


The New Avengers

by rabbitking1



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitking1/pseuds/rabbitking1
Summary: Six months on from Avengers Endgame, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff and James Rhodes are left with the task to rebuild the Avengers.





	1. A new era.

Six months on. Six months since the Avengers and the Guardians of the galaxy defeated Thanos, but at a cost. Tony dead. Natasha dead, Vision was never revived and Bruce permanently injured.

The past 6 months had been a difficult time for Sam Wilson. Not only were three of his friends dead, his best friend was old and hadn't had long to go. It had been a shock to discover Steve had gone back in time to live a life with Peggy, but now had returned old and giving his shield and title to Sam, Sam had found it all a bit much to be honest.

But he would honor his best friends wishes, even the one to look after Steve's other best friend Bucky who though has grown on Sam, isn't exactly someone Sam could consider himself a friend.

One day Bucky decided to get a haircut so Sam took him. As the appointment ended he received a call from Nick Fury. Nick Fury!?

"No time to explain but get yourself and Barnes to mine now, i'll send address"

Sam was surprised but as soon as Bucky's appointment had finished, Sam drove them both to Fury's. The ride there was...interesting though. Bucky reminded Sam of the 1940 photos of him that Steve showed Sam, he looked kinda...cute. No don't think like that Sam! But it was happened next that surprised him, Bucky had started crying.

"Why you crying?" Sam had asked without realising.

"It's nothing, it's stupid."

"Try me."

"Well..." Bucky stammered. "It's just i look like how i was before...before i became the winter soldier, I look like i was when i was happy and not...what they turned me into."

Sam gave him a sympathatic smile and he couldn't deny he was getting choked up listening to him, but before they knew it they had arrived at Fury's.

 

 

The two went inside and walked into a room with four people sitting around a table: Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Wanda Maximoff and James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Sam and Bucky sat across Wanda and Sam.

"Nice haircut James." Wanda calmy greeted, Bucky smiled in response.

Fury stood up and the room went silent. "With SHIELD back up and running I think it's time to let you know i'm bringing back the Avengers, and you'll be leading Sam."

Sam's jaw dropped. "wha..."

Fury cut him off. "The falcility has been rebuilt and I expect all four of you to move in ASAP, Hill will still be at SHIELD but i've left a room for her as she'll be joining you regulary to keep an eye on you, i've also got a list of you I want you to recruit for the team."

"I can't do this" Sam stood up. "I'm sorry I can't" He stood up and ran outside to get fresh air, five minutes later Bucky arrived.

"Oi bird boy!"

"Shut up Barnes!"

"Why did you freak out?"

"I can't be leader, the world didn't accept me as the new cap and they certainly won't accept me as leader of the avengers, I don't deserve it."

"Fuck what the world thinks, some of them believe the world is flat so their opinions means shit, I know you're perfect for the role and you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"It was Steve you suggested you became leader, Fury told me and Maria, Wanda and Rhodey back you 100%, Steve believed in you to become the new Captain America and he believes in you to become the new leader of the Avengers, his opinions should matter more than what a few strangers think."

Sam was floored. Steve believed in him? Steve believed in him and Bucky was right, that was the only thing that should matter. Without thinking in marched back in the building with bucky in tow.

"I'll do it."

Fury grinned. "Let's get to work."


	2. New York.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first members of the new Avengers go to New York to recruit their first members.

Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Maria and Rhodey had boarded the Quinjet to go to recruit their first member-Peter Parker.

The five arrived at his home and were greeted by Aunt May.

"Morning Ma'am."

"Hey guys, come in! Come in!" May greeted.

The six had gathered in the living room, Sam had told May in advance why they had arrived.

"Peter! Can you come in here?" May shouted.

Silence.

"Peter?"

Silence again.

May sighed. "It hasn't been easy, this past six months, he doesn't like leaving his room, doesn't like talking, doesn't like doing anything anymore."

"He misses Tony still, isn't he?" Asked Rhodey.

May nodded. "I don't know what to do" she admitted as tears started to leak from her eyes, Rhodes wrapping his arm around her. "He isn't the same Peter anymore, he doesn't go out the house, his grades are falling, Ned says he's been getting into fights, that's not Peter. I don't know how to help, I feel like i'm letting his parents down."

"You are certainly not May" spoke Sam.

Wanda stood up. "Can I speak to him May?"

"Go ahead love"

Wanda walked towards Peter's room while the others stayed with May, except Bucky because as soon as May said her homemade muffins were in the kitchen he ran as fast as Pietro Maximoff (well near enough Sam thought).

 

 

 

"Peter?" Wanda said as she knocked his door. Then again. And again. "I'm coming in" she said while opening the door to sit next the hunched figure on the bed. The room was a mess. Lego, clothes, cups, plates, dvds all covered the floor while the sobbing boy shook on the bed.

"I'm just here to talk" she said. "I know what you're going through, you probably know about my brother Pietro? We were inseperable. We were used by a villain named Ultron but the Avengers talked sense into us, but later that day" her breath went shaky "he died, he died and I lost it, I didn't think I would ever move on but someone helped me-Vision."

Peter lifted his head, his face red and tear stained.

"I never thought i'd find someone that made me happy again but that's exactly what Vision made me until... he came" (she vowed to never say the name of her lover's murderer) "He took him from me, he took the love of my life and I felt broken, but Clint, Bucky, Sam and everyone else was and always will be there for me. I knew the last time I saw Vision alive that he knew i would be fine, the look in his eyes showed me not to be scared and to live my life, I owe that to him."

Peter through his arms around Wanda and bawled.

"It's Okay" She patted his back.

"Mr Stark...I miss him, I miss him so much, i'll never see him again and it's not fair" he sobbed.

About thirty minutes had passed before Peter had calmed down, he looked at Wanda.

"I missed you Wanda."

"Me too" she beamed.

"Why are you here?"

"Well it's Nick Fury, he wants the Avengers back together, we want you to come with us to the new facility."

"No" Peter quickly interjected. "I can't, I can't I would be useless."

"Tony didn't think so, he wanted you to become an Avenger, in fact Pepper will help do the media coverage for the Avengers and she desperatly wants you to be a part of it, she said it's what Tony wanted."

"She did?!"

"Yes she did, here take this."

She handed him a photo of Tony and Peter with Pepper's handwriting on the back reading "Tony Stark and Peter parker: Avengers."

Peter smiled and try (but failed) to hold back tears. "Okay i'll do it" he stammered. "But what about May, school and my friends?"

"The new facility is in the same city where you live, you'll still be able to go to school and meet Ned, MJ and May, in fact May is fine with it, she knows it's what you want."

Peter and Wanda left the room and met the others, Peter stood in front of Sam, "I accept".

Sam shook his hand "Welcome to the Avengers."

May packed some bags for Peter, the two shared goodbyes and shared some tears (but felt fine as they both knew they would still see each other pretty much every week) and the team walked back to the Quinjet ready for their next location-execpt Bucky who took a while due to the fact he was carrying a dozen muffins, Sam was not amused.

 

 

 

"So what will you say Mr Strange?" Asked Peter.

The Avengers had arrived at the Sanctum Sanctorum to meet Stephen Strange and Wong. Strange was...well a strange man to be honest. Clearly not keen on working as a team and appears a little full of himself, though Peter said he was fond of the man. Sam could (kinda) understand, Strange was vital in defeating Thanos, in fact Thanos probably wouldn't of been defeated it it wasn't for Strange.

"Peter" the Man sighed. "You know I am committed here and that I must stay, now if you'll excuse me" he turned away to walk up the stairs as Wong followed behind.

"Wait!" Sam shouted as he ran towards the pair. "Didn't Thanos taught you that it's important to work as a team? We need you!"

Stephen simply stared at Sam and the others, his eyes wide. "Do you think i'd really want to work as a team after last time? I knew Stark had to die but I had to say nothing to him, don't you understand how horrible that was?"

"It wasn't your fault" Peter whispered.

Stephen sighed. "I know it's not kid but it's not something I can easily move on from" Wong was surprised, it was one of the few times it looked like Stephen wasn't acting like a smug prick.

"Tony knew the consequences and still went through with it" Maria had interrupted, "That's what the Avengers is all about. Before Tony was just like you, a man who cared for no one but himself, the Tony Stark in 2007 wouldn't of done what he did six months ago, becoming a superhero changed him, like it's changing you, I think deep down you want to help because you know you're becoming like Stark, you're starting to actually care about others but yourself."

And for a rare moment in his life Stephen was speechless, was she right? Working with the Avengers wasn't as bad as thought it would be, some were actually not as annoying as he thought (except for the talking raccoon he met at Tony's funeral, annoying little shit he was). Stephen spoke up again, "Even so me and Wong can't exactly leave our postitions to live 24/7 with you guys at the facility."

"You don't have to" Wanda explained. "Carol Danvers has agreed to join but only part time, she's so busy in space that she'll only come now and then, you two could do the same."

Stephen turned to Wong who nodded at him. "Alright we'll join, come to you on emergencies, but on one condition, don't give me a crap bedroom."

Wanda smiled. "Deal"

As she and the others said their goodbyes to the sorcerers, Wong whispered something in Stephen's ear, "Oh and Wong wants the last 3 muffins your metal armed friend has."

"Oh come on!" Bucky had whined.

"Barnes just give him the fucking muffins!" Sam barked.


	3. Tic-Tac and the Wasp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San Fransisco is the next location to recruit...well you probably worked it out by reading the title of the chapter :)

San Fransisco was their next target. Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne were next on their list, an unusual couple Sam had thought, he was the buffoon and she was pretty serious, an odd match but they clearly work well.

Sam walked towards Lang's house with the others behind him, except Bucky who was next to him, he never really noticed until recently but he was clinging around Sam a lot lately which he found strange, he presumed Bucky hated him but whatever reason he just wouldn't leave him alone.

Sam just shook the thoughs off and knocked on the door, "coming Hope" he heard Lang shout, and before Sam could correct him Scott had already opened the door, " hey ba-" Scott's seductive face quickly turned into one of embarrassment. The Avengers saw Scott Lang wearing nothing but underwear and a rose in his mouth. Rhodes tried but failed to contain his laughter while everyone else (especially Peter) had looked like they were going to faint.

Fifteen second seconds later, "What is going on he-OH MY GOD!" Hope Van Dyne stood behind the Avengers, "Scott, what the fuck!?"

"You said you were coming over!?"

"Yes but not for whatever you were thinking, i was bringing home Cassie who wasn't feeling well!" Behind Hope appeared the teenage girl who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. At that point Peter did faint.

 

 

 

Peter came through about ten minutes later and saw that everyone was stitting in Scott's living room. Scott (who was now thankfully fully clothed) gave everyone a drink and sat down next to Hope and Cassie.

"So why are you all here?" Scott asked.

Sam had explained everything to the pair, how the Avengers were getting back together and that Nick Fury wanted both Scott and Hope to come join them at New York.

"Wow" was all Scott had managed to say.

"I can't believe we've been invited to become Avengers" Hope added.

"You deserve it" Rhodes joined in the conversation. "Scott without you we would've never know about the quantem realm and Hope, I saw you fighting Thanos and helping others out."

"You helped me escort Carol." Wanda said.

"And you helped me when I was getting overwhelmed by Thanos' army." Bucky chimed in.

"We're honoured" Scott spoke, "But I can't accept, my daughter has been without me for five years, I'm not leav-"

"Go." Cassie interrupted.

"What!?"

"I said go, Dad I love you and i'm grateful you want to stay with me but you have been invited to join the Avengers! You helped save the world last time and you can now do it again many times, I don't mind if you go, I want you to go because I know how much difference you can make in in the world, i'm so proud of you and I can visit whenever, please Dad you can't turn this opportunity down, you won't be letting me down if you go because I want you to do this."

"Peanut..." Scott spoke softly with tears threatening to expose themselves.

"And Hope" Cassie continued, "You have been a massive role model for me and every time I see you in the Wasp suit you always amaze me, the Avengers NEED you and I know you've been waiting your whole life for something like this, just like how I dream of being a superhero, plus my Dad needs someone to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble" she grinned.

Hope was speechless.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked.

"Yes" the girl replied with confidence.

Scott and Hope looked at each other until Hope turned to look at Sam.

"I guess we'll go and pack our stuff."

 

 

 

The goodbye between Scott, Hope and Cassie was emotinal but Cassie was so proud of the pair as they went off in the Quinjet.

Sam was flying the Quinjet with New Asgard as the team's next location. Bucky quickly declared he wanted to sit next to Sam. Sam once again confused as why Bucky suddenly likes being around him. The journey was quiet (especially as Rhodey, Maria, Scott and Peter had fallen asleep) until Bucky asked Hope a question.

"Hope, how did you know you had developed feelings for someone?"

Hope, (who had a snoring, drooling Scott on her shoulder) looked surprised by the question. "Oh well, I dunno, I just did, me and Scott didn't really get along at first, but then I got to know him and realised he wasn't so bad and he made me happy, of course the incident in Berlin did ruin things for a while, I didn't think I could ever forgive him, but he was genuinely sorry and immediately reminded me why I fell for me, even when I was angry he still cared for me and said I was always in his mind, he saved my mum and then risked his life to bring me and everyone else back after the Thanos incident, I knew how much he loved me and how much I loved him, why do you ask?"

"Oh just wondering" was the reply she got.

Wanda looked at him suspiciously.

 

 

 

Time had passed and now only Sam and Bucky were awake.

"You know" Bucky broke the silence, "I still don't know much about you, every since Steve told us both to look after each other I still know little about your life."

"Nothing really to say."

"I know you had a friend, Riley was it?"

"I don't like talking about him" Sam quickly said.

"Okay, what about family?"

"I'm love them but of course I failed to see much of them ever since the airport incident, I feel so guilty for that."

"Sorry for that."

"Not your fault" he dismissed, that was a difficult time for everybody.

"Do you still hate me?"

Sam was taken aback by the question but quickly answered "suprisingly no, you have grown on me a bit, you have a terrible sense of humour though" he grinned, earning one from Bucky in return.

"At least I'm not obsessed with birds."

"Says you wolf-man!"

The pair giggled and for the next thrity minuted played a game, they would take turns to ask questions about each other and the other must answer. They learned a lot of interesting facts, Bucky revealed he and Steve were pretty mischievous back in the 1940s, he once hated but had now grown to love reading, knew how to dance, a big animal lover and had started to watch the James Bond franchise. Sam revealed he is scared of horror movies, loves video games, hates curry, spoke in four languages and (to Bucky's amusement) still slept with the teddy bear his mother got him for his tenth birthday. Bucky then asked another question to Sam, "so when was your last relationship?"

Sam immidiately panicked, "Er I really don't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It didn't end well, let's just leave it at that please Bucky?"

Bucky nodded, knowing that pushing the question would make Sam more uncomfortable, he wondered why but knew it was best to leave it. Fifteen minutes later Bucky drifted to sleep, leaving Sam the only one awake, still freaking out over the question Bucky had asked him.


	4. New Asgard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, Valkyrie (and a mystery character) are next to be recruited.

The Avengers had now landed in New Asgard, which was the busiest it had ever been (due to the fact half of them had returned with Thanos now dead).

The group walked through the Asguardians' new home, there were fishing boats, market stalls, a massive inn, and a Kronan named Korg who was skateboarding whilst singing Katy Perry.

The group and now arrived at the home of Valkyrie (the Queen of Asgard) who was joined by Bruce Banner who had been living in New Asgard since Tony's funeral.

"Hey Bruce!" greeted Rhodey.

"Hey everyone!" replied the green giant. Hulk hadn't really changed much except for the sling now covering his damaged arm.

"Why are you here?" asked Valkyrie.

Sam explained everything to the duo.

"Ah, I see" Valkyrie responded. "You want us to join? Well I can't leave my position here as I made a promise to Thor, but I will aide you when necessary, you have my word."

"Thank you your majesty" spoke Sam. Everyone then turned to look at Bruce.

"I don't think I would be much use with this" he looked at his arm.

"You don't need to fight, the new facility has a lab where you can do your work as a scientist, remember you helped saved the universe last time without fighting" Maria reminded him.

Bruce looked deep in thought, until he turned to face Valkyrie, "Thank you for letting me stay here, but I've got to go, for Tony."

She smiled "I think that's the right decision Bruce, remember you are welcome here anytime you wish, but first can you please do me a favor?" She then proceeded to whisper something in Bruce's ear, then he left the room.

"He won't be long" she said.

Five minutes later he returned, with a woman behind him. She had long black hair, wearing armour, and had a sword in one hand and a shield in another.

"You look familiar?" Spoke Maria. "Wait! Are you Lady Sif? We know all about you at SHIELD.

Sif nodded her head.

"Sif is one of Asgard's finest warriors and one of Thor's most loyal of friends, when she knew Loki had taken over Asgard he banished her, she then became a victim of Thanos but once he was defeated she found us and has been living here ever since." Valkyrie explained. "I think Sif here would be perfect for your team, but only if it's what she wants."

All eyes had turned to Sif. "W-hy y-es, yes I would love to join, but only if you'll let me?"

Sam grinned. "Welcome to the team."

The Avengers said their farewells to Valkyrie, and had retreated through New Asgard to the Quinjet. Along the way then now heard tthat Korg had now changed his music to Nicki Minaj.

 

 

 

Their final location was Wakanda, but it was going to take sometime even in the Quinjet.

The team (now consisting of Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Rhodes, Hope, Scott, Peter, Bruce, Maria and Sif) were pretty bored, until Peter spoke up. "Let's play a game."

"Er it's a little small here to be playing sports" said Bucky.

"And there isn't any board games here" added Wanda.

Peter shook his head. "No I mean a game where we talk."

"I spy will get old pretty fast." Sam said with a yawn.

"How about yes or no? Each person gets asked three questions and they must answer honestly, I'll go first."

Everyone agreed, and Wanda was the first to ask Peter a question.

"Did May freak out when she found out you were Spider-Man?"

"Yes, she lost her voice by the time she finished screaming at me."

"Is it true Morgan accidently called you Peter Porker?" Asked Bruce.

"...Yes" he cringed as everyone burst out laughing.

"Someone ask me a new question quickly" he begged.

Rhodey was next to speak, "Tony told me you and Ned got stuck overnight at your school's locker room, is it true?"

"Ugh" he groaned, "yes."

Again everyone burst out laughing, Scott so much that he fell out of his seat.

"Ha ha very funny" Peter said sarcastically. "My go is now thankfully over and I pick who gets asked next, I pick Rhodey."

Sam quickly spoke up, "Okay Rhodes, is it true you have a crush on Carol Danvers?"

Rhodey narrowed his eyes at Scott, "Lang! You promised you wouldn't tell" as everyone started giggling and also made smooching noises.

"Be honest" said Wanda, "You never did beat Tony in a game of chess didn't you?"

Rhodes sighed "Annoyingly no."

Hope asked the last question, "Did you really think the Iron Patriot was a good look?"

"Yes, I will defend that until the day I die!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

Wanda's go was next.

"Is it true Vision serenaded you with Disney love songs?" Asked Bucky.

"Yes" Wanda said with a smile.

The girls went "awwww" while Rhodey simply said "I knew I heard that but Nat said I was imagining it!

"Is scarlet really your favourite color?" asked Sif.

"Yes."

"You're close with Clint, do you actually find his jokes funny though?" Maria question with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh god no" she giggled, "I love Clint but his jokes are painfully bad."

"Tell me about it" added Bruce.

Sif was next.

"Did you ever have a crush on Thor?" asked Scott.

She looked awkward but answered honestly, "Not now, but yeah I suppose I used to a while ago."

"Is there anything about Loki you like" Said Bruce.

"God no!" she replied bluntly.

"Seen Thor recently?" Asked Bucky.

"Yes, we saw each other the first time in years on the day he handed New Asgard to Valkyrie, it was great know he survived and I loved catching up with him."

Sif chose Hope to next.

"Do you seriously love Lang?" said Rhodey

She giggled "believe it or not yes."

"Rhodes!" whined Scott.

"No but seriously, do you?" asked Bruce.

"Yes" she giggled again.

"Not funny guys!" scott pouted.

"Last question" said Bucky, "Are you absolutely sure you love Lang?"

Hope had now lost it "YES!" she laughed clutching her belly, "wow my go went easier than I thought." Everyone laughed at poor Scott's expense.

Speaking of Scott, he was next.

"Even though I was pretty cold to you when we met, did you really fancy me then?" Hope asked anxiously.

"Yes" said Scott, you earned a quick kiss on the cheek from Hope. He then blushed.

"Be honest" asked Bucky, "Your man crush is Steve isn't it?"

"Yes" was the reply. No one was surprised.

"Do you have to give you ants painfully unoriginal names?" asked Sam.

"How dare you! My names are genius!" Everyone (including Hope) quickly answered back to him with a loud "NO!"

Scott picked Maria to go next.

"Does Fury do anything that annoys you?" wondered Hope.

"Yes, he always hums to the radio."

"SHIELD's now back and running, were you ever worried it might not?" Asked Sam.

"Honestly...yes." She admitted.

Peter then asked "being an agent must be the coolest job in the world, right?"

"Yes" she smiled.

Bruce was next.

"You're jealous of Shuri, aren't you?" Asked Wanda.

"...Yes, can't believe a teenager is smarter than me."

"Did you freak out when you saw General Ross at Tony's funeral? Rhodes said.

"Oh yes I did!"

Peter then asked "Mr Stark said you are a massive Lady Gaga fan, is that true?"

Everyone was gobsmacked when Bruce answered "yeah."

"I LOVE LADY GAGA!" screamed Wanda excitedly.

Bruce picked Sam to go next.

"Do you and Bucky still hate each other?" asked Scott.

Sam made a quick glance at Bucky when he said "no, surprisingly."

"Thank goodness for that" said Wanda.

"Has it sunk in yet that you're now Captain America?" Hope said.

"Honestly no, it's still something that i'm struggiling to accept to be honest."

"Are falcons really your favourite animal?" Asked Maria.

"Yes, they are so underrated, loved them since i was a kid!"

Bucky was last to go.

"Gotten used to the metal arm yet?" Said Sif.

Bucky replied honestly, "No, I don't think i'll ever get used to it to be honest, it will always remind me of that dark time of my life." The whole team (especially Sam) felt awful for Bucky.

Peter asked him the next question, "Are you happy with the 'White Wolf' name that Wakanda gave you?"

Bucky smiled, "Yes, I prefer that to 'The Winter Soldier', plus Wolves have always been my favourite animal."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Wanda asked bluntly.

Everyone was silent, until he responded with a "yes."

Sam was shocked, and everyone tried (but failed) to get a name from Bucky.

The group continued to chat for a while until Sam declared, "We're here, we're in Wakanda."


	5. Wakanda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive in their final location, Wakanda.

The Quinjet landed in Wakanda. As the group was walking to the location they agreed to meet T'challa, they couldn't help but be awed by the beautiful country. Exotic jungles, beautiful lakes, big farms, crowded markets and some much more at the citizens went by their daily business. It was a mesmerizing sight.

"I love it here" Bucky told Sam as they continued walking. "The locals made me feel so welcome here, helped me with my recovery, treated me like a normal human being, plus I got to help out ith the animals which were cool, not gonna lie I have a soft spot for goats now" he chuckled.

"Why didn't you stay with them after the Thanos incident?" Sam questioned.

"Well they offered me to, and don't get me wrong I was grateful, but I promised Steve I would help rebuild the Avengers. You see I knew the night before that he was planning to go back to Peggy and I after everything he's been through I couldn't blame him. We had a chat and told me Fury would eventually get the Avengers back together, Steve wanted me to be a part of the team and he also told me you were going to be the new Captain America. He wanted us to keep an eye on each other and I promised him we would. You see Sam I know I may seem cold at times but I am actually so grateful to you. Ever since we bumped to each other all those years ago I have been nothing but trouble for you and everyone else but you still helped me. You helped me in so many difficult situations like the berlin fight and I knew you hated me but you still helped and that's why I promised Steve I would support you."

Sam was taken back and was about to respond when Peter yelled "We're here!"

 

 

 

The throne room was the most majestic room any of the Avengers had stepped in. Grand, majestic and regal, it was simply astonishing. Sitting on the throne was of course King T'challa himself, while three other seats next to him were taken by his mother Ramonda, sister princess Shuri and his most loyal bodyguard Okoye. While it was a overwhelming moment, Sam managed to eventually overcome his stutters and explain to the four Nick Fury's plan.

"I see" T'challa said. "You would like to me to join? There were times before when I was anxious about letting Wakanda work with others but I believe the past five years has shown me that helping each other is vital. I accept your offer but of course my duty as king comes first, but rest assured myself and the Dora Milaje will come to help when necessary."

"Thank you your highness!" Sam couldn't believe it, he had done it! Everyone had been recruited. He felt Bucky give him a pat on the back as he and the others turned around to leave, until a voice spoke up.

"I want to come."

Everyone turned to face the source of the voice: Princess Shuri.

"Shuri?" Ramonda gasped.

"I want to come" she repeated. "I want to go to New York and help, the Avengers are the protectors of the Earth and I think with my technology they can be unstoppable."

Okoye spoke up, "But your Highness, your country needs you!"

Shuri calmly responded, "I've been teaching many Wakandans my work lately, I've been so impressed by their progress that I think some may be already nearly as smart as me (although no one will ever be smarter than me she grinned). "I trust them to carry on my work, plus I don't even know if this will be permanent, nowadays I can easily transport between New York and Wakanda, so what do you say brother?"

T'challa gave a look to Sam who responded "She can come if you allow your majesty."

T'challa looked deep in thought until he smiled and said "Okay Shuri, you can go, but I don't want you to go alone, you will have one of th-no THE BEST of my warriors to go with you," he turned to look at Okoye.

Her eyes widended. "My King!" She shrieked, "I cannot leave Wakanda, I made a vow to protect this land and to serve you!"

"You will though" he calmly responded. "You will be protecting the princess 24/7 and I can't think of a more perfect person for the job, I trust you with this, although you don't have to go if you wish."

She stood up and bowed in front of him. "On my life I will do whatever pleases my King, I promise to protect the princess."

Shuri and Okoye said their goodbyes, Ramonda had tears leaking from her eyes but accepted her daughter's decision. The now fully formed Avengers made their way back to the Quinjet. On the way Shuri spoke to Wanda, "I'm sorry I couldn't help Vision."

"I'm grateful you tried." And the two hugged each other.

 

 

 

The Quinjet was making it's way to the new Avengers facility. Rhodey and Wanda were in the front seats as the Quinjet flew through the sky. The team were all doing each different things.

Scott and Hope were video-chatting Cassie. "I hope you're behaving yourself peanut."

"Of course Dad! I still can't believe you two are Avengers! You both have to give me a tour of the facility soon!"

Peter was on his phone to Aunt May. "Yes May i'm safe, no May I don't need mr teddy, yes May I promise to ring you if I dreams of zombies again."

Bruce and Shuri were discussing which among them was the smartest, Sif found it very amusing.

As time went on, everyone drifted off to sleep except Wanda, Rhodey, Sam and Bucky. Sam and Bucky started to talk and presumed their conversation would be silent (well it mostly was).  
"You should be so proud of yourself Sam, I know Steve will be when he finds out."

"I'm still nervous to be honest, Maria told me the other day we'll have to do a press interview soon, I just know everyone will hat-"

"I told you to forget what bullcrap they think, YOU are Captain America remember."

Sam started to chuckle "Okay who are you and where is the real Bucky Barnes?"

Bucky mocked a gasp. "How dare you! No but seriously Sam, I meant what I said earlier, you've grown on me, I know you probably don't feel the sa-"

Without realising, Sam interrupeted, "No I do! You still annoy me but I admit you're not as bad as I thought you were, you are actually kinda tolerable these days." "I'm actually pretty glad you're my partner."

Bucky seemed genuinely happy with that response and the two continued to converse for another hour. Bucky eventually felt sleepy and without realising, ended up on sleeping on Sam's shoulder. Wanda looked back and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, promise they'll get longer!


	6. The Avenger's new home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad stuff happens in this chapter (sorry!)

The Quinjet had landed at the new base. This is where the Avengers would now be living, and it was gianormous. Surrounded by a big lake, multiple bridges and hundreds of trees, the team knew they would get used to this place very quickly, it was a miracle it just took six months to be built.

The team had entered the building and were immediately greeted by Nick Fury, "Welcome to your new home, I see you're all impressed" he smirked. "It's gonna be a little busier than the last facility, more staff here, we have doctors-including Helen Cho who has returned-SHIELD agents who will be here time to time, PR, inventors etc but it will mostly be you lot staying here" he explained. "For now I simply want you all to explore the place and meet some of the staff, after that we'll head to the meeting room for our first meeting and then you can go to your bedrooms, meet me in the boardroom in one hour, agreed?" But before they got an aswer he walked off, so the Avengers decided to split up to explore their new home.

 

 

 

Scott and Hope held hands as they explored the massive building. There were multiple training rooms, gyms, a swimming pool, the biggest kitchen they had ever seen, a beautiful garden, a garage for all of the vehicles, a comfy lounge to hang out that had awesome equipment (tv, jukebox, foosball table and other games etc) a lab for Bruce to research and so many more rooms that it was quite overwhelming to be honest.

"Cassie would love it here" Hope said.

Scott nodded "and there are so many bedrooms that she can stay here anytime she wants to."

 

 

Meanwhile Rhodey and Wanda had wondered off to visit the workshop, "Tony would've loved here" she started to tear up. Rhodey patted her on the back "hey don't be sad, that's not what he would've wanted." He decided to change the subject, "you know, this place is awfully big and I know you've always wanted a pet."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She yelled in his ear, causing him to stagger back.

"Ouch, yes I'm serious! We'd have to ask the others first but I don't see why they would be against the idea."

"I want dogs, cats, horses, rabbits, fishes, guinea pigs, hamsters, parrots-" Wanda went on.

"Let's just start with one for now" he chuckled.

A few minutes of silence followed by Wanda speaking the words "I can't wait to show Steve, Clint and Thor this place." Rhodey hummed in agreement.

 

 

Meanwhile Maria and Peter had walked through the main hall which showed the names and pictures of past and present Avengers and their many allies. Maria kept chuckling at the amount of pictures Peter kept taking, he was like a excited five year olf opening a present on Christmas day (although Peter was like that almost all the time she thought).

"I can't to show May this place!" he smiled.

"Make sure you tell her to bring her homemade muffins!" Bucky shouted from the other side of the room, earning a elbow to the chest from Sam.

 

 

 

An hour had passed, so everyone had done what Fury requested and gathered in the meeting room. This room would be known (as Fury described it) as the heart of the building. It would be where the team would gather to discuss strategies, missions, have meetings with guests and so much more. A big table with in the centre of the room with many tables surrounding it, loads of monitor screens, machines that could hologram other people (so the team could talk to people who couldn't make it to the facility, most importantly the Guardians of the galaxy), folders, books and so much more that would help with their work.

Fury had stood up and the room went silent. "Good evening" he started, "and welcome to our first meeting as the new Avengers." Everyone clapped (except Peter who was being a little bit too enthusitastic). Fury continued "I'd gather you've all seen the place? Great isn't it?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "I'll try to make this quick as possible, I have two important announcements, the first as you know is that Maria here-along with Stephen Strange, Wong, Carol Danvers, Valkyrie and King T'challa-won't be full time members, but have agreed to join us on a regular basis, they all will probably stay a few days every week or two. I offered a place for Barton but understandly he's focusing on his family for now. While I sent Sam to recruit you all, I've been on my own mission. I've been recruiting allies to help us. Thanks to Ms Van Dyne here, Hank Pym, Janet Van Dyne, Bill Foster and Ava Starr will keep us updated on their research back in San Fransico, apparently they're currently working on a project called 'the Stature suit'. Wakandans, Asguardians and sorcerers have also all pledged to help us. With SHIELD back up and running we've got many new old and new agents-Bobbi Morse, Lance Hunter, Sharon Carter, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Daisy Johnson, Alphonso MacKenzie, Elena Rodriguez-and many more who i'm sure you'll be meeting regulary. Supers from Hell's Kitchen-Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Misty Knight, Colleen Wing, Patsy Walker and Elektra Natchios-have agreed to become allies, the press have been calling them 'the Defenders'. Their friend Karen Page promised she'll give us good press from the 'New York Bulletin'. You probably know Helen Cho will be in charge of the medical side here but two other women called Claire Temple and Christine Palmer have agreed to help on emergencies, i've heard good things from both from the Defenders and Stephen Strange. Oh and get this, we've even got some youngsters to help us. A group of teens-and a dinosaur- called 'the Runaways' consisiting of Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Chase Stein, Gertrude Yorkes, Molly Hernandez and Alex Wilder will help out, while a trio from New Orleans with powers-Tandy Bowen, Tyrone Johnson and Brigid O'Reilly will assist us. And of course finally the Guardians of the galaxy-Thor, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Nebula, Mantis and Drax-will communicate with us on a regular basis, they've also convinced the surviving members of the Nova force to ally with us. I've still got more people to ask, but i'm overall happy with the progress, does everyone understand so I can move on to point number two?"

Everyone else nodded. Fury cleared his throat, "You all have a press conferance tomorrow."

Everyone quickly argued back at him but he loudly replied "Look, the truth is that you all need to convince the public that you guys are right for the job, the public are very cautious about some of you" he quickly glanced at Bucky. "Anyway, Pepper Potts is hosting the conferance, she is happy to do the PR of the Avengers because she knows Tony would want the team to continue."

People agreed to the idea (although they still weren't particularly happy, especially Okoye who was very loudly gritting her teeth).

"T'challa, Carol, Stephen, Wong and Valkyrie will all join you tomorrow, I know you'll all do me proud, now off to bed, you all need to get up early tomorrow, oh and one more thing, Stephen Strange specifically asked me to leave him a bedroom furthest away from all of you all."

 

 

 

Sam had sorted his bedroom out, it was exactly how he wanted it, his costumes, gadgets, tv, consoles and more included. Ready for bed, he decided to go to the toilet before sleep.

Sam was done with the toilet and was walking back to his room until he heard a noise, a peculiar noise coming from the room next to his bedroom. Crying, wailing, screaming, shuffling and many more sounds was coming from Bucky's room. Sam wondered whether he should intervene or continue back to his own bedroom but eventually realised he couldn't leave Bucky when he was clearly distressed, so he knocked on his door. "Barnes?" He knocked again. "Barnes?!" He shouted louder, but there was still no response. Without thinking Sam opened the door to find Bucky rolling in his bed crying, he looked a state. Sam ran to sit on the bed with him, "Jesus Christ Barnes, what's happened?" Bucky-realising Sam was there-look startled and jumped slightly back, "No-nothing" he stuttered. Sam obviously didn't buy it so Bucky sighed, "I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone please?" Sam nodded. Taking a deep breath, Bucky began to speak in a shaky voice, "Every night I have nightmares over what I did as the winter soldier, I remember the faces of those I killed, I have panic attacks, I can't stop saking and crying, I know everyone views me in disgust, the public hate me, the journalists are going to destroy me tomorrow and I can't blame them, I'm a monster" he sniffed.

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, "you're annoying, stupid and a bit of dick at times, but getting to know you I know you ain't a monster. Anyway, I thought Shuri made you all better?" Bucky said back "she stopped me being brainwashed and all that, but she isn't a therapist, for a while in Wakanda I was self-harming a lot, even attempted to take my life twice, maybe the world will be better without me? Everyone hates m-"

"Don't talk like that" Sam intervened, "remember what you told me, fuck what strangers think."

"I just don't know how i'm going to move on with my life" Bucky replied. "I promised Steve I will do what it takes to enjoy life but when the entire world hates you, what's the point? I didn't choose this life, I didn't have a choice why don't they understand that?" He wailed.

Bucky continued to cry and shake. "Can you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone" he asked. Sam found the question surprising but he couldn't he leave Bucky, so he nodded. Without realising, the two fell asleep with Bucky in the arms of Sam.


	7. The day after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day:the media are jerks.

The alarms had gone off, and sam had awoken. He was startled to find Bucky asleep in arms, and the other man awoke with the same puzzled expression on his face. An awkward silence followed until Bucky spoke up, "Thanks, you didn't have to stay" he said. Sam shrugged his shoulders "No problem, you were upset so of course I would help my friend." Bucky looked back, "Friends" he questioned. Sam once again shrugged "Of course you are." And unless he managed it, he was convinced he saw a blush appear on Bucky's face.

Sam decided to leave Bucky to get prepared for the conference and returned to his room to change into his outfit (Fury demanded that everyone wore their superhero outifts). As he left Bucky's room, he immidiately bumped into Wanda, Peter and Shuri. Oh fuck! Sam thought. "Why were in Bucky's room?" Peter asked.

"Just went in a minute ago to check up on him."

"Oh okay" Peter walked off, but Wanda and Shuri looked at Sam more suspiciously, but eventually followed Peter. Sam-sighing in relief-went to his room to put on his outfit, a blue/red/white costume which was a hybrid of the Captain America and Falcon designs (with wings of course) the shield Steve left him picked up on his hand. He left his to room to go to the living lounge where everyone else (including Valkyrie, Carol, Stephen, Wong and T'challa) had gathered, everyone looked petrified.

"What if it goes wrong?" Sif said.

"What if they hates us?" Responded Valkyrie.

"They may not accept us" Scott joined in the conversation.

"The whole world will be watching." Shuri said with worry in her voice.

Before another word could be said, Nick Fury entered the room with Pepper Potts followed closely behind him. "It's time" he said.

 

 

 

Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Rhodey, Peter (with his mask to cover his identity), Stephen, Wong, Hope, Scott, Maria, Carol, Vakyrie, Bruce, Sif, T'challa, Shuri, Okoye all sat on a long table on the stage, with Pepper standing next to them as she was the host, Fury was watching from the sidelines. A audince of over three hundred journalists stared at the front. T'challa gave shuri a reassuring squeeze as he sensed her nerves. The conference had begun.

Pepper spoke "Questions please."

"Yes, Mr Wilson, what makes you worthy of having the mantle of Captain America? Many believe that unlike Mr Rogers what you are unremarkable, they have a point though, nothing about you is very memorable" a journalist asked bluntly, clearly not caring how rude they were being.

Sam was taken back, he knew this would be hard but holy shit! This was going to be tough, but Bucky gave a gentle squeeze on his knee and he responded with "Steve believed I was worthy, that's all that matters, if he believed in me then so should all of you."

No one persuaded yet. The interviews continued.

"Mr Strange, many sources claim you used to be an uncaring, smug and selfish man, how do you respond to these claims? Are you still that man?"

"That is my past and not my present" Stephen responded irritabley. "I'm not the man I once was, I've grown, isn't that the whole point of living a life? Yes I was once a selfish man, but thanks to the people you see with me i've learned that i'm not the only thing in the world I should care about."

"A question for Mr Lang, you are a convicted criminal, why on Earth should we trust you with defending the planet?!

"Look" Scott began, "I'm not proud of my past, but I think i'm proof that people can turn their lives around, you shouldn't judge me on my past, i've paid my dues and I genuinely want to help the people, I thi-no I KNOW i'm a changed man.

"Ha!" The journalist responded, "People like you don't change, it's a joke that you're an Avenger."

"HEY!" Hope shot back, "Scott is going to make a great Avenger! Remember he was crucial into defeating Thanos and bringing back half the universe, how dare you insult him like that?"

The journalist scoffed, "Oh Miss Van Dyne, why would anyone believe you? Your whole family are notorious for all the wrong reasons. Your Father is a cold-hearted bastard and your Mother a weirdo who seems genuinely proud of her pathetic research."

It took Scott all his might to make sure Hope didn't get up her seat, although deep down he wanted her to give the bitch a slap.

Pepper changed the conversation, "Next question?"

"Yes" a man with a dotted tie said, "To Valkyrie, Thor left us so why should we expect you not to do the same?"

"Look Thor hasn't left you, he's joined the Guardians of the galaxy which looks out for cosmic threats, remember the earthquakes back in 2014? That was them. Thor will always look after Earth."

The man responded with "But what about you? You abandoned Asgard for a long time is that right? What will stop you from doing the same to us?"

She replied nervously, "That was a dark time of my life, but the last few years i've learned to move on, people like Thor has helped me, I know I won't go into a depression like that again you must believe me."

The crowd simply rolled their eyes. A woman was next to ask a question, "Ms Danvers, you're not always on Earth, how can we expect you to be there for us and to help us when we're in need?"

"There are over planets out there who need help, I'm always connected to SHIELD so i'll know when to come back, you have my word."

Next to question was a woman wearing a pearl necklace. "Mr Banner, what is even the point of you on the team now, you're in no state to fight."

Bruce calmly responded "I think using my brain will be just as vital as using fists, I'm sure the research I find will be important."

The woman asked another question, "I also don't think you and Mr Rhodes should be Avengers, far too old to be doing stuff like this."

Rhodey and Bruce simply stared back at her in disbelief.

A man sitting next to the woman was next. "Ms Maximoff, how do we know they won't be another civil war incident like the one back in 2016?"

Wanda replied anxiously, "Um, well...I think we've learned from that period to never do something like that again, it almost tore us apart but Thanos proved how strong we are together." Sam was proud of her answer.

The woman clearly wasn't. "Because of the incident in Lagos, any people do believe you were partly to blame for that period."

Wanda was on the verge of tears. Maria spoke up to defend her, "Don'tyou dare put the blame on her! Can't you see how much distress you're causing to her?"

None of the media seemed to care. An old man raised his voice, "A question for the King of Wakanda, your country refused to co-operate with others for many years, why now?"

"I've responded to this question many times." T'challa sighed.

"Bu-".

"My king has answered the question!" Okoye raised her voice.

The man decided to ask another question. "Mr Wilson, you have killers, criminials, teenagers and freaks on your team, can you really defend this joke of a line-up?"

"Yes!" Sam shouted, starting to lose his temper. This conference was a disaster, you can just tell by the look on Fury's face. Sam hated that this mess was on televison for the whole world to see. He had members crying, shaking and shouting, it was a complete disaster.

But it was the next question whenSam became really angered. A man on the front row looked at Bucky, "You've killed many people, committed many acts of crime and terrorism, why the fuck should we accept you? You're a monster."

Bucky looked ashamed. "I was brainwashed" he answered weakly, "I never wanted to do those things, you need to believe me, I hate myself for what I did but i'm all better now, I want to make things right, I-"

"You're a fucking disgrace!" The man snarled. "I would rather die than let a bastard like you join this time, I won't let you anywhere near my family," some of the other journalists started to clap in agreement.

Without think Sam stood up, and he was furious, not caring that the entire globe would see his outburst. "How fuking dare you! He had no choice, he was tortured for many decades and did those things without realising. If you knew the real Bucky like me you would see a funny, sweet, caring, kind man who wants to make up for everything."

"We don't care!" The man roared with others more journalists now agreeing with him." We don't want you, him or any of you as Avengers, you're all an embarrassment the whole lot of you, I wouldn't trust any of you to do a good job. Mrs Stark, how can you support this? How would your husband feel if he saw this catastrophe?"

Pepper started to tear up, "Leave my husband out of this!" Anger started to rise in her voice.

In a few seconds, all of the journalists had stood up to start yelling questions and insults at the Avengers.

"We don't want you!"

You're all a disgrace!"

"People like you don't deserve a second chance!"

"Why should we trust you!?"

"None of you are suitable to be Avengers!"

"We will never accept you!"

That noise died down the moment a SHIELD agent ran in the room, panic all other his face. "Avengers, there's been a explosion at a shopping mall, we need your help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


	8. The first mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Avengers' first mission together.

The journey to the shopping mall was quick and silent, everyone scared of the possible outcomes.

The sight that met them was horrific, people running an screaming away from burning, crumbling buildings. The Avengers was informed that the attacker had already been caught (presumed to be HYDRA). At that moment Carol spoke up "Everyone spread out in teams, getting everyone out here is safe is our number one priority, go!" At that moment everyone did what she said.

 

 

 

Hope and Scott unsurprisingly went together as she flew the pair of them to the toy store. It was possibly the biggest toy store the pair ofthem had ever seen. A lot of toys (mostly lego, dolls, plushies and action figures) were scattered across the store covering trapped people. Scott grew into giant-man and began removing the toys while Hope flew around blasting debris of of people. After that was done, Scot picked up people safetly out of the building while Hope covered him from debris.

 

 

 

Valkyire and Sif ran to the clothes shop, cutting down everything a dagner to them with their sword while Sif used her shield to protect them both from the fire. "There's some strange men here" Sif declared.

Valkyrie giggled "I believe they're what humans call mannequins, not a threat."

Sif responded, "Mannequins huh? What a peculiar word." The two heard shoutig from behind a locked door, so Valkyrie swung down her sword to cut the door in half, finding scared shoppers. After successfully saving everyone in the store, Sif looked at Valkyrie "Humans have a very unusual taste in fashion", Valkyrie nodded. Sif continued "They have shoes named after crocodiles, glasses made ouf of the sun and have someone stolen pictures of Thor to put on their shirts." Valkyrie was about to correct her until she realised now probably wasn't the best time to do so.

 

 

 

As sorcerers', it was surprisingly easy for Stephen and Wong to find a solution to help out a group of trapped shoppers in the book shop. All the two had to do was open up portals and that was their job done. "I feel bad that we didn't put as much effort into this as the others" Wong admitted.

Stephen rolled his eyes, "don't."

 

 

 

Carol was on her own but that didn't stop her from acting the fastest out of everyone, she had already evacuated three shops!

 

 

 

Wanda and Maria arrived at one of the most crowded shops in the mall-the restaraunt. At first it seemed simple, Wanda used her powers to raise the rubble and most of the shoppers had left, but some were still clearly too scared to move. "Keep that up!" Maria yelled and began to crawl under the rubble to reach the shoppers. "I know you're all scared but she can't keep that up much longer, this place is falling apart and is getting more hotter by the second, we need to leave now, everyone form a chain, we'll link hands and walk out together, make sure you crouch to avoid hitting your head!" Though everyone was nervous they did what they were told, everyone walking hands in hands through the blazing building. By the time they were out Maria shouted at Wanda "All done here!" Wanda then stopped and left the building with everyone else and just as everyone escaped, the building had completely crumbled down.

 

 

 

T'challa, Shuri and Okoye were at the sports shop and although not many people were inside, the damage caused was so extreme that it was going to be difficult getting everyone out. "What shall we do my king!?" Okoye shouted.

T'challa replied "Shuri, I want you to use your blasters to get rid of this damage, I'm agile so I can get to the top floor quicker, I want you two evacuate everyone from this floor." Shuri did what she was told and blasted everything in her sight. "Good job sister" T'challa grinned and then quickly left to reach the top floor. Okoye and Shuri ran to the back of the bottom floor where everyone was but at that moment more debris from the roof began trappping the way back, so Shuri spoke to Okoye "I want you to escort us all while I blast all this rubble so I can clear a path for us, understand?" Okoye nodded her head. As the two began their objectives, all that crossed Shuri's mind was 'I need to get out of here, I promised Mother I would be safe!' Before long the two had successfully evacuated the bottom floor.

Meanwhile T'challa had reached the top floor where he quickly found the stranded group waiting for him. A little boys scared eyes quickly widened, "Oh my god, you're the King of Wakanda!" he beamed. "That's right kid but maybe save the autographs and selfies once we're out safe?" said T'challa as he offered the boy a piggy back. Thanks to Shuri and her blasters, the way downstairs was easier and quicker than T'challa thought it would be and before long he too had escorted his group to safety.

 

 

 

Peter and Rhodey were at the video game store. Rhodey could see the fear in Peter's eyes, "I can do this alone if you're not ready."

Peter took a deep breath and aswered "No, I can do this." The pair could hear people were trapped under rubble, so Peter used his webs to free them, Rhodey picking up and carrying the seriously injured out the store. It was going well until the stairs completed crumbled, leaving many people still trapped upstairs. It was then that Pter had a idea. He used his web to make a net, "Everyone jump on!" He yelled. And it worked, one by one everyone jumped on the net to safety. As they left the now completely destroyed shop, Rhodey turned to Peter, "You know kid, I think Tony would be proud of you."

Peter's eyes started to tear up, "Really?" Rhodey nodded back and Peter realised he was telling the truth.

 

 

 

Sam and Bucky were the only group left who hadn't yet finished. They were at the furniture store but due to the extreme damage they were struggling to find anyone. After a few minutes the two eventually found a group of shoppers huddled at the back. "There you all are!" Sam shouted, "Come on we need to get out of here!" No one followed. "I said come on!" Sam repeated, but again no one followed.

A man eventually spoke "We're not going anywhere with him!" He pointed at Bucky with anger and disgust. "He's a murderer, why should we trush him with our lives?" The shoppers with him nodded their heads in agreement as Bucky looked hurt by the man's words.

Sam however grew irritated, "I don't think now is the right time to be discussing this, you can stay and die here if that's what you choose but no one wants that to happen, plus Bucky here is risking his own life to save you all." It took a little more persuading but eventually the group followed Sam and Bucky outside to safety. Some of the shoppers thanked Sam while avoiding and refusing to adknowledge Bucky, which made Sam extremely angry.

At that moment a woman screamed "My little boy! He's still trapped outside!" Without hesistation, Bucky ran back into the burning building. Sam tried to run after him but was restrained as he was told it was too dangerous. 'He's going to die! I promised Steve to look after him and he's going to die!' Sam thought. He was hoping Bucky would survive but knew deep down it was unlikely. As the shop exploded, a figure holding a child jumped out of the explosion-it was Bucky. He landed on the ground and after he shakily stood up, he handed the boy to his mother. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried as she hugged both the boy and Bucky. And for the first time since the 1940s, something surprised Bucky that day, something that made his eyes water, everyone clapped to him. It was the first time the public didn't treat him like a monster.

 

 

 

An hour had passed, and the fire had mostly died down. The victims were taken to hospital (but luckily the injuries wouldn't be anything life threatining. The media tried to get in the way, but the Avengers cleared well away from them as they grouped up and discussed the days events. At that moment, a police officer walked up to them. "I don't know how you did it, but no one died today, you saved the lives of everyone here." He told them. The Avengers were speechless, especially when the public shouted "Let's give it up for the Avengers!" As the area screamed with applause.


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers celebrate their victory, while Sam and Bucky learn dark secrets about each other.

That night at the Avengers Compound, the team had a get together to celebrate their incredible success. The response to their heroics had been overwhelmingly positive, with many even changing their minds about the Avengers. The team decided that tonight would just be chilling out having drinks, chatting to each other etc.

"To the Avengers" Nick Fury raised his glass.

"To the Avengers!" Everyone repeated back, also raising their glasses.

 

 

 

As the night continued, everyone was having a great time. Shuri, T'challa and Okoye were seating in the lounge. "I can't believe it, we did it" said Okoye.

"I knew we would" said T'challa. "And i'm proud of you both, especially you Shuri."

Shuri smiled back at her brother's words, but it then quickly disappeared. "I feel bad for scaring mother, she looked terrified when we spoke by hologram earlier. I promised to be safe for her yet I almost got myself killed."

Okoye told Shuri "Your highness, your Mother knew the consequences yet still let you go because she knew deep that you could manage and be safe, remember she told you today how proud she was of you, you must know that is true." Shuri's smile returned. "What will do tomorrow?" Okoye asked Shuri. The princess replied einthustically "I'm spending the day in the lab with Bruce, it's amazing, so big and contains so many-" she spent the rest of the night rambling on about her excitement about the lab.

 

 

 

Valkyrie, Sif and Carol were at the bar, with all three taking part in a drinking contest. Each lady were convinced they would win but wasn't expecting it to be as hard as it was. Others tried to intervene but the three women kept going on until eventually they all passed out, the others carried all three to their bedroom.

 

 

 

Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey were catching up together. "How's Morgan?" Bruce asked.

Pepper grinned, "She's doing great, missing all her aunties and uncles so I was thinking of bringing her here soon, Peter especially would love that."

The other two nodded in agreement, "Yeah that would be great" said Bruce.

Eventually, Pepper changed the subject, "I think they would be very proud of you all-Tony, Natasha and Vision, I mean."

"I hope so" replied Rhodey.

"I know so" said Pepper, "Continuing the Avengers is what they would've wanted, they would be happy to still see it succeeding."

"It's just a shame they couldn't share this moment with us" said Bruce sadly.

 

 

 

Maria, Wanda, Wong (but not Stephen because as usual he preferred being alone) and a sleepy Peter were sitting down when they were joined by Clint Barton who has visited the team to congratulate them on their victory. "I'm so proud of you Wanda"! Clint beamed proudly at her, he's always been a father figure to her ever since they met.

"Thank you" Wanda said, "it's so good to see you again."

Maria chimed in "how are things been with you lately Clint?"

Clint replied "all good, been spending a lot of time with the family, still practising archery with Lila, she's almost getting as good as me, but don't tell her that!" Clint immediately sensed that something was wrong with Wanda, "What's up Wanda? You can tell me."

Wanda began to open up to Clint, "I just miss having you around, you were always the one who looked after me and I now I feel...I dunno alone. Everyone here is fine but it's a little hard to trust people you don't know."

Clint understood, "I'll always be here for you whenever you need me Wanda, I said my family was my main priority and that means you too, you are my family. Plus you still know many of the people living here, Sam, Bucky, Rhodey and Scott know you well and will help you when needed and I know the others will do the same, but if you really need me just remember i'm a call away." Wanda seemed to relax at that and along with Maria and Clint, began to laugh when a now sleeping Peter fell to the floor.

 

 

 

Hope and Scott were watch the news coverage on the TV of their heroics. "Don't drink too much Scott" Hope scolded at him, Scott terrified not to disobey her. The two then talked about the phone calls they received earlier, one from Cassie and the other from Hank and Janet.

"Cassie was so excited when she saw us on the TV" Scott said with a huge smile.

Hope chuckled "yes, it was so sweet how happy she sounded, she idolizes you."

Scott's face then showed worry, "She still wants to be a superhero though, I know how much she wants it but i'm worried for her, to be honest I thought it would just be a childhood phrase but it's still her dream."

Hope understood, "You're her father, of course you're gonna be worried, but I think deep down you know you won't be able to stop her, she'll find a way, and no offence Scott but if you're still somehow surviving after all these years being a superhero then I think Cassie will be fine" she laughed.

Scott looked confused, "Is that a compliment or..."

Hope giggled, "You look so cute when you're confused" she gave him a quick kiss. The two they changed the subject to their call with Hank and Janet.

"What do you think this 'Stature' suit that they're working on is?" Scott asked.

"I don't know" Hope admitted. "I haven't really asked much about it, but it seems to be their main priority at the moment." The two continued to discuss other topics that they talked about with Janet and Hank.

 

 

 

Bucky and Sam were alone in the corner of the room. It was extremeley quiet between the two of them until Sam spoke up, "You scared the shit out of me earlier." Bucky immidetiely sensed the panic in Sam's voice so he decided to lighten the mood, but as he chuckled Sam had already worked his plan out, "Don't make a joke of this Barnes" he snapped, "You really got me scared out there." Bucky was shocked, maybe Sam was right when he said he did like him now? His thoughts stopped when Sam spoke up again, "I really though you were dead, i'm so glad you're alive, and they applauded you Bucky! It make take some more time but maybe the public will finally accept you and know the real you, just like I did." Bucky was deeply touched by his words and the two stared at each other for some time, until Rhodey, Scott, Bruce, Wong and T'challa approached them.

"What are you two talking about?" Said Bruce.

"Oh nothing really" the two replied.

Rhodey then said "You know Sam, i've said this for years but after talking with the guys here, I decided I need to finally take action, we're gonna get you a girlfriend."

Sam immediately tensed up. "Er, no thanks" he weakly replied.

T'challa shook his head, "Oh come on, I remember once in Wakanda you said you would like to get married and have kids, although you did say something about a previous relationship ending badly."

Sam looked like he was going to faint, "I really don't want to talk about this-"

Scott interruped with "I think it's time you had a girlfriend, you can both double date with me and Hope!"

Bucky then looked at the guys and said "Come on guys, he clearly looks uncomfortable about this."

Rhodey then replied, "Sam knows we're right, I mean he is Captain America now, he's the most elligable man in the world! So what if he had a bad previous relationship, we all had one."

Sam quickly stood up "I've gotta go" he said as he ran fast to his bedroom. Everyone looked puzzled.

Bucky stood up, "I'll go see if he's alright" he said.

 

 

 

Bucky knocked on Sam's door, but entered anyway without realising. "Sorry" he said as closed the door behind him as he sat on the bed next to Sam. "What's up bird boy? Not like you to get distressed."

Sam took a deep breath, "I just feel uncomfortable about them talking about my life like that."

Bucky nodded, "Yeah that would make me uncomfortable too, but they don't mean to cause you stress Sam, they're just looking out for you." A few moments of silence passed. "I feel like there's more to this" Bucky spoke up. Sam slowly nodded. "You don't have to tel-" but Bucky was interrupted by Sam.

"No I will" replied Sam, "You've opened up to me about your past so it just feels rght that I do the same, plus I trust you Bucky, you are my friend." Sam's voice was shaky, but he continued, "I told you my last relationship didn't end well, it ended not long before I met Steve. There was this girl and we immediately clicked and I really thought she was the one. But things went dark, one day she got angry when I got home late and she pushed me down the stairs, she apologised and promised she wouldn't do it again but she...lied." (Sam was on the verge of tears). "Three days later when I was hanging out with one of my female friends, she poured hot water on my arm, she then got really controlling, I could only leave the house with her, I did all the chores around the house, I had to give her all my money and if I ever tried to stand up she would slap, bite, kick, punch, strangle me. I was so scared to tell anyone because who would believe me? And even if they did they would just laugh at me, she was a small female so who would? And told me she would accuse me of hitting her if I told anyone. She got so controlling that I didn't see my family and friends for months. She would even make me have sex with her even when I didn't want to, would accuse me of rape if I didn't agree. One day she got really violent after she caught me on my phone so she hit me around the head, I managed to stagger outside before collapsing in the arms of our neighbour. I went to hospital and she got arrested. I met my family for the first time in months and I was so happy I cried all day, thankfully for me they didn't judge me and have been really supportive, can't say the same for my fri-ex friends though. I've known them since school and thought they would support me, but when I told them they laughed at me, called me a pussy and pathetic for getting hit by a girl and i've never met them since. So yeah Bucky, that's why i'm scared of being in another relationship."

Bucky was gobsmacked. He felt awful to be honest. When he first met Sam he couldn't stand him but he now knew what he went through it just made Bucky feel terrible. But it was Sam's courage that made Bucky tell Sam a secret about his past. "You know" Bucky began, "I'm anxious about being in a relationship too and not just because of the winter solider thing but back when in the 1930s, my dad found out i was bisexual. Only steve knew but when my dad saw me kissing a guy in the alley at night he went mental. Punched me and told me how disgusting I was and for years I believed him. It wasn't until my time in Wakanda showed me that society is slowly moving on and that there is nothing wrong with me. But for so long I thought there was, as my Dad disowned me telling me I'm no longer his son and that he wished I was dead. That was the last thing he said to me before he died, he died hating me." Bucky started to sniff.

Sam was taken back by Bucky words. Oh god why did he have to be a prick to Bucky for so long? Sam then spoke up. "You know i'm bi too. My dad freaked out at first but was cool with it, some friends did leave me though. Never been with a guy like I have a woman, I mean I did have a crush on my friend Riley but I knew it was just a crush and not love. Plus he was straight so..." he chuckled but tears still showed as he remembered his dead friend. After what seemed forever, the two continued to cry until Sam asked Bucky "Can you stay here with me tonight?"

Bucky instantly replied with "Sure".


	10. A new day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam grow closer, Sif finds Earth very strange, Wanda's still struggling to cope, and the day doesn't end well for poor Peter.

It was the morning after, and Sam and Bucky woke up in Sam's bed. "All right?" Bucky asked.

Sam smiled in response, "fine thanks, you?" Bucky nodded. Sam continued "thanks for being there for me last night, it helped to talk to someone."

"Same here, it felt great opening up to someone else" said Bucky. The two took a shower, then walked their way to kitchen to have some breakfast.

"You know" Sam said while they walked, "When I first met Steve I helped him with a list of all the stuff he needed to catch up on, I'm gonna do the same to you, it's only recently that you've properly settled down in the 21st century, so you've got some catching up to do."

Bucky sighed, "Okay bird boy, but please don't puck crap stuff on the list, i've had enough torture in my lifetime." As Sam was going to respond to Bucky's dark joke, the two had arrived at the kitchen, where everyone else were waiting.

 

 

 

A few people from last night (Pepper, Nick, Wong, Stephen, T'challa, Valkyrie, Maria, Carol and Clint) had to leave early in the morning, although Rhodey told everyone Wong, Valkyrie and Carol would come back for four days in the next week. Sam had found a sheet of paper and began writing a list for Bucky, and as everyone were eating their cereal or pancakes (or a big fried breakfast if you were Bucky or Scott), Bruce noticed Wanda was being very silent, stirring a bowl around and around instead of eating it. He whispered to her so no one else would hear "Alright kid?"

She then started to fiddle with her buttons, "It's just...well...the last time I had a proper breakfast-I mean one when I wasn't on the run and in a proper kitchen-I had a breakfast cooked by Vision, it admittedly wasn't the best thing I tasted but he tried and it meant so much to me, it was the last proper meal before everything went wrong and it just reminds me how much I miss him, I thought I would start to move on but I guess i'm not" she started to tear up.

Bruce knew exactly what she meant, he still wasn't over the deaths of Vision, Nat and Tony. "I understand kid and you may not like what I'm about to say but I don't think we'll ever move on, it's not exactly an easy thing to do, I know you still miss Vision and your brother, heck poor Thor has lost his Father, Mother, Brother and best friend Heimdall but he still smiles. Deep down I know it causes him so much pain but he knows that those he love would not want not want him to live a life of misery and pain. It will be hard but the best you can do is too enjoy life the best you can, don't you think that's what Vision and Pietro would want for you?"

Her tears quickly began to fade "I guess you're right, It'll be hard but I know that they would want me to have the happiest live I can have, not mope around and be depressed everyday."

 

 

 

Sif was viewing her cutlery with confusion and began to eat the waffles Hope had made for her. "How strange...these swords are so small, and you have tiny tridents too, and why are none of these bowls and plates pure gold?" Hope began to correct her, but Sif spoke again "Thor was right, this planet is very unusual. I mean, you have a day in December dedicated to Boxing, a strange noise called 'Hip-Hop', and food called fish fingers even though fish don't have fingers, it's so bizzare!" Hope realized it was going to be a long story as she started to explain how wrong everything Sif said was, although she admitted Hip-Hop sounded a bit strange.

 

 

 

Peter was very quickly rambling on excitedly as everyone else politely let him continue. "I can't wait to show May and Ned around this place, I mean they know my secret identity so it should be alright right? I still can't believe I'm an Avenger! It's so cool being part of the best team in the world! I wonder what we're going to do today? I suppose until we get a call we just train? Although I expect some of you to be doing some research, I could help if you want? Although I do warn you I probably won't be much help. I enjoyed last nights party, we should definitely do more in the future! Pepper said that Morgan wants to visit us, I know I'm Morgan's favourite I mean who can blame her I am the best! I heard Wanda might get a pet here, if she does I do too! When we have time off we should have some fun-movie night, board games, days outs-anything fun! I hope we can go back to Wakanda, that place is just so awesome! I wonder when we'll meet the guardians again? I promised Mantis i'd show her around this place and I must keep this promise! Plus I want to know if they found Nebula's sister, I hope they have. Oh and I wonder how Thor's doing with them. Now we've got the 'devil of Hell's kitchen' as an ally, I must meet him! He seems so cool! Fury also said he had found allies, two groups of teens. One of them has a dinosaur, A DINOSAUR! I've got to meet it! And what about-"

Shuri and Okoye were amazed he still kept talking as he hadn't ran out of breath. "Does he have a off button?" Okoye whispered to Shuri, who giggled in response.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, everyone had finished their breakfast and decided to go do their respective jobs around the facility. Bucky and Sam were the only two remaining as Sam had finished his list for Bucky. "Here it is!" He handed it over.

Bucky Barnes' To-Do list:

Game of thrones-tv show (although don't have high hopes for the ending)

Star wars-franchise (Steve must've told you about this?)

Queen-band (Freddie Mercury is a legend)

Playstation 5 (play some games with me if you want?)

Harry Potter (books way better than the films imo)

Disney (you're going to be obsessed!)

Lord of the rings-book and film trilogy

South park-tv show

The Simpsons-tv show

Bourne-film series (I know you'll like this!)

Adele-singer (you must know Adele? literally everyone has her albums! clue:it's the one Scott always cries to)

The muppets christmas carol- BEST. CHRISTMAS. FILM. EVER.

Mario-video game franchise (I know i'll beat you at Mario kart old man!)

Sia-singer

Jurassic park-film

Rocky-film

Shrek 1 and 2-films

The last of us-video game

Breaking bad- tv show

Mcdonalds

Terminator-film

More will be added as I think of them

 

Bucky chuckled as he folded up the paper and tucked it in his pocket. "Seems I've got a lot of homework to do" he said as the two went off to the training room.

 

 

 

 

Shuri and Bruce were in the lab doing research. Bruce really didn't want to admit it but it was clear the teenager was smarter than him. Shuri knew it too but she also had something she would never admit to Bruce-she really respected him. Bruce was probbaly the only person whose intelligence almost matched her and it really impressed her, she may hate to admit it but even she had learned a thing or two from him. Plus if it wasn't for Bruce then Shuri, T'challa and trillions more would still be dead. So yes Bruce was someone she would definitely look up to. She wouldn't let T'challa know though, he would find it hilarious that she would finally admit to like working on her work with someone else.

 

 

 

Rhodey and Peter were training outside. "Let's go old man!" Peter shouted as Rhodey began to hover in the air. The two agreed to a race around the building and the loser would have to let Morgan put make up on their face. The race started and Peter's swinging skills had greatly improved, with him skipping corners easily, however just as he thought he was going to win, he crashed into a tree, with Rhodey emerging victorious.

"I won!" Rhodey yelled, "Um, Peter where are you?" A few seconds passed until Rhodey heard a small voice say " Up here." Rhodey looked up to find Peter tangled in a tree with a bird's nest resting on his head, Rhodey roared with laughter as a embarrassed Peter said "Please help me down, AND DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" The mother bird began to peck his head.


	11. Sam's secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has an important conversation with Cassie, while a mission ends badly.

It was a sunny Saturday and Scott decided to make an important phone call in private to Cassie. "Hi Dad, you good?" Cassie answered after two rings.

Scott replied with "I'm fine peanut, you up to anything today?"

Cassie enthuciactically replied with "Yes, i'm helping Hank and Janet with their research! It's so much fun and interesting, they have so many ants helping them in their lab. I'm helping them with this 'Stature' suit they're making, it looks so cool! It may even be their best suit yet! We're also continuing trying to help Ava Starr, you know the girl with the 'ghost' like powers? I've learned so much from Janet and Hank, I can see why you're so close with them." A few moments passed, "Dad, why did you ring me?"

Scott was nervous but he had to answer her, "Well peanut...You know i've been dating Hope for quite some time and...well I was going to propose to her, is that alright with you?"

His ear was deafend by her screams, "Oh my god Daddy yes! Hope is wonderful and you two are perfect for each other! I can't wait for the wedding-An Avengers wedding! I'm so happy for you, when will you ask her?"

Scott smiled at her response, "Well not quite yet, I still need to buy a ring and think how i'm going to plan the proposal, but i'm glad you're happy peanut."

The two said their goodbyes, but not before Cassie said "But for the love of god Dad, don't sing at the wedding, we don't want a repeat of Christmas 2015."

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Sif was hanging out in the lounge with Valkyrie, Okoye, Shuri, Carol and Maria as they were teaching her about life on Earth. "I found it weird at first" Valkyrie admitted, "but after five years I got used to it quite quickly...kinda."

Carol added "I still get confused over it, seeing as i'm not always on Earth, but the lifestyles i've seen on other planets vary from each other, some similar to Earth in a way."

Maria then asked Sif "Ask us anything about life on Earth you want to know."

Sif wondered for a minute before she asked "Why has American football nothing like normal football, but soccer is?"

Maria nodded in agreement "Okay i'm American and even I admit that's a stupid thing, like who thought of that?"

Sif took a sip of her drink of water and then asked "How can people poke each other on Facebook? I've tried but I don't know how you can poke someone using a computer."

Shuri replied "Yeah that's not actually poking, it's a useless thing on Facebook to be honest."

Sif thought for a moment before she spoke up again "Why don't any horses on Earth have wings? Asgard had many."

Valkyrie responded "I know! I mean the animals are cute here but Asgard wins for that hands down! I mean this planet has an animal called a skunk, why would anyone like something so stinky?"

Sif looked sad when Asgard was mentioned, "I still miss my former home, devastated that I couldn't defend it."

Valkyrie agreed, "At least that bitch Hela went died with it, speaking of Asgard, it was Loki disguising at Odin who banished you?" Sif nodded. "That sly bastard" said Valkyrie as the two Asguardians giggled.

"I suppose Earth isn't too bad, but I think it's ridiculous this Country elected a tv star as it's leader" Said Sif.

Okoye agreed, "It's why Wakanda is superior, we are serious with our politics and King T'challa is a wonderful leader, much better than any other country's, you lot are all led by buffoons." Everyone nodded.

A few seconds later, Sif spoke again, "So basically, what i've learned today is that Earth and everything in it makes no sense and it seems even it's inhabitants aren't happy about it as it's led by idiots, agree?" All of the other woman said in unison "Yes!"

 

 

 

Later day Wanda was reading a book in the lounge when she saw Sam and Bucky enter the room laughing with their hands around their shoulders.

"I told you I would beat you at Smash Bros" Bucky taunted Sam.

"I'll get you back old man!" was Sam's reply. The two sat down and continued their conversation, not realising Wanda was in the same room. "What do you want to do next time we have time off?" Sam asked Bucky.

Bucky answered with , "Anything! I haven't had fun like this since the fourties. Maybe try a theme park, go for a run, go to the cinema, buy some sports equipment, go visit Steve." Sam was happy with his response, Bucky had been through so much that it was great seeing him happy with his life now. He also knew Steve would be happy, Steve told Sam months ago that as Steve was old, one of his last requests was for Bucky to have a happy life and at the moment it looked like that was going to happen. "I'm just going to the toilet" said Bucky, leaving Sam with Wanda, who he had just realised was in the room.

Wanda then broke the silence, "You both look happy when you're together" she smiled.

Sam stuttered "Well...yeah...he's my friend."

"You're both very close, always together, it's nice how much you both care for each other...I'm sure you really care for him" Wanda let slip. It got Sam thinking, yeah he cared for Bucky, so why did that make him feel...confused? Bucky's just a mate, he loves talking with him, he loves hagning out with him, he loves getting to know him, he loves training with him, he loves being with him, he loves h-Woah! He can't believe he almost thought that! Him and Bucky are too very close friends who enjoy each other's company, nothing unusual about that. Bucky returned to the room and he and Sam eventually made their way to the kitchen, with Wanda smiling as she watched them. Peter entered the room and asked, "What you smiling about Wanda?"

"Oh...nothing" She replied.

 

 

 

One month later:

An incident in New York was all over the news, a gang of super-strength men keep a road full of drivers in their cars hostage. Sam, Bucky, Hope, Scott, Peter, Wanda, Rhodey, Maria, Stephen, Wong, Shuri and Sif were sent to rescue the hostages. "What do we do Sam?" Wanda asked with worry in her voice.

Sam shouted "Everyone split up, half distract the thugs while the other half get everyone out of their cars and escort them out of here safetly." Everyone nodded and Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, Hope, Sif and Peter took on the gang while the others went to save the hostages.

Stephen led the rescue team, "Everyone needs to be quiet! Me, Wong and Maria will get everyone out of their cars while you lot make a path for them to escape." And thankfully it went plain sailing for the group, Wanda managed to remove the cars to make a clear path while Shuri and Scott successfully escorted everyone to safety. After the hostages were freed, the rescue team joined Sam's group to finish off the thugs.

It didn't take too long. As much as the men were strong, they were no match for the Avengers. "I think we're done here" said Rhodey, as he kicked a thug in the groin who collapsed in pain, earning a high five from Peter. Sam looked around and it seemed Rhodey was right, all of the men had seem to be defeated and SHIELD agents quickly arrived to arrest them. "Good job everyone!" Sam shouted. It was all going well and seemed like the end of any of the missions they've done in the past few weeks, that is until Sam heard a noise that haunted him-Wanda's scream. He quickly turned around to see what she was pointing at-A thug had somehow broke free, and had stabbed Bucky in the stomach, who fell to the floor. Sam was filled with anger, and lunged at Bucky's attacker, punching him unconcious. He then went to Bucky's body, which had a crying Wanda and Shuri surrounding him.

"Come on Barnes wake up, wake up!" Sam screamed as Hope intervened, "Sam, we need to get him to Helen at the base now!"

 

 

 

Hours had passed and all of the Avengers were back at the base, waiting in the lounge to hear news about Bucky. The man who attacked him (and the rest of the gang) were now in custody, but it didn't feel like a victory seeing as Bucky was hurt. The team were all crying. Everyone was there except for Sam who refused to leave Bucky's side ever since the operation.

After what seemed like an eternity, Helen Cho entered the lounge as everyone stood up, anxious to hear her news. "Don't worry, the operation was a success, remember Barnes has the serum in him meaning his recovery willl be quick, before you know it he'll be back on missions with you all very soon, he's sleeping with Sam keeping a watch on him." Everyone sighed in relief. Wanda and Shuri were the most worried, it took a while for Okoye to calm Shuri down a few hours ago. Wanda had always been close with Bucky, while Shuri became friends with him when he stayed at Wakanda.

Rhodey spoke to Helen, "I know you said he needs rest, but can Wanda and Shuri at least go visit him?" She nodded and the two girls said thanks to Rhodey as they walked to the medical room.

The girls arrived and immediatly saw a sleeping Bucky on a bed. Shuri still found it weird that Bucky had short hair now, but knew how much getting rid of his 'Winter Solider' hair meant to him. She also noticed Sam sitting beside the bed, one hand holding one of Bucky's hands while the other stroked Bucky's cheek. Sam had tears stained everywhere on both cheeks, while his eyes were still wet. Bucky had meant so much to Sam in the last few months, and despite Helen saying he will fully healed soon, it scared him that he almost died, too soon after Tony, Nat and Vision died.

Wanda was questioning whether to ask Sam a question she wanted to ask him for some time and after a while thinking, she decided to, "You love him, don't you?"

After a few moments of silence, she got a response from him, "Yes" Sam said, and Wanda and Shuri consoled and hugged him as more tears fell down his face.


	12. Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol uncovers a secret, the team has a new obsession and it's a life changing night for Sam and Bucky.

Some time had passed since Bucky's injury and Helen was right, he healed and got better very quickly, he'll back doing missions by the end of the week.

Sam has been with Bucky ever since the incident, helping him when needed. He had sworn both Wanda and Shuri to secrecy and while both girls suggested to Sam that he should confess to Bucky, they eventually agreed to keep secret. Sam didn't want anything to ruin his friendship with Bucky and he didn't want to disappoint Steve either, Steve had spent years trying to get Bucky and Sam to get along and Sam doesn't want to undo all of his hard work, plus the media and public will destroy any sense of privacy he had if they realised he had feelings for a teammate, Hope and Scott get pretty bad and those two admit it's difficult to have a love life with the whole world watching. And Bucky has been through so much that it would be wrong for Sam to reveal something that would shock him so much, he'll just have to keep it a secret.

 

 

 

Carol had been staying at the compound for a few days and after a long morning of exercise (that didn't leave her feeling tired or sweaty) she went to find Scott so she ask him if he wanted to train after lunch. Carol learned from Sif that Scott was in his and Hope's bedroom, so she walked her way to his room. She opened the door and was met with a big surprise. Scott saw her and dropped a small box that was open-and containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "Oh shit" said Scott, as he knew his secret was rumbled. "Carol please i'm begging you, please don't tell anyone about this!" He started to panicked hysterically.

Carol went up to him and put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down, "Scott! Take a deep breath, relax!" It did take a few minutes, but eventually Carol had managed to calm Scott down. Carol broke the silence "So, you're finally going to ask her? Amazed it's taken you this long to be honest."

Scott went very sheepish, "Well yeah I love her, when she died I...well you know I did everything I did to bring her back, that short time she was dead is a time I don't want to happen ever again, so I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, got this ring and now I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to propose, I really want the moment to be special you know?"

Carol smiled widely, "Awwwwwww Scott that's so sweet, you two deserve this and i'm sure you'll think of the perfect moment to propose, take your time with this!" The two shared a hug. "Oh but if you're inviting the Guardians then we're giving Quill a no-dance rule, the guy is terrible and cringey." Said Carol, earning agreement from Scott.

 

 

 

Peter walked in the lounge to sit next to Maria and Bruce. "Hey kid" Bruce greeted, noticing a smile on Peter's face, he continued "Anything interesting happen?"

Peter nodded, "Just got off the phone with Morgan, she's been busy telling me about her week, she's been to the park, made a new friend, watched her favourite tv show and has been baking cookies with Pepper."

Bruce smiled, "That sounds great, I hear her and Pepper will come visit us again soon, that'll be nice."

Maria chimed in "I heard Peter that you lost a bet with Rhodes, Morgan's ging to have to give you a makeover!"

Peter groaned as the other two laughed. "Don't remind me" whined Peter.

"Oh come on" Maria said, "You may like it, Peter Parker AKA a future drag race contestant?"

"YES!" Bruce roared.

Peter shook his head, "Okay so one: I don't want Peter Parker to be famous and two: I'm not a drag queen!"

Maria replied "Well you need a drag name, 'Miss Penny Parker'? 'The Spider-Girl'?"

Bruce joined in "How about 'May's little angel'"?

Peter's eye widened, "How did you know she calls me that?"

Maria and Bruce went back to laughing, Maria clutching her sides. She spoke again after she calmed down, "Seriously though, Drag Race is my favourite show, me, Wanda and Shuri love it, i'm a Tammie Brown stan for life."

Bruce replied "Bianca Del Rio fan here", earning a surprised look from Peter and Maria. "What?" Bruce replied, "I may be a man but even I know that show's fucking great."

Maria looked proud, "Finally, some people finally have some taste in this place!" She said.

 

 

 

Wanda, Hope, Sif and Okoye were done in the training room, and despite the fact it was night time, they decided to go outside in the facility's massive garden to get some fresh air. "Brrrr, it's cold!" shivered Wanda.

Okoye however looked unfazed by the cold, "Much worse things in life, i'm fine in temperatures like this."

Wanda looked at Okoye impressed, "You really seem to be good at everything, I wish I was."

It was Okoye's turn to be impressed, "My dear child, you took on Thanos on your own!" Wanda smiled.

Time had passed and the girls talked about pretty much anything, how training was going, their fellow Avengers, what's on the news, Scott and Clint's terrible sense of humor. "I can't believe how you put up with Scott" said Sif, "You two are pretty different from each other to be honest."

Hope nodded "Yes but as they say, opposites attract! I'm still surprised we're together to be honest, when we first met I couldn't stand him at all, but I got to know him and I guess he's now my soulmate, and I kinda like the fact that we have different personalities, although I am always right when it comes to arguments!" Everyone chuckled.

Sif turned around to face Okoye, "What about your boyfriend? You don't mention him that much."

And for the first time in a long time, Okoye looked...lonely? "His name is W'kabi, I haven't seen him since I became an Avenger but I talk to him every day. I'm actually going back to Wakanda soon to spend some time with him and to reconnect with the country I love, the Princess and King are fine with me having some time away here and I shouldn't be too long away, I don't leave for a while yet anyway and I'll come back early if I'm needed." The girls were sad to hear Okoye was going away but knew she missed Wakanda and if felt right that she sometimes take time away to serve the country she loved and to see her lover, plus she said these breaks wouldn't be too long so she'll be back before they'll know it.

Sif then said she would probably take some days off to visit her friends in New Asgard, but added she would probably only be a few days each time seeing as she believed they didn't really need her there as much as she's needed at the Avengers facility. She also said the 'rock guy and his friend' are pretty weird and always ask her if she wants to play something called 'Fortnite'. "Building forts at night is a stupid idea." Hope was going to correct her until she heard Wanda's teeth gritting. "Time to get inside" she declared as they made their way back into the building.

As they were inside, they spotted Shuri running. "Where are you going my Princess?" Asked Okoye.

Shuri shouted back "Rupaul's Drag Race is starting!" The four girls quickly followed Shuri to the living room where Peter, Maria and Bruce were waiting.

 

 

 

Later that night as everyone got ready for bed, Sam once again decided to spend the night with Bucky again, even though Bucky was pretty much healed now. Bucky realised Sam hasn't left him for a while now, he kinda...liked it to be honest. He liked being around Sam. "Ready for bed?" Asked Sam.

Bucky was about to say yes, but out of nowhere changed his words, "Thank you Sam, you've been there for me since the beginning even when you hated my guts, helped me with my injury, help me settle back in society, help me with everything, thanks for being such a good friend."

Sam beamed, "Bucky, you don't need to thank me, i'm glad to be your friend."

Bucky grinned, "As I say, different from when we hated each other." They both laughed.

"Oh god Bucky I love your laugh" Sam giggled.

Bucky grinned as he laughed, "What this laugh?" As he continued to laugh.

Sam laughed with him, "Yes I love it!" He continued, "I love it, I love you!" The laughter immediately stopped as tense filled both bodies. 'Oh shit!' Sam thought, 'He's going to hate me now, why did I do that?' Bucky stared back at Sam with shock. Sam stuttered, "Bucky...let me explain...oh fuck...I...i'm so sorry...i'll just go" and as Sam tried to get off the bed, Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him back on.

"Sam" he said with a shaky voice, "I need you to be perfectly honest with me, if you made a mistake just say and we'll move on and forget this ever happened but if I heard right, then please tell me, I have a right to know Sam."

'What do I do' Sam thought? 'I could lie and everthing will go back to normal, or I can be honest and possibly ruin our friendship forever.' Sam looked at Bucky's face and realised he just couldn't lie to him, Bucky didn't deserve that. With a shaky voice and tears starting to fall from his eyes, Sam confessed all to Bucky. "Oh Bucky...I...I love you! I know it's a shock but I do, I think I have for a long time, I love you personality, love your company, love your good looks" Sam chuckled, "I love you! You mean so much to me and I was scared you were going to die, that day was horrible and it's when I realised I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're perfect, how you handled adjusting to life after everything you've been through is inspirtational and i'm so proud of you, you've also made me a better person, I just-" his sentence was interrupted by a long, passionate kiss from Bucky. After a few seconds they separated. "Wow" Sam breathed heavily.

It was now Bucky's turn to cry, "You idiot, I love you too! I love everything about you Sam, and I think I have for a while, you've taken care for me despite the fact I fucked up your life, you make me smile with your terrible jokes, make me happy when you're near, I never want to be without you, I never thought I would be happy with my life but you helped me Sam, you mean everything to me you fucking idiot" They giggled as they kissed numerous times.

"So does that mean we're official?" Sam cheekily asked.

"Yes idiot" replied Bucky, "This is the happiest i've been since the fourties!" They kissed more intensely as they took of their shirts. Bucky then pulled them under the duvets.

Sam paused, "Bucky, are you sure? I don't want you to rush if it makes you uncomfortable."

Bucky replied, "Sam, trust me I want this, plus I haven't had sex since the fourites, I fucking need this!"

Sam laughed out loud but then seriously "Are you absolutely sure Bu-" Bucky interrupted with another passionate kiss as the two spent the night...well you know!


	13. Scott's proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a big day for Scott and Hope, Sif learns more about life on Earth and Sam and Bucky are official.

Early the following morning, Bucky woke up in Sam's arms. Bucky smiled even when Sam eventually woke up. "Hey boyfriend" Bucky sang-song.

Sam chuckled "I never thought you would say those words to me" as he kissed Bucky on the lips. Sam joked "This isn't a dream is it? I really had sex with a guy who tried to kill me when we first met?" Bucky laughed. Sam went serious quickly "I'm serious though Bucky, I really love you and I can't wait to share my life with you."

Bucky beamed at him, "Me too, but if we ever decide to have kids then we're absolutely not going to name them after Harry Potter characters." Sam whined, earning a elbow on the ribs from Bucky. Sam in return gave Bucky a tickle.

After a while just cuddling, Bucky asked Sam "Should we get up? The others will be wondering why we're not having breakfast with them."

Sam shook his head "No, wanna spend time alone with you."

Bucky gave a sly smirk to Sam, "You know, I'm okay for round three."

Sam responded "Pretty sure it's round four" as the two went back under the duvets.

 

 

 

Everyone (except Sam and Bucky) were having breakfast in the kitchen. "Where do you think Sam and Bucky are?" Asked Wanda.

"Probably just tired, let them sleep in, it's not like we have a mission currently." Rhodey responded.

Hope excused herself as she went to the toilet. Carol nudged Scott who stood up. His voice quiet even though Hope was nowhere near, "Guys, I have a massive favor, I need you all to leave the facility later. I need some time alone with Hope, i'm going to propose to her." Everyone cheered and some patted Scott on the back. "Guys shhhhhhh!" Scott whined, "Make sure to tell Sam and Bucky too please."

Wanda squeeled "This is so exciting!" And everyone else followed with their own congratulations.

"Congrats Scott!"

"I'm so happy for you both!"

"This is so exciting!"

"You're both so perfect for each other!"

At that moment Hope returned and the noise quickly silenced which she found a little odd but though nothing of it. Sam and Bucky followed not long after. "What took you guys?" Asked Maria. They both stuttered "Uh...um...nothing!"

 

 

 

Sam and Bucky were told about Scott's plan so left the facility when everyone else did. Everyone had different places to go and so did Sam and Bucky, who decided to visit Steve. Thy visited him multiple times every week and it was a highlight for all three of them. The two decided that while they weren't ready for their team and the world to know their secret, they could tell Steve he's their best friend and they trusted him. Sam parked the car outside Steve's new house, a small cottage in a deserted location so the media couldn't disturb him. The two knocked the door and entered the room and saw that there were no carers, nurses and houskeepers today, just Steve.

The old man looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled at the two men fondly. "Hey Bucky, hey Cap" he said. It still felt weird to Sam that people were calling him 'Cap'. The two sat down on the sofa directly opposite Steve's armchair, "Hey Steve" the two greeted.

"What have you done today?" Asked Bucky.

Steve answered "Just watching the TV, watching baseball still entertains me after all these years, also just finished reading 'The winds of winter', thank god George RR Martin wasn't a victim of the snap, would've took him longer although I can't believe he's finally reeased it" Steve chuckled. "What about you two?" Steve asked.

Bucky answered "Well Scott is finally going to propose to Hope."

Steve beamed "About time! I just hope i'm around for the wedding!" he joked but the other two found it upsetting. Steve then asked "And what about you guys, done anything lately?"

This was it, the moment they would tell him, so why did they feel nervous? They knew Steve would be happy about the news but they were still worried. After a awkward few seconds of silence, Sam held Bucky's hand (his metal one and Bucky loved that Sam never flinched). Sam stuttered "We're...well...we're a dating, we're in love". Silence.

"Well Steve?" Bucky asked. Still silence.

Then Steve grabbed his sides of his belly and roared the biggest laugh he had ever done, so loud that the whole world could hear. Sam and Bucky looked puzzled as Steve just laughed as started to rock back and forth and wiping tears from his eyes, Sam was worried Steve doing this at his old age wasn't good for him. Steve then laughed "Oh...my...god! You couldn't make it up, enemies to lovers!"

After a few minutes Steve's laughter died down, "So..." Bucky said.

Steve replied "If you're wondering if i'm happy for you then the answer is a big fat yes! I'm so happy for you both guys, you deserve happiness and i'm thrilled that you've both found love, although I can't believe that just years ago you hated each other's guts" Steve chuckled and the other two joined in. Steve then told the two "I'm serious though, I'm delighted for you both, it surprised me you both from hating to loving each other but it makes so much sense if you think about it, guys I just can't express how great this news is!" Bucky and Sam were so happy with Steve's reaction. "When are you telling everyone else?" Steve asked.

Sam replied "We plan on telling the team soon, the world though? That's going to be tough, we're gonna take our time with that one."

Steve nodded, "If anyone gives you two grief over this then they're going to have to talk with me, don't matter how old I am!" Bucky rolled his eyes as the elderly Steve reminded him of the young, skinny Steve from Brooklyn.

 

 

 

Maria and Shuri decided to take Sif around New York. The trio took her to McDonalds and Maria and Sif ordered Sif a happy meal. Sif stared blankly at the food, "What's this?" She turned to Maria who replied "A happy meal." Sif looked confused "This meal will make me happy?" Maria and Shuri nodded and Sif took a bite out of her burger. Her eyes widened "Oh my goodness, this is delicious!" She quickly finished her meal.

The girls then went to a bookshop. Sif didn't look very impressed. "All the books Wanda bought here are so awful, too girly for me."

Shuri replied "Well Sif, books aren't just romance, you can find books based on anything you want."

Sif looked thrilled, "So books about action?"

"Yes."

"Warriors?"

"Yes."

"War?"

"Yes."

"Gods?"

"Yes."

After that Sif didn't need persuading, she loved that you could read any story you wanted, so she proceeded to buy a dozen books.

 

After leaving the shop, the trio were stopped by a woman who shrieked "Oh my god, The Avengers! Can I please have a selfie?" Sif looked confused and asked, "What's a selfie?"

Shuri explained what a selfie was and while Sif found it strange she agreed to the woman's request and by the end Sif turned out to be quite the poser.

Shuri and Maria continued the spend the day teaching Sif about human life and the more they went on, the more interested Sif was. "So, used to human life yet?" Maria asked.

Sif replied "It's growing on me. I love these 'karaoke bars' on this planet and milkshakes are delicious, can we do this again?" Maria and Shuri nodded.

 

 

 

After a couple hours napping, Hope realised that the facility was very quiet. 'How strange' she thought. "Hello!" She yelled, "Anyone here?" No one responded.

After a few minutes searching rooms, she heard music coming from the lounge, one of her favourite songs: Love by Lana Del Rey. She entered the room to see a grinning Scott standing in the middle of the room next to a table and two chairs at each end. But it was what else was in the room that surprised her, the walls of the room were covered in photos, each one showing different parts of Scott and Hope's relationship, there was one of the two with a young Cassie, the two with the Avengers, another of them celebrating their first anniversary as a couple and so much more. "What is this?" She asked.

Scott shrugged nervously, "Just want to remind you of all the great memories, i've also made your favourite meal!" Hope raised her eyebrow, Scott was not a good cook (he has broken three ovens after all). The two sat down to eat and Hope was surprised, the food tasted not bad! Scott must've been practising. The two discussed everything about their relationship, from the first time they met until now.

Hope could tell Scott was nervous, "What's wrong Scott?"

Scott was starting to sweat. He stood up from his chair shaking, he then went down on one knee next to Hope. Scott was petrified but began to speak, "Hope, you are the love of my life and I want to spent every second of my life with you, you mean so much to me and it'd make my dream if you'll say yes to this question, will you marry me?" Within a flash Hope squeeled and jumped on Scott, hugging him and kissing every part of his face. "I take that as a yes?" Said Scott with a huge grin.

 

 

 

The following night, everyone had gathered to celebrate Scott and Hope's engagement. Pepper, Morgan, Happy, May, Nick, Cassie, Hank, Janet, Steve and the Bartons had also arrived to congragulate the couple. It was a great night, except for Peter who had makeup all over his face thanks to Morgan. May did her best not to laugh, "You...don't look that bad Peter...honest!"

Rhodey however, couldn't contain his laughter "Oh my god! I'm so glad I beat you in that race!"

Morgan then returned to ask Peter "Do you like your make-over?" He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, she was pretty much like a little sister to him, so Peter lied "I love it Morgan, great job!" Morgan was happy and hugged Peter, who saw Pepper across the room mouthing 'Thank You!'

 

 

 

Hope, Scott, Hank, Janet and Cassie had gathered in the corner of the room. "I can't believe my jellybean is getting married!" Janet said excitedly.

Hank chimed in "Yes Hope, we're both very happy for you both, although I still can't believe you're marrying Scott of all people." Everyone chuckled at poor Scott's expense.

"When is the wedding jellybean?" Said Janet.

"We both decided we're going to take our time and not rush." Said Hope.

Cassie was excited, "A wedding-no an Avengers wedding! This is so cool!" For the rest of the night, Scott held his arm around Hope, almost like they were cuddling.

 

 

 

Okoye decided to break the silence with T'challa and Shuri, "So my majesty, do you have any interest in getting married?"

T'challa was taken back by the question, "Where has this come from?" He asked suspicously.

Okoye shrugged "It's just that every King needs a Queen.

And if then T'challa realised she was right, his mother was always suggesting to him it was time to get married and that Wakanda needed a Queen. But the truth was that T'challa didn't feel ready to get married yet, what was so wrong with a King doing things a little differently?

 

 

 

By the end of the night everyone had gathered on the multiple sofas in the middle of the room. "To Scott and Hope!" Said Clint and everyone repeated after him.

Bucky whispered something in Sam's ear, "You sure?" Sam replied.

Bucky nodded "Everyone is here, i'm fine telling close friends, just not the rest of the world" said Bucky.

Sam nodded as he raised his voice "Uh so...um...me and Bucky have some news." All eyes were on the duo, making them feel even more nervous.

"Is that you two are in love like Mr Lang and Miss Van Dyne?" Said Morgan innocently, making Bucky and Sam's eyes widen. "What?!" Sam stuttered. Morgan however, simply shrugged and said "I saw you both kissing outside in the garden earlier."

Maria said to Stephen "I told you so! Give me my ten bucks!" Stephen groaned as he handed over the money to her.

Bucky was gobsmacked, "Wait some of you knew!?" Some nodded their heads, "We kinda guessed, it was pretty obvious" was Valkyrie's reply.

Rhodey patted the pair on the back "I'm so happy for you both! But when will you tell the world?" The two explained to everyone that they wanted it to be kept secret and they all agreed. "I'm glad you told him Sam, you're both going to make each other vey happy." Said Wanda who hugged the pair.


	14. Stature.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double date ends with a massive shock for Scott.

Bucky and Sam sneaked out of the facility and into the city early one morning. Being Avengers, they were always meant to go out in public with bodyguards from SHIELD, but the two just wanted some time alone-wearing disguises of course. Baseball caps and sunglasses (learned from Steve) seemed to always-well mostly-work. The two loved New York as it seemed there was just so much to do in the lively city. They saw a movie, went to get a coffee, went to the walk in the park and so much more. Their phones kept going off and off (obviously by a furious Fury who wouldn't be happy that two Avengers sneaked out with bodyguards) so they eventually put them on silent. The two went to a souviner shop that selled Avengers merchandise (after all these years, Sam still found it a bit weird that you could buy 'Sam' themed toys, clothes, appliances etc). "Oh my fucking god" Bucky sighed as he saw a 'Bucky teddy bear'.

"Awwww I think it's cute, not cuter than the human form though!" Said Sam who proceeded to buy it because he did find it cute and he knew it would annoy Bucky. Sam got a little carried away as he then bought Bucky themed pencil cases, Bucky action figures, Bucky plates, Bucky soap and much more. Bucky kept shaking his head but Sam reminded Bucky not to be hypocritical as Bucky has lots of Black Panther merchandise. "T'challa has the best merchandise though!" Bucky would respond.

It was a great day but as the sun set they realised they had to go back home. "I hope we can do this more often" said Bucky. "Me too" Sam replied as the two hugged and shared a kiss.

"Yuck" they heard. They turned around to see a group of lads (they guessed late twenties or early thirties) laughing and pretending to retch and making other mocking sounds at them. They continued to insult the pair.

"Fucking disgusting."

"Fags."

"Poofters."

"Freaks."

"I'm going to be sick."

"So gross."

Sam got really angry as the group continue to mock the pair but when one started to point at at Bucky (who was sniffing his tears away and looked to the floor) he decided enough was enough. As one of the men went to shove Bucky, Sam grabbed him and pushed him on the floor, another man went to punch Sam but Sam kicked his legs which made the man trip. Sam glasses fell off him, "Oh fuck, that's Captain America!" One of the men gasped, "And that one looks like Bucky Barnes, two of the Avengers are fucking, what a bunch of freaks!"

Sam roared "Get lost!" But Bucky grabbed his arm "Sam, we gotta go!" Sam looked around to see dozens of people gathering around. All of them were muttering with each other.

"Oh my god is that Captain America and the White Wolf?"

"What are they doing here?"

"I heard they were seen kissing!"

"Wait, they're dating?!"

"I saw one fighting those men other there."

"I don't think I want my kids idolising a man like that."

"Okay let's go" Sam said as he grabbed Bucky's hand and the two ran fast away.

They eventually made it back to the facility, but before they opened the front doors, Sam stopped Bucky. "All the people there recorded us n their phones, everyone knows our relationship, I made the situation worse, Bucky i'm so sor-" Sam's words were cut off by a kiss from Bucky. "Sam" he said, "I don't hate you for what you did, I'm glad! Those assholes were getting to me but you stood up and i'm so happy you did! You were my hero!" The two smiled and held hands as they walked through the door and their smiles immediately dropped ad they met a furious Fury who gritted his teeth "Meeting room, now!" He yelled.

 

 

 

Fury slammed his fists on the table "You snuck out without guards, did a poor job of disguising yourselves and you Sam attacked three people! The media are going to love this!"

Sam argued back "They were harrassing me and Bucky, I know it was wrong but I wasn't going to let them get away with it".

Fury raised his voice back "You're Captain America! You don't do stuff like that, especially in front of strangers who'll film it for social media!"

Maria spoke up "Sounds like the pricks deserved it if you asked me, I think it's good that Captain America stood up to bigots and-" She shut up when Fury glared at her, even with one eye it was unnerving. "You never do that again" he said to Sam and Bucky, "It's gonna take a lot of work to make people shut up about this, especially as the whole world is talking about you, meeting dismissed."

Sam and Bucky sighed in relief as they left the room. "I'm still glad you did what you did" Bucky whispered, "You stood up for us and you wasn't ashamed of us, plus what you did reminds of Steve a lot" He giggled. "Anyway it's a interesting way to come out, seems we're already the most famous couple in the world." They held hands and at that moment Scott turned up and said "Hey there love birds! Look now the whole world knows about you two me and Hope are taking you both out for a double date tomorrow, no arguments!" He walked away before they could answer back.

 

 

 

The following night, Scott, Hope, Bucky and Sam went to a posh restaraunt for their double date (after the incident the day before, lots of bodyguards from SHIELD were surrounding the building). Hope made sure everyone turned their phones to silent so they weren't distracted. It was a fun night and the food was delicious! "So good!" Scott said as he rubbed his tummy. Sam agreed "Yeah this was a great idea guys!"

Hope spoke up "Okay so this might be a bit rude asking but how did you two get together?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders "I dunno, I realised I liked him as friend but without realising my feelings grew deeper." "Awwwwwwwww" Said Hope, "So much more romantic than how me and Scott got together." Scott was too busy eating to listen.

Hope continued "I'm sorry about how you were outed, must of been awful". Sam nodded "Not how we planned it but it's out now, mostly positives messages from people, some nasty but nothing we can do about that sadly."

"Ignore them, just remember that it's your life and I think the two of you are going to inspire a lot of people, maybe change some attitudes" Hope smiled.

 

 

 

During the meal, Sam kept stroking Bucky's hand under the table to relax him. The whole restaraunt was watching their table and Bucky was terrified. Without anyone realising, a little girl walked up to the group's table. "Excuse me sir, can I have a autograph?" She asked sweetly to Bucky. Bucky was gobsmacked, someone was a fan of him?! He still presumed the public still hated him but here he was in front of a fan. Sam nudged him out of his thoughts "Um yeah sure kid!" He signed her photo. She gave him a massive hug "Thank you mister, I can't believe I met my favourite Avenger!" She skipped back showing excitedly showing her parents the photo. Bucky felt so happy and emotional at that moment, it seems people were finally learning to accept him.

The group continued to have fun and enjoy their meal. It seems Hope was obsessed with the new couple "Okay so Bucky I gotta ask, the two of you hated each other for a long time, what happened!?" Bucky laughed "Well he just couldn't resist my charm" earning a elbow in the arms from Sam. Bucky then went serious "No but i'm happy with Sam, I didn't think I ever would be happy again, I feel I have a future now" earning a kiss on the cheek from Sam (and a few photos from onlookers). Bucky then asked Scott and Hope if they had any news. "Well" said Hope, "Mum and Dad have finally finished the Stature suit, Cassie is with them today and she rang me this morning to tell me the news."

 

 

 

A few minutes later the group noticed a lot of other diners were making noise and were staring at the tv in the corner of the room. "What are they looking at?" Said Scott. On the tv was a breaking news broadcast, showing a massive figure saving cars from a collapsed bridge. It was in San Fransicso and as a bridge collapsed, a massive figure wearing a red and black suit picked up the falling cars and put them safely on land. In no time the giant had succeeded earning applause. "Who is that?" Asked Bucky, "They're a hero, they saved so many lives!"

Hope however was suspicious "That tech they're using looks very familiar, i'll check my phone and see if I can find out anything about this guy." As she checked her phone, she realised she had a lot of missed calls from her mother. "Mum? What's wrong?"She asked. Janet was hysteric "The Stature suit is gone! Someone's took it!"

At that moment Scott realised he had a lot of missed calls from Hank and when he answered he heard Hank say "Scott, i'm so sorry but it's Cassie, she's vanished, I have no idea where she ran off to." At that moment Scott put two and two together-"SHE IS SO GROUNDED!" He yelled.

 

 

 

Hank and Janet had found Cassie had immeditely brought her to the Avengers facility to meet her father. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid and dangerous!" Scott said in a shaky voice, he lost Cassie for five years and never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

Cassie sniffed "I know I shouldn't of taken the suit but when I found out about the bridge I realised I could be like you, being a hero."

Scott sighed "Oh peanut" And hugged the tearful girl. "I'm just worried sick, I love you and it would destroy me if anything bad happens to you."

After a while Cassie broke the silence "Mom is furious with me isn't she?" Scott nodded his head "Yes peanut, but like me she is just worried, she'll pick you up from here in the morning." Scott then said "I think you own Hank and Janet a massive apology for stealing the suit."

Cassie sniffed "I'm so sorry, it was wrong of me and I won't do anything like that again, I just hope this means I can still work with you guys."

Janet was in deep thought and then said "You know, someone does need to wear the Stature suit." Everyone was shocked by her words. She continued "You wanna be a hero? I'll hapilly train you, I think with some practice you'll be great as you've shown earlier today, i'll be sure to make sure she's safe and she won't be doing any dangerous missions for a long time, so what do you say Scott?"

Cassie begged him with puppy eyes. Scott wondered 'Maybe it's a good idea? I trust Janet and it's not like Cassie is ever going to give up on her superhero dream.' Scott turned to Cassie "Okay, but I have rules:

One-You do everything Janet says.

Two-You only wear the suit when Janet says so you never wear without her permission.

Three-You will only do training, like how to control the suit and practising fighting like how Hope taught me, no missions or fighting bad guys like me and the Avengers.

Four-Don't tell your friends about this, you got all that?"

Cassie hugged him tightly, "Thank you Dad!" She couldn't believe it, her dream of being a superhero was about to come true. Sure her Dad said only training and that'll probably take some years seeing that's she's young but she's got to start somewhere. In some years time though she could become an Avenger like her Dad and Hope, and she couldn't wait!


	15. Bucky the hero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Morgan remember Tony while Bucky proves to the world that he makes a great Avenger.

A few weeks later:

 

Morgan spent the day at the facility, looked after mostly by Peter. The two of them loved it when they spent time together, Peter viewed Morgan has his little sister while Morgan viewed Peter as her older brother.

Peter decided to take Morgan around the city (of course accompanied by bodyguards). Their first stop-ice cream! Peter ordered a strawberry flavour but Morgan wanted loads of scoops-chocolate, mint, cookie, caramel, white chocolate and chocolate orange-to be specific. "Do not tell you mom you've had this much!" Peter begged, earning a giggle from Morgan. "Can I have a chocolate milkshake as well please?" She asked with a sweet voice and smile, how could Peter refuse?

The toy store was next and it was no surprise for Peter to see Morgan rush to the Avengers merchandise, immediately picking up everything related to her father, which included Iron Man themed dolls, teddy bears, masks, onesies, trainers, caps etc. She was so excited to add all these stuff to her collection, Peter just knows Tony would be smiling right now.

Finally the two went to the park. "Thank you Peter, i've had so much fun today!" Morgan said.

"Me too Morgan!" Peter replied. "How you've been doing lately?"

Morgan's smiled wavered, "Still missing Daddy."

'Shit!' Peter though, 'Shouldn't of made her upset.'

Morgan then asked "Do you still miss him?"

Peter gulped, "Of course I do, i'll miss him everyday, but I know he'd want us to be happy, he said he wants us to be happy didn't he?"

Morgan then brightened up "Yeah! Daddy said he didn't want us to be sad anymore, i'll do what Auntie Wanda says about Daddy's friend Vision, just remember the moments with them that makes me happy, I was always happy Daddy so that'll be easy!"

Peter grinned "Yeah, it was always easy to be happy around him, that's why I liked him so much.

"He talked about you a lot before you returned" Morgan said.

"He did!? Peter replied.

Morgan nodded her head, "Yeah he really liked you." Peter started to tear up. "Hey Peter! We promised not to be sad anymore, for Daddy!" Morgan scolded him earning a chuckle from Peter. "Alright Morgan, I promise!"

 

 

 

Clint arrived at the facility to meet everyone but especially Wanda who he viewed as a daughter. "How are you doing kid?" He asked her.

Wanda replied enthuciactically "I'm doing good thanks Clint, you?"

Clint replied "Fine thanks." He was so happy to see Wanda happy, after such a hard life it was calming to see her happy, she went through so much, she deserved happiness. Clint asked her "What's got you smiling kid?"

Wanda replied "Everything is going so well, Hope and Scott are engaged, Sam and Bucky are a couple, Peter is doing well in his exams plus Morgan and the Guardians of the Galaxy are meeting us regulary." Clint smiled.

 

 

 

Valkyrie and Stephen were in the garden discussing random topics. "You're such a bore Strange!" Yelled Valkyrie.

Stephen rolled his eyes dramatically "I am not."

Valkyire scoffed "You disapprove of anything fun, name me what you would do for fun."

Stephen accepted the challenge, "I enjoy a good puzzle-Scrabble, crosswords and sudokus are my favourite-watching a good documentary about science, playing chess, listening to good classical music and going to the opera."

Valkyrie looked at him dumbfounded "Are you serious?! That's not fun, you make Rhodes' life sound interesting." The two heard a scruff "Oi!" from the inside of the building-obviously from Rhodey.

Stephen sighed "Well what on Earth do you think is fun then?"

Valkyrie responded "Fighting! Drinking! WWE! Horse riding! A good old arm wrestle is more fun than your 'hobbies'".

Stephen didn't look impressed "I'm way more fun than you."

Valkyrie raised her eyebrows "Oh yeah? Let's put that to the test shall we? I'll do one of your hobbies and you do one of mine, yeah?"

Stephen cockily replied "Easy."

A few hours later and a clearly irritated Valkyire and Stephen met up again. "I suppose Mozart isn't that bad" Valkyrie said clearly annoyed. Stephen wasn't happy to admit defeat either but replied "WWE is...somewhat interesting."

 

 

 

One day later and Sam, Bucky, Hope, Sif, Maria, Wong, Carol, Shuri and Valkyrie were assigned a mission-rescuing five hundred people from a burning builing started by faulty wiring. Carol did most the work, her strength meant she could do things faster than the others. She carried people, lifted the falling roof and punched debris. Wong went to the upper levels and open portals to let people make a quick escape. Shuri blasted debris that Carol missed while Sif and Maria escorted survivors to safety. It was Hope's job to fly around and look for any survivors left, "I think we're done here" She said.

But Sam shook his head "The owner of the building says there's five hundred people here, we've only found four hundred and ninety nine."

Carol answered "Maybe he made a mistake?"

Hope replied "No, why would he? I think i'll double check" and she did, but she still couldn't find anyone. Carol and Wong helped but again no one was found. "I'm getting worried! Admitted Hope, "Where is this person?"

Carol said "We have to guys, the building is about to collapse and we can't find anyone else."

Shuri agreed "The man must've been wrong, I can't find anyone else, the levels are deserted."

'Levels!?' Bucky thought, 'Wait a minute I got it!' "Get to the roof!" Bucky yelled.

"What?!" Everyone asked in disbelief. Sam tried to stop Bucky "Bucky, the roof is almost gone!" "Not all of it, the edges are still standing!" Bucky shouted back.

Sif asked "Why would anyone be on the roof?"

'She's right' Bucky thought, 'But it's the only possibility.' Bucky ran as fast as he could until he reached the door at the top. He opened it, leading to what remained of the roof. He immediately saw a man stand on the edge of the roof.

"Get away from me!" The man shouted.

Bucky was confused, why wasn't this man escaping? Why was he on the edge of the roof? Why did he not want Bucky's help? "Sir, come with me, it's not safe and the building will collapse any minute" Bucky begged.

The man shook his head "No, this is a perfect excuse to go through with what i've been thinking for months."

"What's that?"

"To end it all! I'm gonna jump of this building and end this shit life of mine!"

Bucky was stunned, "What?!"

"The man wailed "I SAID I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!"

Bucky was speechless, "Why?"

"You wouldn't care."

"It's always better to talk."

The man cried as he explained "My Father is dead, my son has got cancer, I have a brother who is in a coma, I can't afford the bills, i've got a gambling addiction and i'm a alcoholic, my life is a fucking disaster!"

Bucky felt awful. No one should go through what this man has gone through. But he was not going to let this man die. Bucky spoke as calm as he could "I know everyone says this but, I get it, I really do. You've probbaly worked out i'm the Winter Soldier? Believe me when I say I felt the way you are feeling for so long. After all the things I was forced to go through and do I nothing wanted more than to just die and end the hell I was living. Even when I was reunited with my best friend I just thought it would be impossible to move on with my life, I felt I didn't deserve it. I was a monster and I outlived my entire family, I was a mess. Even after I was bought back from the snap I felt depressed, hopeless, I went to sleep screaming and I self harmed. But then I opened up to others and even though I'm not fully better, I feel the best I have in a long time, I would say I even feel happy with my life now. I have the best boyfriend in the world (he smiled as he thought of Sam), I have a great group of friends who support me when I ask them, I'm an Avenger now which rocks and though slowly it does seem society is accepting me. Please, just ask for help, let someone help you."

The man hesitated, "Do you promise it'll get better?"

Bucky was now conflicted, should he take the easy route and lie to get the man to come with him? Or should he be honest but risk his progress? Bucky decided he couldn't lie to the man. "I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be hard, opening up to others feels scary and uncomfortable. But myself and others are living proof that it does work, people will want to help and you'll feel so much more relaxed. Killing youself means they'll be no way to fix your problems but asking for help means there is a chance and isn't a chance better than nothing? It's okay to ask for help." Bucky reached out his hand. Bucky was scared about what the outcome was going to be, but was relieved when the man grabbed his hand. After a few minutes, the building was completely evacuated, followed by it's collapse.

 

 

A while later Bucky handed the man over to his wife and explained everything, Bucky hoped it would all go well for the man. He then bumped into Sam who gave him a massive hug "You're such an idiot Barnes, but a brave idiot, you made me so proud today" Sam said as he and Bucky shared a kiss together.


	16. Meet the family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam introduces Bucky to his family.

Sam received a call from his sister Sarah with her saying how much she missed him. She decided she was going to get family and friends around her place for a party and she insisted Sam bring Bucky seeing as they're a couple now. Bucky was anxious but agreed as he knew Sam wanted to meet his family. So the two took a car to Sam's sister's house (without telling Fury or SHIELD, but they were going somewhere private not public so what's the issue?)

The drive there was quite long so the two put music on. Bucky had been catching up on decades worth of music in just months and he already had his favourites. Adele, Ed Sheeran, Lorde, Sia, Lady Gaga, Lana Del Rey and Bruno Mars were currently his favourites, although music from the sixties and seventies were growing on him. He hated boybands though, too cringey for him. Sam loved it whenever Bucky sang "Chandelier" from the top of his lungs-he wasn't too bad a singer-but admitting that would encourage him more. Bucky was clearly nervous about meeting Sam's family and friends as he was shaky through the journey. "It's going to be okay Bucky, they're going to love you!" Sam said as he out a hand on Bucky's shoulder as he tried to calm Bucky down. Bucky smiled at Sam in response but was still clearly nervous.

Before they knew it, the two had arrived at a small house in a quiet neighbourhood. The two held hands as Sam knocked the front door. A few seconds later, a woman opened the door and immediately flund her self into a hug with Sam. "Sam! I'm so glad you made it, i've missed you so much!" She looked at Bucky, "And you must be Bucky, i'm Sarah" she said cheerily as she hugged him too to his surprise. "Come in now you two!" She led them both to the back garden in which many people had already gathered ready to reunite with Sam. Sam was clearly delighted to reunite with family and old friends as he smiled as he hugged everyone one by one. As he finished he turned to Bucky with a arm around his neck and declared "So everyone, this is Bucky." Bucky anxiously smiled at everyone but was soon put at ease by everyone's kindness. He met Sam's former babysitter, "That boy used to sing me the songs from The Wizard of Oz all the time" she said to a amused Bucky (and an embarassed Sam). Sam's former neighbour told Bucky the story about baby Sam constantly streaking around the street while Sam's godmother showed off photos of baby Sam wearing a tiara, Bucky loved hearing all these stories about Sam, while Sam felt like he could die on the spot of embarassment. The two overall though were having a great time, just chilling out and having a good time.

 

 

A few hours later Sam and Bucky went inside to the living room with Sarah and her two kids as they Sam wanted alone time with his family (who were snapped like Sam and Bucky). The all sat down on the couches and Sarah got emotional "Oh Sam, we're finally all together again, i've missed you so much and now you're back!"

Sam got teary too, "I'm happy to be with you again Sarah, and you two too!" He looked to the two kids, a little girl and her older brother.

The little girl was clearly excited and jumped on Sam's lap "I'm so happy to see you again Uncle Sam!" As she gave him kisses on each cheek, she then turns to Bucky and asks him "I've seen you with Uncle Sam a lot on the tv as everyone talks about you two and how much you love each other, are you my uncle too now?" Bucky chokes on his coffee. Sarah quickly changes the subject (although she was smirking) "So, uh, Jody do want to say anything to Uncle Sam?"

Everyone looked at the teenage boy who crossed his arms and scowled. Unlike his sister he looked surprisngly angry. "No" he muttered, earning a gasp from Sarah while Sam felt like he was punched in the gut. The boy continued "You left us Sam, you went on the run with people you hardly knew compared to us for someone at the time you hated. You chose Cap-well the fromer Captain America over us your own family despite the fact you only knew him for a couple years. We had the government come around our house all the time because of you and your selfish friends. You chose to become a fugitive instead of being our uncle and now you suddenly want us to forget about what you did? Plus you and your boyfriend are a joke, i'll never accept a murderer as a part of my family, and you hated him for so long and yet you still ruined our lives for him and now you love him? What a pair of fags."

Sam got teary as Sarah yelled "Where on Earth did you learn that language?!"

Jody replied "All the parents of the students at school call them it and tell me that's what they are, seems i'm not the only one who thinks their relationship is a joke." He then stood up and screamed at Sam "I hate you! I never want to see you again!" And he ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door shut behind him. Sam and Sarah were left crying while Sarah was also trying to console her upset daughter. She then went to her "Honey, forget about all that, why don't you go back to the garden and eat some more cake?" The little girl wiped her tears away and shook her head, then left for the garden. Sarah turned to Sam "Oh Sam, i'm so sorry and Bucky you didn't deserve any of that, he's just upset as the last few years have been so tough."

 

 

A few silent minutes passed and Sarah received a text "Ah I need to go somewhere but I promise i'll be back ASAP, just wait right here" She gave a wink to Sam and Sam winked back. Bucky found it odd and they were clearly hiding something but he decided to remain silent.

As Sarah left, Bucky turned to Sam and said "Are you alright?"

Sam sighed "I don't blame him, I have been a shit Uncle."

Bucky quickly interrupted "No Sam he's right it's all my fault."

Sam then looked upstairs and said "Wait here, i'm just going to go upstairs to see if he'll talk." Bucky nodded as Sam left for upstairs.

Sam knocked on Jody's bedroom door "Buddy? Wanna open up? I just want to talk." Silence. "Please?" Still silence. "I'm sorry for everything i've put you through, and I know I don't deserve it but please give me one more chance". Jody still refused to talk. Sam waited and pleaded for what seemed like hours but he still got no reply. Sam got teary as he spoke "Alright you don't want me here right now, but I ain't giving up on you kid, I love you and i'll make it up to you I promise!" He then went back crying into Bucky's arms.

 

 

A few minutes passed and as everyone was partying outside, Bucky was cradling and upset Sam on the sofa in the living room. It was getting late but Sam insisted on waiting for Sarah. A few more minutes passed and Sam said "Those kids have been through so much. Their grandparents-mine and Sarah's parents-died, then their own father, then in their eyes I abandoned them for years and then the snap happened. I really am a useless Uncle."

Bucky interrupted with "No Sam, you know it isn't as simple as you're saying, plus your niece has forgiven you as she adores you, she sends you a letter every week doesn't she? Riley will be fine soon, I get what he has been through, my parents and my sister Becca are gone and I couldn't even say goodbye to them, they didn't even know I was actually alive." He said weakly.

Sam remembered that Bucky's family from the fourties are gone now and knew it must've hurt a lot for Bucky that he never said goodbye to them. Then Sam said "Maybe Becca had kids? We can always ask SHIELD to find out and i'm sure if you have any family they'll want to know."

Bucky smiled "Thanks, I would love that. Oh and Sam, don't worry about Jody, it'll get better." The two hugged.

 

 

A few minutes later and Sam received a text "Okay Bucky can you close your eyes AND NO PEEKING!" Bucky asked why but Sam wouldn't tell so he did what he was asked. Bucky could hear the front door open and guessed it must be Sarah who close the door behind her. Bucky felt something very small and fluffy land on his lap and then heard Sam's voice say "Okay Bucky, you can open your eyes!" Bucky opened his eyes and looked at his lap to see a small white kitten. Bucky was speechless.

Sarah said "Sam mentioned you like cats and I knew a friend who had one kitten left to sell so Sam gave me the money to get it for you".

Bucky looked to Sam "Oh my god Sam and Sarah, thank you!"

Sam grinned "I knew you would love him." The kitten and Bucky had instantly clicked and were unseparable. "I think he likes you already Bucky!" Sam giggled. For the next hour, Bucky and Sam were playing with the kitten and all three already loved each other.

 

 

It was time for Bucky, Sam and their new kitten to return home to the Avenger's facility. They said goodbye one by one to the guests. Last was Sam's family, his niece crying "Please don't go Uncle Sam!" She wailed.

A heartbroken Sam said "I've got to sweetheart, but I promise i'll be back soon!" She hugged him goodbye and even gave Bucky a kiss on the cheek, she was already a fan of him.

Sarah shouted "Jody? Your uncle is leaving!" But Jody didn't leave his room. "I'm sorry Sam" Sarah said.

"Don't be" Sam responded, "But tell him I ain't giving up on him."

Sarah nodded and said "Why don't you and Bucky take the kids out for a day out soon? It will be great bonding time."

Sam nodded and smiled "Yeah, I would love that!" The two siblings hugged and Sarah whispered in Sam's ear "You and Bucky are perfect for each other, don't you dare lose this one Wilson, he's great especially after that bitch of a psycho...sorry forget we don't talk about her. Just tell Bucky he is a a part of our family now and tell me when's the wedding!" She giggled.

Sam replied "See you soon sis!" Bucky and Sam said one final goodbye to everyone as they left for the car.

 

 

Bucky and Sam were halfway back to the facility. Sam driving and Bucky sitting holding a sleeping kitten on his lap. "Your family are great Sam" Bucky said.

Sam smiled "Yeah they are." Sam quickly glanced at the kitten "Got a name for him yet?"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, I want to name him Alpine. Back in the fourties, me and Steve used to always see a cat like this called Alpine in the back alley, I can't wait to show Steve our new friend!"

Sam smiled and then chuckled "The facility is going to end up as a zoo, Clint promised to get Wanda a pet soon and I just know the others will want one each." The two laughed. Bucky then said "Thank you for this Sam, this means so much. I love you."

Sam replied with "I love you too Bucky." Then Sam's face froze with horror "Wait, does this mean the kitten has to sleep in the bed with you and me!?"

Bucky smiled widely "Yes, of course!"


	17. Wanda's present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets a present from Clint, while Scott phones Cassie.

It was a Saturday and Clint had taken Wanda around his house to have lunch. As laura was getting the barbeque ready, Clint decided to teach Wanda archery. It turned out that Wanda enjoyed archery and was pretty good at it as well. "Great going Merida!" Clint joked.

"Lunch is ready!" Laura yelled, and everyone ran to the picnic bench. The food included burgers and hotdogs and it was all so delicious. "So good!" Wanda said as she ate, earning a chuckle from Clint.

Clint then noticed something different about Wanda, "What's that around your neck Wanda?"

"It's a necklace" Wanda explained, "Okoye spent a while away in Wakanda and she returned yesterday. She gave me this necklace as a gift, it's so beautiful." Clint agreed, the necklace was a small silver circle with Wakandian patterns engraved, it was stunning. Their conversation was interrupted when Clint's dog Lucky began licking Wanda's ketchup covered hand. Wanda giggled "That tickles Lucky!"

 

 

Clint's children Lila, Cooper and Nathaniel were all very close with Wanda and considered her as a older sister. She would do anything they asked her to, for example she would do make up with Lila, play video games (mostly mario kart) with Cooper and help babysit Nathaniel. She really was like part of the family.

 

 

It was sunset and Laura said "Wanda, can you follow us inside the house?" The family walked into the house and that was when Wanda saw a suprise waiting for her in the living room-a puppy! "Wh..a-" Wanda was stunned.

Clint grinned "You love Lucky so much that it made perfect sense to give you your own canine friend." The small golden puppy leapt into Wanda's arms and happy tears filled her eyes. "Thank you so much everyone!" She said.

"What will you call her?" Asked Laura. Wanda thought for a while and then decided "Goldie."

 

 

It was time for Wanda to return to home. Clint was going to give her a lift and as they prepared getting in the car, three kids came crying to Wanda. "Don't go!" Wailed Nathaniel. "Surely you can stay a few more days?" Lila asked. "Come one Dad, surely she can stay a little longer?" Cooper added. Wanda turned to the kids and said "Don't worry, i'll be back as soon as possible, we've got to take Lucky and Goldie on their dog walk don't we?" She hugged everyone goddbye and gave Lucky a kiss and went in the car.

 

 

Clint, Wanda and Goldie returned to the facility late at night. "Remember, i'm just a call away kid" Said Clint as he hugged Wanda. As Clint picked up Goldie ready to hand her over the puppy started urinating on his shirt. "TAKE THIS PUPPY AWAY FROM ME NOW!"

 

 

 

The next morning, Okoye woke up and as she walked to the kitchen for breakfast, heard a lot of talking from the lounge. Curious, she walked to the lounge and saw the Avengers fawning over a puppy and a kitten. Shuri saw Okoye enter and said "Hey look Alpine and Goldie, it's your Auntie Okoye! I'm sure she'll help look after you both!"

Okoye shrieked "Am I in hell?"

 

 

 

Sif walked into the kitchen one day and said "Quiet today." Bruce responded with "Peter is spending some time with May before he goes on that school trip of his and Maria says she had to go visit Fury." Scott chimed in "No Fury!? No one to boss us around!" Hope rolled her eyes "You're acting like he's your evil Father, you can't seriously be scared of him." Scott gasped "Wait, you're not!?"

 

 

 

One day later and Scott called Cassie, "Hey peanut, you behaving yourself?"

"Of course I am Dad!"

"So tell me how your training with Janet has been going?"

"Oh it's been great, Janet is a fantastic mentor. She's helped me practise lots of combat-karate, judo, boxing, taekwondo-you name it, pretty much every fighting style there is!" I've also tested the suit out more a few times, it's a little scary growing that big but also so exciting at the same time, it's not everyday you get to be a giant!"

Scott smiled as he listened to her explain you training with Janet, "That's great Peanut, i'm glad at the progress you've been making, just...be safe, okay?" And even though he couldn't see Cassie, he could practically sense her rolling her eyes "Don't worry Dad, i'll be fine." She replied.

 

 

 

Bruce and Shuri were working in the lab, but Bruce was getting irritated "Why is the dog and cat here?"

Shuri explained "Wanda and Bucky told me to look after them while they were on a mission with Carol and Valkyrie. Come on Bruce, look at their cute faces! And they're behaving themselves."

"For now" Bruce muttered. A few minutes later Goldie began licking Bruce's giant green foot while Alpine jumped on his head, "Shuri! Get them off me right now!"

Shuri laughed loudly as she took a photo on her phone "That is going on all of the Avengers' social media accounts" she said. Ten minutes had passed and Alpine still clung onto Bruce's head while Goldie wouldn't leave his feet alone. "Why, oh why did we have to get animals here?" He groaned. Shuri told him to lighten up. Bruce replied "Why do you always defend them?"

Shuri glanced at the furry duo and said "How can you be angry with them? They're precious!"

 

 

 

Three hours later and Bucky, Wanda, Carol and Valkyrie returned from their successful mission. "I'm back Alpine!" Bucky yelled while Wanda shouted for Goldie. A few seconds later, a clearly exhausted Bruce slowly walked to Bucky and Wanda with two animals clinging on to him (and a giggling Shuri behind him recording it all on her phone). Bruce went to the two owners with plead in his eyes and voice "Please, take them now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who's read my story so far (can't believe i have over 1000 hits!)
> 
> i actually need everyone's help, i need ideas for future chapters, so if you have anything you wish to happen in the future of this story then suggest and i may use it!
> 
> ps future chapters will eventually have far from home spoilers


	18. A day out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recalls his time with Quentin Beck, while Sam and Bucky spend the day out with Jody and Darlene.

It had been a month since Peter's holiday, and it hadn't gone well. He was introduced to a man called Quentin Beck who claimed to be from another universe. He went by the name "Mysterio". Peter forged a close friendship with the man, so close that he thought Quentin was helping him move on from Tony's death, he even gave Quentin the glasses that Tony left for Peter. But it all turned out to be a sick lie. Quentin made the whole story up, he wasn't from another universe or had superpowers, there wasn't even any of these "elementals" Peter thought were real. It turned out that Quentin was a former employee of Tony. Beck hated Stark after Tony fired him so came up with this sick plan with other former employees of Stark who hated Tony. Even now Quentin had died he still was making Peter's life hard, Beck made a video before he died claiming Spider-Man had killed him and revealed Peter's identity as Spider-Man to the whole world.

Peter stayed in his room ever since he returned to the facility. The Avengers had promise Aunt May that they would look after him, but it was kinda hard seeing as he refused to leave his room. "I think someone should go talk to him" said a worried Sif.

"I'll go." Said Wanda who went to Peter's room, followed by Sif. The two woman knocked on Peter's door and entered his room to see Peter lying on his bed. Peter sat up on the edge with Sif and Wanda sitting on each of his side. "How are you doing Peter?" Asked Wanda.

Peter sighed "It's just...I thought he was genuine. After Mr Stark's death I was so upset, but the moment I met Quenten I instantly felt a connection, I thought I made a new friend." Peter's voice then began to show anger, "But he lied to me, it was all some sick plan to him, he used me to get back at Mr Stark. And then he revealed my secret and now the whole world knows i'm Spider-Man. They already think I am behind the drone attacks and Beck's death, ever since I came back from the dead I JUST HATE EVERYTHING!" He wailed as he sobbed into his hands.

Sif consoled him by hugging him while Wanda said "Peter, don't think like that. What that man did was disgusting but you don't deserve to feel like this. Don't let that man ruin your life."

Peter sniffled while Sif said "Yeah and not everyone in the world believes the Daily Bugle's report, many people think it's a hoax."

Peter looked up in surprise "Really!?"

Sif nodded "You haven't seen the news or social media yet haven't you?" Some people believe it but others don't, many refuse to believe a teenager is a superhero, plus the Bugle aren't always known for true stories."

Peter started to stop crying "That's...not bad, if some people don't believe it then maybe others will eventually feel the same?" But then Peter's eyes began to tear up "I just can't get over what Beck did."

Sif then said "Oh stop thinking about that prick." Wanda and Peter were shocked at her rude outburst but Sif continued, "If you keep thinking about that guy then he wins. He wanted to ruin your life and ruin Stark's legacy, are you going to let that happen?"

Peter said with a determined voice "No, you're right Sif, I just need to forget about him, I need to focus on my life and make sure I live a happy life, that's what Mr Stark wanted for me."

Wanda and Sif nodded in agreement. "That's exactly right Peter." Said Wanda, who added "So I hear from May that you and MJ are dating now?"

Peter smiled "Yeah, it's pretty new but i'm really happy, she's great."

Sif then spoke "Kind of surprised to be honest, me and seven other Avengers were convinced you were dating your friend Ned."

Peter shouted "WHAT!?"

 

 

 

It was a sunny Saturday and it was the day Sam and Bucky were spending time with Sam's niece Darlene (named after Sam and Sarah's mother) and Jody. Sarah thought it would be good bonding time, especially as Jody was not getting on with Sam and Bucky.

Sam and Bucky had picked up the kids from Sarah's house and had planned a day out in New York for the four of them. Darlene was very excited while it was clear that Jody did not want to be there, he just put scowled and put his headphones in his ears for the whole car journey. Sam wanted more than anything in the world for Jody to love him again.

The group arrived at their first location-the park. The moment the car stopped, Darlene leapt out of the car to the park. "Slow down Darlene!" Sam yelled. As Sam and Bucky ran to catch up with the little girl, Jody followed as slowly as possible. The four all eventually made it to the park and as Darlene ran to play on the slides and swings etc, Sam and Bucky started to set up a picnic close by. The blanket was ready but the two decided to let Darlene play a little longer before they had lunch.

The two sat with a bored Jody, and Sam and Bucky thought it was the perfect time to talk with him. Bucky began with "So Jody...you going to play with Darlene?" Jody scowled "I'm too old for that."

Bucky replied "Oh yeah, silly me."

Sam decided to join in "Anything you want to do today? It's yours and Darlenes day, we'll do whatever you two want."

Jody muttered "I'd rather be home." Sam was hurt but he and Bucky would not give up, and so the two began a back and forth conversation with Jody.

"Wanna choose some food to eat for later?"

"No."

"Anything you want to buy at a shop?"

"Not if you two are buying it."

"Anything you want to do here in New York?"

"Not with you two."

"Want to tell us about your week?"

"Absoutely not."

Sam and Bucky realised this was going to be a lot harder than they imagined. While Darlene was thrilled to be here with them, it was clear that Jody hated the pair's guts. Their thoughts were briefly interrupted by Darlene running to them. "Can we have lunch now please?" She asked sweetly.

Sam smiled "Of course sweetheart." It was a good lunch-sausage rolls, pork pies, mini pizzas, lots of sandwiches, coca colas, orange juice, cakes, and so much more. "That was delicious!" Said Darlene, earning a smile from Sam and Bucky, although the two did notice that Jody was sitting with his back from the others. As the two men packed up the lunch, Darlene tugged on Sam's sleeve, "Uncle Sam, can I please come to yours and Bucky's home? I want to meet the other Avengers and see how Bucky's kitty is doing!"

Sam grinned "Of course sweetheart." Darlene stood between Sam and Bucky and a hand of theirs each. 'At least Darlene forgives me, and she loves Bucky already.' Sam thought. The three walked to their next location while Jody once again followed slowly behind.

 

 

 

The four arrived at one of New York's biggest shops. It had clothes, video games, toys, make up, furniture, jewelry and pretty much everything else. Sam and Bucky offered the kids that they'll buy anything they wanted. Darlene found lots of cuddly animal toys ( a dog, cat, pony, rabbit, dolphin, kangaroo, elephant, penguin, parrot, deer, zebra, giraffe, unicorn and a monkey), Sam and Bucky were relieved that the toys were small so they only needed three bags.

When the two asked Jody what he wanted, the boy just said "Nothing" and moved away from the duo. Sam however, wanted to give him something and told Bucky to look after Jody and Darlene while he looked around the shop. The shop was massive but it didn't take long for Sam to find the perfect gift for Jody. In the corner of the thrid floor was a gold watch, similar to one Jody had many years ago. Before Jody and Sarah's dad died, he left behind some gifts for the family and for Jody he left behind a gold watch. Jody loved the watch and treasured it until the day he accidently broke it while he tripped on a pavement. He was heartbroken and didn't talk to anyone for a week. Sarah tried to buy another one but it was just too expensive. Without hesitation, Sam bought the watch and returned to the others. He handed over a bag to Jody who rolled his eyes as he took the bag and said "I said I didn't want anyth- oh" he gasped as he held the watch in his hand, "It's just like the one my Father gave me." Sam for a second thought he saw tears welling up in Jody's eyes. Jody then turned around but said very quietly "Thanks... I suppose."

 

 

 

The next location was the cinema and Jody didn't care what film they picked so it was up for Darlene to decide. Unfortunately for the three males she chose 'The Emoji movie 2'. Almost two hours of pure torture. "Moments like this makes me wish I was snapped again" Bucky said. Sam replied with "Wasn't the first one bad enough?" Jody just put in his headphones again to avoid the nightmare.

Two hours later, five kids happily walked out of the theatre, while thirty other people (including Sam, Bucky and Jody) looked like they had just walked out hell. "I'm so sorry" Said the man working at the cinema.

 

 

 

The final thing the group decided was to eat some ice cream and sweets and drink some milkshakes. Bucky and Sam let the the two decide pick what they wanted and even Jody decided to have something. As the four sat down to eat and drink, Bucky noticed Jody looking at photos of a baseball game on his phone. "Baseball's great isn't it?" Bucky said and Jody looked up at him in surprise. "You like baseball too?" He asked, earning a reply from Bucky who said "I love it, me and Steve used to play all the time back in the day, and now i'm no longer 'The Winter Soldier', me and Sam have been watching a lot of games on TV, we've even gone to a few games."

Jody replied "It's my favourite sport, but Mom, Darlene and all my friends don't like it, I have no one to talk with and enjoy it with."

At that moment Sam had a idea, "Me and Bucky could take you to a game sometime?" And Bucky added "And we'll play a game with you any time you want." For the first time that day, Jody almost smiled. He simply replied with "Maybe" and that was good enough for Sam and Bucky.

 

 

 

The four walked towards the car, but on the way Jody froze on the pavement. "Oh crap" he whispered with fear. Six boys similar to Jody's age walked up to Jody. Bucky immidiately had to stop himself from laughing as one of the boys looked like a human version of Beavis from 'Beavis and Butt-head.' The boys stopped when they noticed Jody and the leader (a tall, muscular boy) started to laugh "Oh look, here's weirdo Jody, what are you doing here loser?" The other five boys laughed and started to join in with the bullying.

"Freak!"

"No one likes you!"

Jody began to sniffle, but the bullies continued.

"Crybaby!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Daddy still dead?" one laughed.

"You're such a-holy shit it's Captain America and his boyfriend!" One gasped and then immediately the bullies' taunting Bucky and Sam.

"Poofters."

"Bum boys."

"Fags."

"Watch out! They probably have aids." One roared with laughter.

"They're a bunch of" one kid began to say, but was quickly interrupted by Sam who replied with "Don't say another word you brats."

The kids silenced until the leader said "How dare you talk to us like that?! Do you know who my Father is?!"

Sam rolled his eyes and answered "He could be the president and I wouldn't give a shit, you don't pick on anyone like that again you hear me?"

One boy said "And what?"

Bucky answered with "We know Ant-Man, I know he likes stomping on bullies" earning a chuckle from Jody.

A bully replied with "You can't do that! I'm telling my mom."

Bucky chuckled "Who's the 'Mama's boy' now?" earning a louder laugh from Jody. Sam pointed at each of the bullies one by one and said to each of them

"Beavis" (earning a smile from Bucky).

"Eric Cartman".

"Spoilt brat."

"Roger the alien."

"Whiny shit."

"Douchebag. See, you don't like it when I pick on you lot now don't you?"

The bullies just stared at Sam with fury, with the leader saying "You can't say that to us you ni-" but Bucky darkly interrupted with "Don't you dare finish that word" he growled, causing the once arrogant leader to step back.

Sam raised his voice louder and said "We're going to make sure everyone knows what vile human beings you lot are, if you dare speak to my nephew-or anyone else-like that again, then i'm contacting a good friend of mine. You might of heard of her? Nebula she's called, a former assassin if you didn't know."

One of the boys asked "You can't be serious?"

Sam looked to bucky and said "Bucky, ring her." And the moment Bucky pulled his phone out of his ocket, the bullies started to run away, with the leader shouting "We'll get you for this!"

Sam then turned to Jody and said "They've been bullying for a while, haven't they?" Jody nodded his head. "Please tell your mother this tonight" Sam said, earning another nod from Jody. Sam then turned to Darlene and said to her "And sweetheart? Please don't tell your mother you heard me and Bucky using bad language, okay?" Darlene replied with a sweet voice, "Can I have that new doll I was telling you about?" Sam replied instantly with "deal!"

 

 

 

The four had returned to Sarah's house. "Welcome back! Did you enjoy your day out kids?" Asked Sarah.

Darlene yelled "Best day ever!" Earning a chuckle from the adults. "Uncle Sam promised me a doll if I didn't tell you he and Bucky sw-"

Sam quickly interrupted "Swooning, we kept swooning today." Sarah looked confused.

Darlene went up to her bedroom but not before hugging Sam and Bucky and saying "Can't wait to do this again, can we do it soon!?" Sam and Bucky both replied with "Of course."

As she ran to her bedroom, Sam and Bucky began to leave so they could give Jody privacy as he told his Mother about his bullies. But as Sam and Bucky reached the door, they heard a quiet "Thank you for today, I had a really good time. And thank you both for what you did for me, getting me that watch and helping me with you know what, i'll never forget it. I'm sorry for how i've been acting lately. You two still want to go to a baseball game with me?" Sam ran towards Jody and hugged him, saying "Of course Jody." As the two smiled as they hugged.

A few minutes later and Sam and Bucky were driving back to the facility. Sam was so happy, squealing with joy saying "He forgives me!" Bucky grinned at Sam, replying with "I knew he would." A few more minutes passed before Bucky said "And i'm so glad i'm not the only one who thought that kid looked like Beavis."


	19. The Guardians of the freakin' Galaxy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians of the Galaxy come for a visit.

It was a Saturday night, and the Avengers were hosting a party at the facility, with the Guardians of the Galaxy as their guests. Ever since the battle with Thanos (or 'The Infinity War' as many called it) the two teams became very close friends and allies. The two teams would every week have meetings by hologram and some nights (like the one tonight) they would get together to just relax and have fun.

 

 

 

Everyone was just chilling, talking to others while music played. "I don't know what crap we have on here but it's time for some real music!" Starlord declared, swapping the mordern music with songs from the 1980s, earning a eyeroll from Peter, who responded "Dude, you're so old, and uncool." Starlord simply rolled his eyes and said "This is coming from the guy who doesn't think Footloose is the greatest movie ever made." Peter shouted back "IT NEVER WAS!"

 

 

 

Nebula, Mantis, Scott and Hope were having a drink (well not Mantis as she found the taste of alcohol disgusting). Scott decided to ask Nebula a question that was on his mind "So Nebula, any news on your sister?"

Nebula sighed "I know she's out there somewhere, I don't know where and I don't know how but i'll find her again."

Scott nodded in agreement. Hope then spotted Nebula and Mantis holding hands "Oh, are you two a couple?" She asked.

Mantis beamed and replied "Yes, we do everything together, just like any other couple. We walk together, eat together, sleep tog-" Nebula interrupted with "Honey!"

 

 

 

Thor (who had now completely changed his look, weight and hair loss) was catching up with Clint, Rhodey and Bruce. "So are you staying with the Guardians for good?" Rhodey asked.

Thor shrugged "I don't know, I like them but I don't know what to do really, i'm kinda living life in the moment, you know?" The others nodded their heads. Thor continued "I still can't believe how much i've missed here. Scott and Hope engaged, Sam and Bucky now a couple and even Peter has a girlfriend. It's still hurts though, no more Stark, Natasha, Vision, Loki and Heimdall." Clint put his hand on Thor's shoulder. Thor continued "Anyway, I still can't believe you still look like Shrek Bruce."

Bruce replied "At least I didn't look like a hobo like you did." Everyone laughed.

 

 

 

Groot was talking with Valkyrie and Sif. Everytime Groot said something, Valkyrie could'nt understand him.

"I am Groot."

"Um."

"I am Groot."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I am Groot."

"What?"

"I am Groot."

This time Sif answered. "Yes it is a fun party."

Valkyrie looked at her in disbelief, "Wait, you can understand what he's saying?!"

Sif looked at her puzzled and simply responded "Yeah, why can't you?"

 

 

 

Drax was at the bar with Carol. The two decided to have a drinking contest. Drax was cocky and boasted "You may be powerful woman, but no one can beat Drax the destroyer!"

Carol simply chuckled and said "Last chance to back out." The two drank and drank and drank for what seemed like forever.

Okoye and Shuri walked past the two with Shuri saying "Okay, you two have been doing this for ages, it's a draw okay? You should stop now." Drax and Carol however, were two who never gave up. Drax would never admit failure but was quickly getting very faint. Even Carol, who was superpowered, clearly drank too much as she began to feel dizzy. Even the most powerful couldn't win this game. With a burp from Drax and a belch from Carol, the two dropped to the floor. Okoye was very annoyed with the pair and said "Oh for goodness sake you pair of idiots! Come on Princess, we better get these dumbos to bed."

 

 

 

Morgan was obsessed with Rocket. "Look Mommy, a doggy!" Pepper giggled but Rocket was annoyed. "I ain't a dog!" he snapped.

Morgan began to think and then spoke again "Badger?"

"No!"

"Panda?"

"Why does everyone think i'm a panda?"

"Skunk?"

"I have never felt so insulted!"

"Squirrel?"

"How do I look like a squirrel?"

"Wolf?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Pepper gently said to Morgan "He's a raccoon sweetie."

Morgan looked puzzled "What's a raccoon?"

Rocket yelled "WHAT ARE THEY TEACHING YOU KIDS IN SCHOOL!?"

 

 

 

Starlord was getting on everyone's nerves by constantly dancing awfully across the room singing out of tune to outdated songs. "I can't believe Gamora fell for that prat!" Rocket muttered.

Bucky was covering his ears "He's making my ears hurt. I don't think i'm going to get any sleep tonight Sammy, which is worrying seeing as we've got to get up early to take Riley to that baseball game."

Groot just looked at Starlord in disgust "I AM GROOT!"

Rocket nodded in agreement "Normally I don't like it when you swear Groot but on this occasion i'll let you get away with it this one time."

 

 

 

Nebula and Mantis had a moment to themselves. Mantis noticed that something was up with Nebula, "Nebula, what's wrong?" She asked.

Nebula sighed "That conversation with Scott and Hope earlier, it just makes me worried, what if we never find Gamora? What if I never see her again?"

Mantis held Nebula's hand and said "We will find her, we'll do whatever it takes." The two then shared a hug.

 

 

 

It was time for the Guardians to leave. Mantis said goodbye to everyone one bye one "I can't wait to see you all again soon!" She stepped into the ship with Nebula as they held hands. Drax was next to go, but as he was passed out he needed some people to carry him into the ship. Groot walked into the ship without any attention as he was now playing with his game console. Rocket followed with a loud yawn. Thor and Starlord were last to say their goodbyes. "Farewell my friends! Until we meet again!" Thor yelled in excitement. He put a arm briefly around Starlord and said "Come on friend, to new adventures!" As Thor stepped into the ship, Starlord turned to the Avengers and begged them "If any of you can convince him to stay here with you guys then that would be great!"


	20. The worst news ever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad chapter and the saddest ending yet.

The sun was setting one Saturday and Sam, Bucky and Jody were just leaving a baseball game. "Thanks so much guys, I really enjoyed today." Jody said cheerfully. Sam was about to respond until a man stopped the trio in their tracks.

  
"Can I help you?" Sam asked. The man however, just sneered. He then joined by another man, then another and another until eventually eight men stood before Sam, Bucky and Jody. Sam gripped Jody's hand hard as he sensed that the youngster was terrified, it looked like Jody recognize the men.

  
The tallest man spoke up "I hear you fags had upset my son not too long ago, no one messes with my family and gets away with it, especially a pair of poofters." It was then Sam realised that the boys the man was talking about were the ones bullying Jody. All the men must be related to the boys-Fathers, brothers, cousins etc. The man continued to speak "We were also told our boys were bullying someone, that is a disgusting lie."

The men started to approach and Sam whispered to Jody "You know where the police station is, run as fast as you can. Me and Bucky can handle this."

"But..."

The men started to run and Sam screamed "Run Jody!" Jody ran as fast as he could and was soon out of view. That left Sam and Bucky to fight the men. Four pounced on Sam while the other four leapt on Bucky. Bucky and the super serum in him, but the four men were putting up a fight. One punched his stomach, another grapped his neck while the other two pinned his legs to the ground. Meanwhile, Sam already managed to knockout two men out and as he was preparing to take on the other two, noticed Bucky was struggling, and soon Sam saw that Bucky was struggling to breath and was bleeding fast.

  
"Bucky!" Sam wailed as he leapt on top of Bucky to shield him. At this point Sam was now faced on top of Bucky, with Bucky being mostly protected. After everything Bucky had been through in life he wasn't going to let him get hurt, not again. Six men were now punching and kicking Sam.

"S-am.." Bucky stammered, "What are you doing?" Sam was now screaming in pain as six men continued to attack him, his back, legs and the back of his head bleeding and bruising. "Sam, please! They're hurting you!"

  
Sam simply stuttered back "It's...fine...I won't...let them...hurt you." The sight of Sam's face clearly in pain was just too much for Bucky, who screamed "Please stop! You're going to kill him! I'll do anything if you just stop hurting him!"

Sam looked Bucky with his eyes and whispered "I love you Bucky." With one final hit on his head, Sam was now unconcious.

"NO!" Bucky screamed, "Sam! No!" The men-now noticing that Sam was no longer responding to their abuse-simply flung him across the pavement, now metres away from Bucky.

"You're next fag" Snarled the men as Bucky saw them now flung towards him. Bucky screamed in pain as the men kicked, punched, strangled and slammed him onto the ground. "The world could do without bumboys like you, you fucking queers." One of the men spat in Bucky's face. Like Sam, Bucky was now bleeding and bruised, cuts everywhere. Bucky was quickly blacking out, until he was one of the men being pinned to the ground, then another and another and another until all men were being restrained.

Bucky heard a voice yell "Police! You're all under arrest! Now someone call an ambulance for these two quickly!"

With his last bit of strength left, Bucky crawled to Sam's body and held his hand as he passed out, both men lying in a pool of blood.

 

 

 

It had been a few weeks since the incident. All eight men were arrested and would be jailed. Bucky and Sam were in hospital for a while with severe injuries. Sam was unconcious the longest, a cut on the back of his head and a bruised back that was still causing him pain. His legs were also bruised and a lot of his bones were going to take some time to heal. Bucky had a long bruise circling his neck from the strangulation and he also had many cuts and bruises covering his body. Like Sam, he was also finding it hard to walk long. The two were now cuddled up together in the lounge of the facility, surrounded by their fellow Avengers members.

 

 

The day before, Sam's family arrived to visit. Darlene was crying while Jody blamed himself, but Sam and Bucky reminded him that it was because of him the police came. They told Jody not to blame himself.

 

 

Back to now and the Avengers (minus Maria, who was in another room taking a call) was sitting down and talking. Sam and Bucky had the support of everyone,

"I can't believe this had happened to you both."

"At least the scumbags will get what they deserve."

"You're both healing quick, that's the main thing."

"You were both so brave."

"I'm so sorry you both had to go through this."

"We're all here for you."

Sam and Bucky thanked their friends and teammates. Bucky was still struggling as he kept of dreaming of that horrific moment he saw Sam passed out on top of him while shielding him and the his body being flung away from reach. Bucky told Sam why he protected him like that and Sam simply responded "Because I love you." as he kissed him, "I'll always protect you Bucky."

A few minutes later, Maria had returned to the room and sat down, she was shaking and crying. "What's wrong?" Asked Carol.

Maria looked like she was going to have a break down as she cried while saying "I received some news, it's about Steve. He...went to sleep and...never woke up. He's died." No words were spoken for the rest of the day. The only noise that came from the Avengers' was the sound of crying.


	21. The funeral.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day that the Avengers and their allies have dreaded, saying goodbye to Steve.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Just because Spider-man is leaving the MCU doesn't mean he will be leaving this story, Peter and friends are going nowhere!

One month later and the world was preparing to say goodbye to Steve Rogers.

Bucky had really struggled the past month. Not enough sleeping, not enough eating, not enough drinking and not enough talking, he was like a zombie. The morning of the funeral saw Sam notice Bucky had blanked out so Sam helped him with his tie and shoes. Bucky had cried so much but was now an emotionless being and Sam was deeply worried. "Are you Okay Bucky?" Sam would asked, hoping for a response but Bucky just stared blankly. The two then heard a knock on the door and were greeted by Sharon Carter who said "It's time to go."

 

 

 

The Avengers all took cars to the church. Sam and Bucky shared a car with Sharon, Wanda, Carol and Rhodey. Everyone attending had agreed to keep an eye on Sam and especially Bucky seeing as they were the closest to Steve. Bucky kept sniffing during the car journey, which prompted Rhodey to ask "You alright Barnes?" But Bucky remained silence. Rhodey however, continued to talk "We should have a reminder of what's going to happen today: we play Steve's favourite music, Sam will make a speech followed by Bucky and after the burial we go to wake, we'll make sure Rogers gets the send off he deserves."

Everyone else simply nodded with tears already leaking from Wanda's eyes. She stuttered "I...just can't believe it...he's really gone."

 

 

 

All of the cars had arrived at the Church. The street was packed with a gigantic crowd of citizens who had turned out to say goodbye to Steve while thousands of the media had turned up as well. Steve made it very clear however, that he wanted a private service. Other requests Steve made include: Songs from the 1940s to be played, Bucky and Sam to make speeches, for everyone to not be to gloomy at both the funeral and wake and most importantly to make sure he was buried next to Peggy. All of his wishes would be granted although everyone had already failed the not to be gloomy task, why would they be fun at a funeral and wake?

 

 

 

Everyone had gathered in the church. A list of Avengers and all of their allies had attended. As well as the Avengers, guests included: The Guardians of Galaxy, Nick Fury and many members of SHIELD, the Bartons, the Defenders, the runaways (somehow it was agreed the dinosaur Old Lace could attend) Cloak and Dagger and many allies of those that've been mentioned were in attendance. Jazz music started playing and everyone who had sat stood up while eight people (Sam, Bucky, Rhodey, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Scott and Peter) carried Steve's coffin to the front, with it being placed next to red, white and blue flowers and a photo of Steve in his Captain America costume. Everyone sat down as the service began.

 

 

 

The vicar started to make a speech, about the life of Steve and how the world would miss him. More of Steve's favourite songs began to play as many of the guests continued to cry. Christine Palmer had noticed that even Stephen had been acting sad. Both Brigid O'Reilly and Colleen Wing had noticed that even the usually bitchy Jessica Jones was emotional during the service, (Steve had always admired Jessica, even though she used bad language frequently). After some time, it was the moment for Sam to make his speech and he was absolutely terrified. He didn't want to let Steve down. He was shaky as he made his way to the podium and cleared his throat as he raised his voice for all to listen, "I wasn't in a good place years ago, until I met Steve. He made me realise I had a purpose in life. I put my trust in Steve and i'm glad he put his trust in me. He was the bestest friend I could've asked for, he was the most caring man in the world. I felt like i've known Steve my whole life. We've been through a lot. Fighting Hydra, the Civil War and Thanos' comes to mind but Steve would always never give up and that's how i'll remember him. He was a man who represented the best of humanity, a man who gave hope to all. I'm sad to lose my best friend but I will honor his legacy and continue to spread the message that has inspired so many. And I'm sure all of us here will do just that, we'll continue to make Steve-The first Avenger-proud. I'll never forget you Steve, thank you for bringing happines back to my life and I promise you'll be remembered by all forever. I salute you sir." As Sam made his way back to his sea, the entire church errupted in applause.

 

 

 

It was Bucky's turn, but he was scared stiff. "I can't do it Sam. I haven't even prepared a speech, I would just let him down."

Sam held Buccky's hand as he responded with "You don't have to do this Bucky, but you won't let Steve down. You've made him proud with how you've lived your life since the snap was reversed. I think you should make a speech though, I know deep down you want to." Sam gave Bucky a reassuring squeeze as Bucky slowly stepped to the podium.

When he got there and stared at the full church, he started to get wobbly and felt his throat go dry. But Bucky knew this was his chance to let everyone know how much Steve meant to him plus Sam and Wanda were mouthing him encouragement. He wasn't going to mess this opportunity up. He raised his voice as loud as he could as he said "This is the day I dreaded. I always felt I should've died before Steve. I felt worthless and I never knew why Steve wouldn't give up on me. But that was Steve, he just never gave up on anything and that's why I loved him. He was a stubborn idiot some times-well a lot of times (earning a chuckle from the guests)-but that's why I admired him, he always did what he believed was right. I don't know how I'm going to continue without him to be honest, he's always been me and him and it hasn't really sunk in that I have to live life without him. But Steve told me not long ago that he was proud of me and I'll continue to make him proud, i'm going to live life to the fullest for him. Just like when I told him to go back to Peggy, it was time both me and him got a happy ending. Steve, you may have started being a little, skinny kid from Brooklyn but you've ended up as the hero of Earth. Till the end of the line buddy." Bucky returned to his seat as the guests once again errupted with applause. Bucky rested his head on Sam's shoulder, just wanting the day to end quickly.

 

 

 

Everyone then left to go to the graveyard to bury Steve. The coffin (which was covered in the colors of red, white and blue) was being buried next to peggy, just as Steve wanted. As the coffin was being lowered to the ground, everyone saluted to pay respect to their friend.

 

 

 

After leaving the church, the guests were hounded by the huge crowd of the public and media, so they all headed to the Avengers facility for the wake. There was Steve's favourite music playing and a buffet of food. Everyone inside raised a glass and shouted "To Steve!" After that everyone mixed in with each other and were telling each other their favourite stories of Steve. Sam had noticed that Bucky was keeping to himself and being quiet and after some time Bucky had left the room so Sam followed him. Bucky saw Sam and broke down in his arms wailing "I can't believe he's gone, It's not fair!"

Sam started to cry and said "I'll miss him too Bucky."

Some time had passed and they were interrupted by Sharon who handed the duo a letter "Sorry to interrupt, but I promised Steve I would give you this at the wake, i'll be in the next room if you need me." She then left as Sam and Bucky began to read the letter Steve had left for him.

 

 

 

'To my Dear friends Sam and Bucky,

I write you this letter as i'm afraid to say I haven't got long left in this world. I wanted to write this to remind how you both how proud I am. I couldn't ask for greater friends for you two. Sam, you've supported my back since day one and have been loyal ever since we met, I know I made the right decision giving you the shield. Bucky, you've had my back since we were kids. It broke my heart knowing what you've been through in life but it warms my heart to see you have won the battle and is now free enjoying life like you should be. I know you would convince the world how great you are and i'm thrilled that I was proven right. You two both make me proud continuing on the Avengers. You both show the world what an Avenger means and Sam you are the perfect leader. I'm also touched to see you have both found love with one another (but also amusing seeing as you hated each other's guts af first!). I can see how much you both love each other and I wish you both nothing but happiness for the future, you both deseerve it. As I finish this letter all I want to say to you both is keep being you, keep being a team and keep being the amazing humans you are.

From your friend, Steve.

PS If you have a son in the future, then I think Steve would make a good name, just saying!'

 

 

 

Both Sam and Bucky smiled and hugged each other. Both made a vow that day to Steve, promising him that they would live their life to the fullest. They would never forget their friend and will cherish him forever.


	22. A new(ish) romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team chase down a spaceship, Bucky continues to open up to Sam and Bruce finds out two Avengers are dating!

Maria, Wanda, Wong, T'challa, Stephen, Shuri, Okoye and Scott were on a mission. All eight were in the Avengers' jet chasing an alien spaceship wrecking havoc across New York. The plan was to shoot down the ship in a clear area away from the public.

"I know exactly what i'm doing" said a arrogant Stephen.

Maria replied with "Stephen! Just admit you can't fly the jet!" Seven people were now screaming at Stephen to let someone more experienced fly the jet. Stephen dismissed their pleas despite the fact the jet was not flying straight and had made some close misses to many buildings. After the seventh near-death experience, Wanda threw up on a empty seat.

Shuri whined "I'm starting to feel sick too, for fuck sake I beg you to let someone else fly the jet!" Stephen simply dismissed their words, surely he wasn't as bad as everyone said? Nah he knew he was a good flyer and the others were just overreacting.

A few minutes later, the jet narrowly missed contact with a plane. "That's it!" Okoye yelled, "Stephen Strange, you shall fly no more! Who will take over?" Everyone ignored the shock on Stephen's face and instead focused on Scott who said "I can do this, trust me!" Everyone agreed, it's not like Scott could be any worse than Stephen?

Ninety seconds later, Scott had nearly crashed the jet into the ground. Maria shouted "That's it! I'm taking over, everyone remember to never let Stephen and especially Scott to fly the jet again!" Scott huffed and said "Oh come on, I wasn't that bad!"

Shuri snapped "I almost had a bloody heart attack Scott!"

Maria was now flying the jet and thankfully she was great at it. In a clear field she shot down the spaceship. With their jobs done they let SHIELD know the spaceship was down and then the agents went to the spaceship to deal with the aliens.

Later that day, Maria received a photo from an agent of the aliens and showed her teammates. "They look...unusual." Wanda said. Wong joined in and said "I have never seen a alien with so many legs." Scott looked horrified and said "How many eyes does that thing have!?"

 

 

 

Bruce was chilling out in the lounge listening to the radio. The song 'It's Patsy' (sung by Avengers ally and Defenders member Trish Walker aka Hellcat) played and Bruce hummed along "It's Patsy, it's Patsy" while reading the newspaper.

A few minutes later, a giggling Valkyire and Sif sat on the sofa across Bruce, holding hands and snuggling and pecking each other's cheek. Bruce stared in shock and asked "Since when were you two a couple!?"

Sif and Valkyire looked at Bruce blankly (surprised at his outburst) and simply replied "Not long before we were asked to become Avengers" earning a gasp from Bruce.

"That long!?" He gasped.

"Yeah, wait you didn't know?"

"I don't think anyone knew!"

"We thought it was kinda obvious."

"How? I was Asgard living with you remember?"

"Well remember those meetings we said we had to attend?"

"OH MY GOD IT WAS SO OBVIOUS. You always were hiding off together. But how come you never told any of us, you both say you've been dating for months but none of us knew."

"Again we thought it was totally obvious. Why did you think we went to bed early? Why do you think we always hanged out in private? You know when we went on that mission last week that Fury sent us on? Yeah that was a lie so we could sneak up and do you know what."

Bruce just stared in shock as Valkyrie and Sif stood up and said "Well you can tell everyone if you want Bruce, we don't mind" they said as they snogged each other and walked out of the room, hands till holding.

For the rest of the day, everytime Bruce told someone of the new couple, their reply was alwas "OH MY GOD IT WAS SO OBVIOUS!"

 

 

 

It was late at night and Sam and Bucky were cuddled up together as they slept in their bed. It was peaceful until Bucky started to shake and scream. Sam woke up and cradle Bucky "Shhhh, it's okay babe, i'm here, it's just a dream, you're safe." Bucky cried into Sam's chest as the nightmare he had felt so real.

After a while of Sam hugging Bucky and stroking his hair and cheek, it seemed like Bucky had calmed down. Bucky quietly whimpered "Sorry, must be annoying that this happens almost every night."

Sam replied "It's fine babe, i'm always here for you, I don't want these nightmares to scare you."

The two continued to hug until Bucky broke the silence, "This was the worst one in a while."

"It was?"

"Yeah."

"Helen said it would be good to open up to someone about these nightmares, you don't have to but you can tell me."

Bucky shuddered a breath and said "Okay. Back when I was under Hydra's control they would always abuse me. Beat me up and all that etc. But the nightmare I had was of one of the worst days that happened to me. I was to be punished for asking about Steve-they hated it when I started to remember-I continued to ask so they let the soldiers do whatever they wanted to do to me. They abused me...sexually."Bucky broke down as Sam held onto him tight, 'Those bastards!' Sam thought.

Bucky continued "They would just laugh, they did anything they wanted and just spat at me and strangled me when I cried. The worst was...when Rumlow raped me."

Sam's body filled with anger "He what?! That bastard!" Sam held Bucky and rocked him back and forth on the bed as Bucky contiuned to cry. Without thinking, Sam let slip "I'm sorry Bucky, I shouldn't of suggested we had sex when we fir-"

Bucky interrupted "No Sam! I don't regret any of times we've been intimate. What those men did to me was abuse, what we do is love. Yes I was nervous when it was our first time but I wasn't going to let those men stop me from being with the man I loved, and guess what Sam? I was so glad we went through with it, I won't let those men stop me being in love with you." The two shared a kiss as Sam continued to stroke Bucky's short hair. Sam said "I'm so glad you trust me and open up to me Bucky, I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

The two drifted of to sleep, until Alpine jumped on the bed an decided to lie down on Sam's face. Sam said in a muffled voice, "Bucky, get this cat off of me!"


	23. Valkyrie's confession.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky visit Steve's grave while Valkyire and Sif have a important conversation.

Wanda, Hope, Shuri and Okoye were in the lounge hanging out. Wanda asked "How's the wedding plans going Hope?" 

Hope replied "Me and Scott are still taking our time, we're not going to rush into things." 

After a few seconds, Shuri interrupted with "Is it me or have Nick and Maria been acting weird lately? Like I dunno they just been different." 

Hope nodded "Yeah I noticed that too, something about them just seems unusual."

Wanda agreed "They keep going off together to discuss stuff. They're up to something. Didn't Peter say they were being weird during the whole 'Mysterio' incident?"

Okoye scoffed "Oh come on, you're acting like they're secretly aliens, there is nothing fishy going on."

Just then, SHIELD agents Melinda May and Yo-Yo Rodriguez entered the room. Ever since Nick got SHIELD back up the Avengers met the agents very regulary.

"Hey everyone" Agent May greeted, "Just here to give you some folders and casefiles." 

The Avengers greeted the duo back, but as Melinda and Rodriguez were leaving, Shuri spoke up "Hey you two, random question but don't you think Nick and Maria have been acting strange lately?"

The two agents gave a knowing look to each other, with Rodriguez eventually saying "You know what? Me, May and some of the others at SHIELD have been saying the same. We've been joking that they're secretly aliens." She giggled, followed by giggling from May, Wanda, Hope and Shrui.

Okoye however rolled her eyes and said "Next thing you'll be telling me is that Nick and Maria are green, alien shapeshifters and that the real Nick and Maria are secretly doing something important that they're not telling us about. Fat chance!"

 

 

 

Bucky and Sam were sitting by Steve's grave. The pair would visit the grave every week. Both got extremely emotional when visiting but it was Bucky who was the most tearful at every visit.

Bucky stared blankly and then spoke up "Hey buddy, us again. You're probably sick of us here again" he chuckled. "I miss you so much. It upsets me that after decades of chaos, things have finally calmed down but you're not here. Remember when we were young and we discussed our futures? Sucks I won't have you as a best man and you would've been godfather to all of my kids. Alpine misses you, he loved sleeping on your lap. I wish you were still here buddy." Bucky started to cry "We both know I should've been the one to go instead..."

Sam hugged Bucky and consoled him "Ssh ssh Bucky, don't say that. Steve doesn't think that and he wouldn't want you feeling this way. Remember that it was his wish for you to be happy and both me and him know you're making him proud. Steve is so proud of you Bucky and I know he would be happy knowing how happy you are now. Ever since you became an Avenger, he would always tell you how proud he was of you."

After a few minnutes Bucky had calmed down and looked back at Steve's grave. "You're right Sam. The last time I saw him he told me that seeing me happy with my life now was one of the best things that ever happened to him. He loved the fact that I have you, Alpine and The Avengers to help support me. He told me after the hell we've been through it was about time we both got our happy endings, he lived his and i'm living mine" Bucky said as he put his arm around Sam affectionally. The two spent the remaining time at the graveyard staring at Steve's grave and talking to each other memories about their friend.

 

 

 

Sif and Valkyrie were sitting in the garden. "I still can't believe everyone didn't know we were dating. I thought it was so obvious" Valkyrie chuckled.

"I know! I thought the sneaking off together all the time would've made them all suspicious" Sif added. "Not even Shuri knew and she normally knows everything!"

Valkyrie replied "Well they all know now. Not like that matters though, it's not like I don't want everyone to know how much I love you-" Valkyrie swore in her mind as she realised she said the L word.

Sif gasped "Love!? Do you really mean that?"

Valkyrie nervously answered "Well yes of course I do, it may come as a shock but I really do lo-" She was interrupted by lots of smooches from a happy Sif.

Sif tearfully replied "I love you two Val! I wanted to tell you for so long but I was worried what your reaction would be."

Valkyrie beamed at her "You've made me so happy Sif! I think we should go celebrate!"

The two women spent the rest of the day going out to dinner and having a fun, romantic time.


	24. The Runaways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda, Shuri and Peter go to Los Angeles to help out 'The Runaways.'

Peter, Wanda and Shuri were sent to Los Angeles on a mission. The trio were sent out to assist a group of teens known as 'The Runaways', a group of six teenage runaways who were superheroes-oh and a shapeshifting alien and a dinosaur.

Th Avengers knew Peter, Wanda and Shuri got on well with the Runaways (due to them all being similar ages) so the trio were trusted with this mission.

The three Avengers were sent coordinates by the Runaways to meet them at a specific location. After a while searching, that location was found-The Hostel.

The Hostel (as the Runaways called it) was a massive underground mansion that was a homebase for the Runaways. It was huge but also very dusty due to the fact before the Runaways arrived, it was abandoned for many years. Ever since the Avengers and SHIELD found out about the Runaway's living aragemtns, they offered them a much more stable home, but the teens would always refuse.

Peter, Wanda and Shuri searched the mansion and eventually found the Runaways. The team consisted of:

Nico Minoru-The team's leader who's also a sorcerer. Her weapon is called 'The Staff Of One' which allows her to cast magic.

Karolina Dean-A Gibborim/Human hybrid and Nico's girlfriend. Powers include flight, shield generation, light generation and light beam emission.

Molly Hernandez-The power of strength. She may be one of the youngest superheroes out there but Molly was incredibly strong.

Gert Yorkes-The adoptive sister of Molly, who has a telepathic link with a dinosaur called Old Lace.

Chase Stein-Gert's boyfriend who's weapon is called the 'Fistigons', a pair of gauntlets which can shoot energy blasts and laser beams. He is also a great engineer and inventor.

Alex Wilder-Alex had no powers but was the smartest person in the team. Shuri always bonded with Alex and even Pepper said Tony would've been impressed with how clever Alex was.

Xavin-A alien (Xartan) who is a shapeshifter. Betrothed to Karolina (despite Karolina being in love with Nico).

Old Lace-Gert's Dinosaur, (all there is to explain!).

 

"Great to see you guys again!" Peter said as everyone started to greet each other.

"So what is it you guys help need with?" Asked Shuri.

Nico replied "Come with us to the meeting room, we'll explain everything in there."

 

 

 

Everyone had gathered around a big table in the meeting room, and Nico started to explain about the mission, "Seeing as we're called 'The Runaways', we feel it is our duty to help other runaway teens out there. The news are reporting that a lot of runaways are getting attacked by local gangs. Some runaways have been the mugged, beaten up and some even...killed. We know we can take them on but due to being so many gang members, we feel we needed help, will you help us?"

Wanda replied "Yes, of course we will."

 

 

 

The Runaways didn't want to leave the Hostel unattended, so Alex and Xavin stayed behind. The remaining superheroes divided into two teams. One consisted of Wanda, Karolina, Nico and Molly while the other team consisted of Peter, Shuri, Chase, Gert and Old Lace.

Wanda, Karolina, Nico and Molly were covering the upper half of the local area. They saw a group of men trying to steal bags from a group of recently runaway teens.

"Oi! Hands off!" Molly shouted at the men who dropped the bags and ran towards the superheroes. Molly punched one of the men which stopped him in his tracks. She then picked up another man and spun him around until she threw him which sent him flying metres in the air.

Nico ran to the victims and slammed the staff onto the ground shouting "Protect us!" A shield was now surrounding Nico and the victims which would protect them from the attackers.

Karolina began to fly in the air. As she was flying, her body lit up in bright rainbow colors. It was a beautiful sight as the rainbow figure flew across the sky. Karolina then began to blast at her enemies, scaring them all as then ran around screaming.

Wanda casted up spells in which some trapped the attackers and other stunned them which knocked them out unconcious. A passer by called the police as Wanda made sure none of them left the scene. Some of the men tried to fight back but it was useless, they had no chance taking on four of the strongest superheroes in America, it was quite amusing that they tried really.

After a while, the police had turned up to arrest the criminals but the girls had already ran away, Karolina told Wanda that the Runaways preferred being hidden to the public.

"Thanks so much for the help Wanda, we realy appreciate it" Karolina said.

"No problem" Wanda replied, "Let's go and see who else we can help."

 

 

 

Peter, Shuri, Chase, Gert and Old Lace were fighting a group of muggers who were again no match against superheroes. 

Peter was swinging and distracting the muggers using his webs. He would shoot his webs to pin down and trap the muggers so they wouldn't escape.

Shuri and Chase had started a friendly rivalry, due to the fact the both had blasters.

"My blasters are far better than yours" Shuri would playfully taunt.

"Dream on Princess" Chase teased back.

"Mine look way cooler."

"Mine are way more powerful."

"I made mine less than a day."

"Didn't your own brother say that he liked my blaster?"

Peter interrupted them both, shouting "Not saying this isn't amusing, but could you both have this argument after we've beaten the bad guys?!"

Shuri and Chase stopped the rivalry (for now) and stood back-to-back spinning in a circle as they kept shooting their blasters at every enemy.

Peter, Shuri and Chase had stopped all but three of the muggers. Gert noticed the remaining three running towards a tunnel and shouted to Old Lace, "Old Lace! Stop them!"

The dinosaur ran incredibly fast and before the muggers knew it, she overtook the muggers and block the entrance to the tunnel, causing the muggers to halt. Peter then used his web shooters to pin down the the muggers.

Gert caught up to Old Lace and started to pat and stroke the dinosaur, praising her "Good job girl!"

"The police are here!" Shuri shouted.

"Right, let's see if there's other areas with people that need help" Chase said.

 

 

 

After a few more hours of helping out groups of runaways, the two teams returned to Alex and Xavin at the Hostel.

"Thank you for your help you three" Karolina said.

Gert added "We are forever grateful."

Wanda smiled and said "No problem, that is what allies are for!"

Molly asked "Can we come visit the facility again?"

"Of course! You're all welcome to come as often as you want, we all love it everytime you visit" Wanda replied.

Molly grinned "Cool! I hope we bump into that raccoon again, he's funny."

Nico agreed "Yeah, it would be cool to learn some more magic tips from Doctor Strange." Despite his grumpiness, Nico was actually quite fond of Stephen.

Wanda, Peter and Shuri said goodbye to their friends, and as they were just leaving the Hostel, Chase shouted "Oh and Shuri? We're gonna test out are blasters in a contest next time we meet, so I can prove mine is better."

Shuri shouted back "You're on!"


	25. The Defenders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers arrive at Hell's Kitchen to assist the Defenders.

Sam, Bucky, Hope, Okoye, T'challa and Wong were sent on a mission to aid 'The Defenders' in Hell's Kitchen. 

Hell's Kitchen is a district in New York. It was famous for not exactly being the safest place to live. Crime was incredibly high: murders, rape, muggings, assaults, hate crimes, thefts, arsons and pretty much any other crime you could think of was a daily basis in Hell's Kitchen. But there were people who would do anything they could do defend the district, and they were known as 'The Defenders.' The Defenders consisted of:

Matthew Murdock AKA 'Daredevil'-  Called 'The devil of Hell's Kitchen' by the media, Matt was blinded as a child by a radioactive substance, but despite the loss of his sight his other four senses were heightened to superhuman levels. He is also a master acrobat and martial artist which made him brilliant at combat. He prefers to keep his identidy hidden to the public so everyone just presumes he is just a lawyer (his day job in which he is very good at).

Jessica Jones- A private investigator who insists she hates the superhero life, but she still continues to help others. Jessica had a tough upbringing that has made her seem...cold to some people, but get to know her and you'll discover she isn't so bad (minus a alcohol addiction)! Her powers include super strength, super speed, fast healing and flight.

Luke Cage- The on/off boyfriend of Jessica. He is idolised in Harlem and is incredibly popular. He has super-human strength and bullet-proof skin. Luke alone was incredibly strong but he liked working with the Defenders, Avengers and other superhero teams.

Danny Rand AKA 'Iron Fist'- Danny lost his parents at a young age and was raised by monks in the hidden city of K'un-Lun. Danny is probably one of the best martial artists around, with his 'Iron Fist Punch' be able to take on even Luke Cage. He wouldn't want to punch Luke though, seeing as they are both best friends.

Elektra Natchios- An assassin who is the lover of Matt. Elektra shocked Matt by turning up recently after she was believed to be dead. She has a sketchy past but she was brainwashed and Matt believes she is trying to be a better person. As an assassin, she is good at fighting and acrobats, while her weapon of choice is a sword, in which she is incredibly good at using.

Patricia 'Trish' Walker AKA 'Hellcat'- A former child actress, singer, radio and tv presenter, Trish is the adoptive sister and best friend of Jessica. Trish always wanted to be a superhero but when she got her powers she took things way too far when she killed criminals. She spent some time in 'The Raft' (a prison for people with powers). However controversially, some members of the public actually campaigned for her to be released, with mny believing she was doing good seeing as the people she killed were murderers. A good lawyer called Jennifer Walters helped get Trish released. Jessica wasn't happy but Trish promised that like Elektra she would try to better herself. Her powers include enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes and night vision, while she was also a good fighter and acrobat.

Colleen Wing- Friend of Danny. Colleen is a master of martial arts and a expert swordswoman. She, like Danny, also has the power of chi. It was actually Colleen's idea for 'The Defenders' to be a permanent team, ever since 'The New Avengers' debuted following 'The Infinity War', Colleen felt it was important that Hell's Kitchen was protected and that's when 'The Defenders' decided to protect the district full time together. Colleen also liked working with other heroes (especially the Avengers, seeing as they brought her and her friends back to life after they were 'snapped' by Thanos).

Misty Knight- A detective and close friend of Luke and Colleen. After her arm was cut off, she got a prosthetic arm as a gift from Danny and Colleen. The arm is super strong and highly durable. Misty was also a good shot and had a handgun with her on all missions. Misty was incredible loyal and would help anyone in need, even those who made fun of her arm, she always helped those in need.

 

 

 

The Avengers were due to meet The Defenders inside 'Fogwell's gym', Matt told him it would quiet this time of day so it made sense to meet up there. The Avengers arrived and a minute later so did The Defenders-except for one member.

"Hi guys, good to see you again" Said Sam, "Where's Jessica?"

The Defenders looked confused, "I actually no idea, I thought she'd be here by now" Luke said.

A few minutes later, a clearly messy Jessica ran into the gym with tangled hair, wet lips and wet patches all over her clothes. "Erm, sorry" she said (although she didn't sound very sorry), "Spent the night at Josie's."

The Defenders rolled their eyes, with Luke snapping "God dammit Jessica, you spend way too much time there."

Hope decided to change the subject "You asked for us to meet you here, what do you need?"

Colleen replied "We may of told you about a criminal organization called 'The Hand.' We thought they were dealt with, but we have sources that say that some survived and that their leader Madame Gao is also hiding. Can you help?"

Sam nodded "Of course, let's go!"

 

 

 

The heroes divided into two groups. Luke, Wong, Okoye, Misty, Bucky and T'challa were in the centre of the district. They were looking for any leads on where the hand could be hiding.

"I'll go ahead" T'challa shouted as climbed up a building and pounced rooftop to rooftop as he scanned the area to see if there was any suspicious activities.

Misty raised her handgun "Watch out guys" She whispered, "The Hand are known for being sneaky, they could be anywhere so watch out."

A few hours passed though and it was nightime, no Hand member in sight. Bucky and Misty started to talk (the two became close friends since they first met).

"Nice arm, mine's still cooler" Bucky joked.

"Dream on Barnes!" Misty scoffed.

The two playfully argued until Wong alerted them, "What's that!?" He shouted.

"My King!" Okoye screamed as the body of T'challa lay on a pavement.

Everyone ran to T'challa's aid. "Someone must've pushed him" Luke said.

Wong interrupted "Look!" He pointed at the sight of a group of men running towards them-The Hand.

"Get ready to fight" Luke shouted, but Okoye had already ran towards the group and had already disarmed many, "This is for my King!" She screamed as she struck with her spear.

"I'll stay with T'challa, you all go help Okoye!" Ordered Wong.

The others nodded and ran to aid Okoye (even though she was doing fine on her own). It only took one punch per go for Luke to takedown a Hand member. While Bucky and Misty's shots never missed their targets. The Hand were being defeated one by one until just one stood standing, however he started to run.

"Catch him!" Luke roared.

Okoye ran as fast as she could remember to catch the man, and within seconds the managed to pin him down on the floor. "Where is Madame Gao!?" She asked loudly.

The man simply snarled at her, "I will never tell you". And with the last of his strength, he broke free of Okoye and reached in his pocket to reveal a knife-and then struck it in his neck.

"Damnit!" Okoye said.

Luke caught up to Okoye and saw the now dead man on the floor with a knife impaled in his neck. "Yikes" he said, "Whatever plan Gao has, The Hand are desperate to make sure no one interrupts her."

"How is my King?" Okoye asked with worry.

"He's fine, Wong says he'll make a full recovery soon." Luke replied.

Misty caught up and said "I just hope the other group are closer to finding Gao than we are."

 

 

 

Sam, Hope, Matt, Jessica, Danny, Colleen, Elektra and Trish were investigating an area which Jessica described as "The biggest shithole of Hell's Kitchen." It was basically a block full of flats that were secretly drug dens.

"Oh my god" Hope gasped at the sight.

"Told you it's a shithole" Jessica replied.

Sam noticed Jessica was still a little cold towards Elektra and her own sister Trish. It gets ith though seeing as they are killers. But Sam believed they do want to redeem themselevs and both proved very helpful in past missions with the Avengers. Plus a lot (and I mean A LOT) of the Avengers themseleves have killed (including Sam in some missions, even by accident), it would be hypocritical to hate another for what he's done too.

Sam could also tense Danny was acting tense, which made sense seeing as he had history with Gao. "I can't wait until we catch the bitch" Danny said, earning a smile from Colleen.

"Wait! Everyone be silent" Elektra demanded, "I knew it! That's a hand member walking into that building!"

"Let's go then, but we need to surprise them" Matt said.

Thankfully the front door wasn't locked, so it was easy too enter the building. They heard noise coming from the door to the left.

"They're in here" Matt said confidently (depsite the loss of his sight, his other senses were incredibly strong).

"Ok" Colleen whispered, "We barge through the door in 3...2...1!"

The moment Colleen said three, the heroes broke down the door and started attacking the shocked Hand members.

Some had managed to get to a corrider but Matt ran to stop them "I got this!"

"Of course, you're great in corridors" Elektra chuckled.

One Hand member tried to slice Jessica's head off, but was stop by a kick from Trish. "Get away from her! You okay Jess?"

Jessica replied "I'm fine" and Trish was certain she saw the corner of her lips move up.

Danny went to join Matt in the corrider "On your left!" He yelled.

"Danny, I may be blind but I still know where they are! Have you forgotten my powers suddenly?"

Colleen meanwhile was giggling at a Hand member trying to slice Hope with his sword, but due to the fact Hope was shrunk and flying he had no idea where she was, so he was just swinging his sword at the invisible air like a lunatic, until Hope grew in size and knocked him out by kicking the back of his head. 

Elektra was fighting some Hand members with her daggers, Elektra is one of the best fighters known so it was no surprise that the Hnd was no match for her, although she appreciated the assitance Colleen gave as Colleen started to join and fight the Hand with her sword.

After a while, all of the Hand were eventually knocked out unconcious. "I think that's everyone!" Trish said.

"Good" Sam replied, "I'll contact the others to meet us here."

 

 

 

The other group eventualy arrived and the police also turned up to question the Hand was they were concious.

After a few hours, the group had gathered around Misty who had news for them, she spoke up "So the Hand have been questioned and this is what we know: this was the Hand's hideout and between us two groups we've managed to get all of the Hand in police custody. The bad news though is none will admit where Gao is, although we're confident she'll be found soon enough."

"I hope so" Danny said.

"We will" Matt said with confidence, "With no support, she'll struggle on her own."

A few minutes later, Karen Page turned up to take photos of the heroes for the front page news. After that was done, it was time for the Avengers to return home.

"It was good seeing you guys again, until next tim-" Sam said, but he was interrupted by Trish accepting a phone call. Trish answered her phone "Okay, we'll be there." She then turned to the heroes and said "I got a tip from Angela del Toro. Mary Walker, or 'Typhoid Mary' as the media calls her, has been seen running amok about five blocks away from here."

"Oh great" Colleen groaned, "That woman is fucking nuts."

"Do you need help?" Sam asked.

"Thanks, but we've got this, you guys better get back to your home and let T'challa rest" Elektra replied.

The Avengers and Defenders bidded fairwell to each other as the Defenders started to run to Mary's location. 

"I fancy a drink" Jessica moaned.

Matt chuckled "Okay Jessica, but maybe after we stop the crazy lady?"


	26. Round 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for The Avengers to have another press conference. Surely it will go better than last time, right?

One day, The Avengers received news from Fury that they were dreading-they would have to have another press conference tomorrow morning. The press hasn't exactly been the nicest people to The Avengers, so the heroes were understandably not looking forward to the conference, especially as the press were so tough and cruel the last time a conference happened.

Bucky had taken the news the worse, it hurt him how the media treated him. Sam argued that Bucky shouldn't have to attend but Fury demanded every Avenger was to go. 

Bucky and Sam went to bed that night and it wasn't long before Bucky had a nightmare, screaming and shaking in his sleep.

"Bucky, wake up, it's okay, everything's okay" Sam soothed as Bucky woke up, breathing heavily and covered in sweat.

"Another nightmare?" Sam asked. Bucky nodded. Sam asked another question "About the press conference tomorrow?"

"I can't do it Sam, I just can't. You know how much the media hates me."

"But Bucky, the public's opinion of you has drastically gone up. You're now hugely popular and many people admire you now. I know the media are different to the public-I mean by the fact they're a lot more ruthless and judgemental-even they can't deny the fact that you've proved yourself to everyone now. You even have your own fan group, the media can't destory you if they know you're popular now."

"I still see the articles, the media will always treat me horribly because of my 'Winter Soldier' days. Why don't they understand that I was brainwashed? I never wanted to do those things!" Bucky cried.

Sam wrapped his arms around Bucky and cradled him back and forth "Oh Bucky, don't you ever let those bastards get to you. You are an amazing Avenger and if any give you grieve then they're going to have to talk with me!" 

Bucky snickered "You never were exactly the most convincing 'hard man'."

Sam joked "I am offended Bucky!"

The two giggled until Bucky said "Thanks Sam, I'm so lucky to have you."

Sam kissed Bucky's forehead "I'll always have your back Bucky, I love you."

At the moment, the two were interrupted by Alpine jumping on the bed to join them. "Hello buddy" Bucky greeted as he scratched Alpine's ear.

"I'm sure Alpine will defend you from the nasty press tomorrow" Sam said, earning a "meow" from Alpine.

 

 

 

It was the day of the press conference, and everyone was nervous. Fury showed up earlier and gave a warning to The Avengers not to screw up like last time-that certainly didn't stop the nerves. 

It was time for the conference. Like last time, each Avenger entered the room (in costume) and took their place to seat behind the long table. The world's media had once again gathered to ask them questions and the conference would once again be shown live on TV.

Pepper was the last to enter the room and stood by the stand and microphone on stage next to the long table. "Hello and thank you all for coming. Let's get started, questions please?"

At the moment, every journalist in the room shot their hands up. The first question was asked by a woman with glasses "Mr Wilson, do you think you have been a good leader for The Avengers?"

Sam may be sitting down, but he was shaking. 'Deep breath' he thought, 'Stay calm and act confident, Fury told us to.' Sam put on a fake smile and said with as much confidence as he could "I think I've done the best that I can. I couldn't of done it without this amazing team here to support me."

"Many people Steve Rogers was and will always be the better Captain."

Sam took a deep breath "As Steve himself would say, me and Steve are nothing alike and that's a good thing. No one will ever replace Steve, i'm not a Steve copycat, i'm just Sam."

"Next question please" Pepper said.

A man with an Australian accent asked Hope "Miss Van Dyne, when is the wedding?" 

"Me and Scott have said many times, we're going to take our time with planning the wedding, we're in no rush."

"Oh come on, more details!" The man rudely demanded.

"Well, the wedding will be private. No media." And the rest of The Avengers giggled at her response, with the press clearly furious. Fury glared at The Avengers.

A man in a grey suit asked Peter "So Spider-Man, in his dying moments, Mr Quentin Beck claimed you are Peter Parker and that you killed him!"

Peter stuttered (and mumbled due to his mask covering his face) I...swear I didn't kill Mr Beck, I swear! And I have no idea who Peter Parker is...Beck made it up I swear!"

"Then take off the mask" The man challenged.

Peter was panicking but Pepper took over and said to the man "Spider-Man will not be doing that. He wants his identity to be hidden and we should respect that. If any one else asks any more personal questions then I will ask you to leave" She said. Pepper was fond of Peter and wouldn't let anyone talk to him like that. Peter sighed in relief but Fury was once again not happy with the tense atmosphere still in the room.

An old woman was next to ask a question, "To Lady Sif and Valkyrie, why have you been so silent on your relationship?"

"Because it's none of your damn business" Valkyrie snapped. Fury continued to glare.

The conference was going so badly. It was too much for Shuri who was in a fit of laughter due to how bad it was going. Wong quickly followed.

A man in the front row put his hand up. "I have a question for Mr Barnes." Sam then thought 'Well this conference might go better now. The journalists must surely know Bucky is more popular with the public now and the question will surely be about Bucky and his amazing progress.' Bucky was nervous so Sam held his hand tight.

"Mr Barnes" Asked the man, "Why are you still in The Avengers? You're a monster, a freak." Some of the other journalists nodded their heads.

Sam felt like he was punched in the stomach, 'How could they say that? Bucky had done so well and they are still cruel to him, he didn't deserve that.' Sam turned to Bucky and his heart broke. Bucky couldn't control his emotions and was openly crying. Shuri ran over to wrap her arms around Bucky to hug and console him.

Sam was furious 'How dare they?!' He stood up and slammed his fists on the table, not caring of the flashes of cameras in his eyes, "How dare you! How can you be so cruel? Bucky is an amazing Avenger and human being and you are all making his life a misery based on actions that weren't his fault. He was brainwashed! How fucking dare you! You bastards!" Sam roared to the room of stunned journalists. Sam knew this was being broadcast live but he didn't care. Sam continued to shout and swear "You pieces of shit should be ashamed of yourselves, you bunch of assholes."

At that moment Fury marched to Pepper and snatched the microphone and shouted "Interviews are now over!"

 

 

 

Later that night, Bucky was in bed with Apline sleeping on his lap. He had waited for hours for Sam to come back from Fury. The Avengers knew that Sam's outburst had caused headlines news, although some members of the public sided with Sam over the media. Fair to say the media were now demonizing Sam, whether it was by internet, TV, newspaper or radio etc.

Eventually, Sam returned and joined Bucky in bed.

"How was it?" Bucky asked.

Sam sighed "Well Fury is furious with me. Even after all those hours of shouting his voice never cracked."

Bucky went teary as he kissed Sam's neck "You stood up for me in front of the entire world, you may have damaged your reputation, you did all that just for me?"

Sam looked at Bucky in the eyes and said honestly "Of course Bucky, I love you, I will always defend you. You are the most important person in my life."

The two hugged as Bucky said "Thank you Sam. I love you too."


	27. Halloween.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers celebrate Halloween.

It was Halloween night, and the Avengers had gathered at the facility for a Halloween party. All of their friends were there except for Pepper who was taking Morgan trick or treating. Peter was also not at the party as Morgan begged him to come with her.

The Avengers were having a great time. All in costumes, drinking, playing games and telling scary stories.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Bucky, "Why did you dress up in my Captain America uniform?"

Bucky shrugged "Scariest thing I could think of" Earning a elbow to the ribs from Sam.

 

Rhodey meanwhile was showing a photo of Morgan dressed up as Rocket Raccoon to a amused Bruce. "Someone has got to tell Rocket" Bruce chuckled, "What did Peter dress up as?" Rhodey showed Bruce a photo of Peter dressed up as Rihanna from her 'Umbrella' music video.

 

Meanwhile, Shuri had just finished telling a scary story to Okoye. "Pretty scary, but i've got a story way scarier" Okoye said "One day I accidently walked into the shower seeing Bruce naked and-"

Shuri shuddered "Okay you win, just stop talking!"

 

Sam had stopped Hope to show a photo of Darlene going trick or treating dressed up in a Wasp costume. Hope smirked "Your Niece has got great taste Wilson."

 

Sif and Valkyrie were apple bobbing for what seemed like forever. Stephen was watching the two and sighed "You're both not very good at this, just admit you've failed." But he only got gurgled water as a response. A few minutes later, Sif emerged victorious. "About time" Stephen moaned. Valkyrie responded "Quite surprised you won hun, I thought I was better with a mouth-" Stephen gasped "OKAY THAT WAS MORE THAN I NEEDED TO KNOW!"

 

Scott was in the middle of the room leading Wong, T'challa and Clint to dance to the 'Time Warp.' Hope, Wanda and Shuri were all finding it particulary cringey and agonizing to watch.

"Brother, I beg you to please stop!"

"Geez Scott..."

"I thought you Wong were at least sane!"

Clint replied "You're all just jealous that we have great moves!"

"Er no""

"Nope!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on baby, we can dance to this on our wedding day!" Scott (who for some reason was dressed up as weird Al) grinned.

Hope narrowed her eyes "Then it'll be a very short marriage!"

T'challa said "The girls are just jealous that we can dance!"

"Yeah!" Wong replied, "Dancing with the stars, here we come!"

"Kill me now" whined Wanda.

 

 

 

Sam had pulled Bucky into another room to talk privately.

"What is it Sam?"

"I know Christmas is still a few weeks away, but with the rest of The Avengers leaving the facility for the day to spend Christmas with their family and friends, that means it will be just us two left. I've talked to Sarah about and she suggested we spend the day with her and the kids, what do you say?"

For a few seconds Bucky was speechless "...Really!?"

"Of course Bucky. They all-including me-consider you a part of our family."

Bucky was clearly moved, "Wow."

A few seconds later and Bucky had a suggestion "I have a idea."

"What is it?"

"Well you said that the facility will be free on Christmas day. So why don't we invite Sarah, Darlene and Jody here for the day?"

"What?"

"Well think about it, just us five in this whole building. We would have so much space here, plus the kids love it when they come here. What do you think?"

Sam smiled and hugged Bucky "I think it's a great idea."

 

 

 

It was near midnight and everyone was somehow persuaded to dance with Clint, T'challa, Scott and Wong. Even Hope, Wanda and Shuri.

"I thought we weren't good dancers?" T'challa asked.

Shuri rolled eyes "You're not, but 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson is possibly the most perfect song to dance to on Halloween, so we're making a exception on this occasion only."

The Avengers had so much fun dancing to the song. Overall it was a great Halloween.

"Let's end this party by watching the greatest Halloween movie ever made-Hocus Pocus!" Declared Clint.

"It's gone past midnight though" Stephen pointed out.

"So?" Clint replied. Everyone agreed with him and finished the party by watching the film together.


	28. Like Father, like Daughter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Cassie to save the day!

  
Scott, Hope, Cassie and Janet were having lunch together one day. Scott and Hope wanted to catch up with Cassie and Janet, while Scott also wanted to know how Cassie's training was going.

"Everything going well peanut?"

Cassie rolled her eyes "Yes Dad."

"No accidents?"

"No."

"No injuries?"

"No."

"You haven't told any of your friends?"

Cassie let out a loud sigh "No."

"You've done everything Janet told you to?"

"Yes Dad."

"Have you-"

"Dad!" Cassie yelled.

"She's been absolutely fine Scott, I assure you" Janet said.

"Yeah Dad you can stop pestering me."

"Sorry peanut, just being protective is all."

"It's fine Dad."

Hope decided to change the subject "So Cassie, what have you done in your training recently?"

Cassie enthusiastically answered "Still the basics but i'm having so much fun with it!" It still feels weird changing my size but at the same time it's so cool. I've been doing a lot of martial arts which is a lot more tiring than I thought it would be."

Cassie then turned to face Janet, "I want to thank you Janet, you've been so helpful and patient with me, i've learned so much from you and Hank!"

Janet smiled "It was my pleasure Cassie" and the two shared a hug.

Hope was about to say something until the TV in the room aired something that grabbed the attention of all four people in the room. A female newsreader was speaking, "Breaking news! A ride in a theme park in New York has stopped working leaving attendees stranded high in the air for the past hour."

The TV showed footage of the tall ride with guests high above the ground swinging back and forth, everyone screaming in terror.

"Oh god that looks terrifying, those poor people must be so scared!" Hope said.

Janet was in deep thought, before she spoke to Scott "Scott, do you trust me?"

Scott replied "Of course, why do you ask Janet?"

Janet replied "I think Cassie can help those people out."

"WHAT!?" Scott shrieked.

"I think Cassie can help those people out" Janet repeated.

"No."

"Oh come on Dad!" Cassie begged.

"It's too dangerous, me and Hope will go."

Hope said to Scott "I think Cassie can manage this. You knew eventually she would go on a mission and compared to the ones we do this one is pretty simple. Do you want her to battiling people, monsters and aliens like we do?"

"No, of course not."

"Let her at least do some smaller missions like this. We'll always be there to help and guide her, she won't be alone."

Scott stayed silent for a while, before saying "Okay. She can help us out. But I want her identity hidden."

Janet responded "I've got a old black mask somewhere, it will keep her identity a secret."

Scott then asked "What now then? What's your plan Janet?"

Janet answered "All four of us will go to the theme park, but only Hope and Cassie will need their suits. Scott and me will stay on the ground and keep watch, let's go!"

 

  
The four arrived at the theme park (Hope and Cassie in their suits) and there was police, the media and civillians everywhere making it a very crowded scene.

"Okay Janet what now?" Scott asked.

"Scott, you and me will cause a distraction for the poilce while Hope and Cassie sneak past them. Cassie will grow the the people trapped and one bye one she get one down. Hope will shink and fly up to Cassie and guide her."

"Be safe peanut" Scott said to Cassie.

"I will Dad, I promise" Cassie replied.

As Hope and Cassie got ready, Janet whispered to Scott "Don't worry Scott, she'll be fine. Hope will help her. Plus i've seen her in training and she can grow big, heck she may grow bigger than you one day!"

Scott asked "What now? How do we distract the police?"

Suddenly, Janet shouted loudly "OH MY GOD! LOOK EVERYONE, IT'S SCOTT LANG!"

Out of nowhere, everyone ran to Scott and began pestering him.

"Oh my god it's Ant-Man!"

"You need to help those people!"

"Can I have a selfie?"

"Can I have a autograph please?"

"Why is Hope not with you?"

"When are you and Hope getting married?"

"Tell us if Peter Parker really is Spider-Man!"

"Can you give me War Machine's phone number?"

The police quickly noticed the huge crowd forming around Scott and yelled "Hey, everyone stop! Someone's gonna get trampled!"

And at that moment, Hope and Cassie sneaked to the ride. Hope then spoke to Cassie "Okay Cassie, grow now!"

And at that moment, Cassie grew until she eventually reached the people hanging in the air.

Everyone on the ground turned up (including the media) and all eyes, phones and cameras were staring at Cassie.

"Who is that?"

"She's enormous!"

"She's just as big as Ant-Man!"

"She looks like that mysterious superhero that was on the TV who saved those people on the bridge a while back."

"Is that the Wasp with her?"

Hope shrank and flew up in the air to Cassie's face and said "Okay Cassie this is what I want you to do, everyone has a seatbelt strapped aroud them, with one hand grab them gently and the other hand you will break off the seatbelt, then you slowly carry them down to the ground. Do this one by one and do it carefully!"

And Cassie did exactly that. One by one she safely rescued someone.

Scott was nervous but mostly proud, Cassie was doing an amazing job!

Scott heard a reporter speaking in front of the camera saying "No one knows who this mysterious hero is, but she must be a ally to The Avengers as the Wasp herself is here helping her. This is the second time she has saved the day as a few months ago a bridge..." She went on.

After not too long, Cassie had finished earning a massive applause from the crowd. Before anyone could ask a question though, Cassie and Hope ran off. Scott and Janet then sneaked away from the crowd.

 

  
Later that day, The Avengers held a special dinner at the facility in honour of Cassie's heroic day.

"Well done Cassie!" Said Wanda.

"You did a great job! Peter added.

"We saw it all on the TV, you were fantastic! Shuri said.

Scott thanked Janet and Hope and then went to Cassie and said "You had me worried, but mostly proud. Well done peanut!"

Cassie hugged scott and said "Thank you Dad! Does this mean I can do more missions?"

"Only small ones for the time being. Your homework should still be your number one priority and I still want you to do exactly what Janet says. But you knowwhat Cassie? I think one day you will be the best Avenger ever!"


	29. Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something very strange is happening to Bucky.

Bucky was confused. He was in a mysterious room but had no memory of how he got there, heck he had no memory of the events leading up to this moment. It was a cold, dark, small room and Bucky was terrified. 'Where am I?' he kept thinking over and over again. 'Why can't I remember how I got here?'

Bucky walked towards the only door in the room and unsurprisingly it was locked. He thought his strength could force it open but for some reason Bucky felt weak and tired. He then leapt back as someone from the other side was opening the door. Four men wearing HYDRA uniforms entered the room, with one of them being Brock Rumlow.

Bucky started to panic. Rumlow died years ago, how was he here? Bucky backed to the wall and slid down in a crouching postion, sweating and breathing loud and fast.

"But...you died. How can you be here?!" Bucky cried.

Rumlow made a smirk that made Bucky feel sick and responded arrogantly "Oh Barnes, I thought you'd miss me? We were very intimate after all."

Bucky felt like crying at that moment, hating how Rumlow use to abuse him, whether it was physically, emotionally or sexually.

Rumlow smirked at Bucky's misery "Don't be sad Barnes. Things are going to be like old times again, it's going to be great."

"Where am I?!" Bucky screamed, "What's going on?"

Rumlow explained "Us at HYDRA wanted you back, and now we have. Very soon you will become our 'Winter Soldier' again."

"NO!!!!! NO!!!!! I would rather die!"

Rumlow and the other HYDRA agents began to laugh at Bucky.

Bucky then said "The Avengers will come here and save me. You won't get away with this!"

"They're already dead" Rumlow replied with a sneer.

Bucky refused to believe him "That's impossible! You're lying!"

"We bombed the Avengers facility, they all burned."

"You're lying! I know them and a stupid bomb wouldn't harm them. Carol, Wanda, Stephen in particular could easily deal with it-"

Rumlow intervened by showing a photo of the now destoryed facility, leaving Bucky heartbroken.

"No...no...this can't be possible!"

"They all died screaming in pain, and they didn't even realise you weren't there."

Silence followed, until Rumlow spoke up "Shame your new family was also there."

"What did you say?"

"Your new family" Rumlow repeated, "A woman called Sarah and her two kids. They waited for someone to save them but help never came."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"We both know that i'm not."

"No!" Bucky couldn't believe what he was hearing "Why would you do this!? I loved them and you took them away from me!"

Rumlow simply ignored him and went to the door to bring in a beaten up, tied up man-Sam.

"Sam!" Bucky cried out.

"Bucky!" Sam cried out.

"We managed to save one" Rumlow said, "I thought it was right for you two lovebirds to say goodbye."

"What do you mean?" Bucky demanded.

"Say goodbye" Rumlow said as he pushed Sam to the floor in a kneeling position.

Sam (with tears stained all over his face) cried out to Bucky "I love you Bucky!"

Rumlow pulled out a knife and stabbed Sam hard in the gut.

"NO!!!!!!!" Bucky screamed so much that his throat hurt.

Sam dropped to the floor, eyes open and blooding surrounding his body-he was dead.

Bucky couldn't believe what was happening, but before he could say anything Rumlow marched towards him and pinned him to the ground. "You're staying with me forever and ever" Rumlow said as he gave him a disgusting grin.

"No!!!!"

 

  
"No! No! Leave me alone!" Bucky wailed and moved around fast in his bed as he was sleeping.

Sam woke up and saw the distressed Bucky and carefully touched Bucky's shoulderand shook him gently to wake him. "Bucky" he quietly said "wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Bucky woke up and and gazed with wide eyes at Sam, "What?" Bucky whimpered. He then proceeded to cry hard.

"Ssh ssh, it's okay, i'm here" Sam held Bucky in his arms and rocked him back and forth to calm him down.

"I...I thought you were dead! I thought The Avengers were dead! I thought Sarah and the kids were dead! I thought Rumlow had come back from the dead! It all felt so real!" Bucky continued to cry.

"It's okay, none of that happened. We're all still alive and Rumlow is still dead" Sam said as he gently stroked Bucky's hair as he calmed him down.

"Sorry I woke you up again" Bucky mumbled.

"No reason to be Bucky, i'll always be here to help you. Do you want to give therapy another go?"

"Maybe."

At that moment Alpine jumped on the bed sleep on Bucky's legs. "Aww look at that, Alpine wants to make sure you're okay" Sam said.

"Hey pal" Bucky said as scratched behind Alpine's ear, making the cat purr loudly.

After a few seconds of silence, Bucky said to Sam "The worst thing about that nightmare was that it showed me how much my life is great at the moment. I have you and your family, Alpine and The Avengers but that nightmare took them all away from me. And then it reminded me of everything Rumlow did."

"Just remember that he's dead and he can never harm you again Bucky."

"Yeah he's gone and i'm still here, enjoying my life. Goodnight Sam, I love you."

"I love you too Bucky" Sam responded as he smiled. Before long both men and Alpine were fast asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Christmas party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and friends have a festive party.

  
It was days until Christmas and before everyone went away to spend the holidays with their family and friends, The Avengers hosted a Christmas party at the base. Many of their allies were also invited to the party, even The Guardians of the Galaxy (despite Starlord being the only one of that team who knew what Christmas was. Still he introduced the holiday to his teammates a few years ago but they still didn't know everything about the holiday.

Rocket rolled his eyes as Groot danced in a Santa hat. "I AM GROOT!"

"No swearing Groot, or no presents from Santa!"

"I am Groot" Groot replied with sadness.

 

  
Sam and Bucky bumped into each. They then looked at Wanda who pointed her finger above them. Mistletoe hung above Sam and Bucky. Both Bucky and Sam heavily blushed but Wanda insisted "Oh go on, you know you both want to!"

So Sam and Bucky kissed underneath the mistletoe. "Our first Christmas as a couple together" Sam said, "Merry Christmas Bucky."

"Merry Christmas Sam" Bucky smiled back.

 

Peter was sitting down with Nebula and Mantis. Mantis explained to Peter that despite Starlord's information, she and the rest of The Guardians still had many questions regarding Christmas, so Peter agreed to help answer their questions.

"I've never seen any claws on Santa" Asked Nebula.

Peter realised this was going to be a long conversation "It's spelt 'C-L-A-U-S'" That's his last name.

"Why does everyone eat Turkey? What has that country done to deserve that?" Mantis asked.

Peter shrieked "Oh god no, no! We don't eat humans from Turkey! We eat birds called Turkey!"

Nebula then asked "Why is the day after Christmas dedicated to boxing?"

"It isn't."

"Then why is it called 'Boxing day?!'" Both Nebula and Mantis asked in confusion.

"I...now you mention it , I don't know either" Peter admitted.

 

  
Pepper and Rhodey were talking while Morgan went to play a board game with Wong, Sif and Valkyrie.

"Are you alright Pepper, you look a little...lost in thought." Rhodey asked with concern.

Pepper sighed "It's just...it's going to be me and Morgan's first Christmas without Tony. I don't want sadness to ruin Christmas but it's going to be hard, plus even Morgan-who in the past is always in the Christmas spirit-seems like she's going to find it hard this year."

Rhodey nodded with understanding, "It was her favourite time of the year, but you're worried Tony's death is going to ruin it for her, and the memories of previous Christmas' with her Dad."

Pepper nodded.

At that moment, Morgan had finished her board game so ran to Pepper, "Hi Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie."

Morgan looked up at Pepper and said "We're going to have the best Christmas ever aren't we? That's what Daddy would've wanted."

Pepper got teary as she hugged Morgan. "Yes sweetie, we're going to have the best Christmas ever!"

 

  
A hour later, some people had gathered in a circle. Wong asked "Okay everyone, what is your New Year resolutions? I'll start-make sure I don't enter the Quinjet if Stephen is in charge of the wheel."

Everyone laughed while Stephen scowled.

"Well my New years resolution is to buy headphones. Can't stand another second of Wong butchering Beyonce anymore." This time Wong scowled as everyone laughed.

One by one, everyone said their New year's resolution. Hope said "Me and Scott haven't picked a date for the wedding yet, but I think next year I would like to pick a wedding dress."

"Go to more waffle houses" Sif said, "Carol introduced me to them and now i'm obsessed!"

"To find my Sister" Nebula said. Mantis held her hand and said "We will."

It was Rocket's turn, he stared at Bucky and said "I will get that arm." Bucky scoffed in response.

Wanda was in deep thought before she said "My resolution is to probably take Goldie training, she's still so young but I would love to teach her some tricks!"

Shuri taunted T'challa "Mine is to make sure my Brother has a better fashion sense." T'challa glared back at her.

Sam was thinking silently about what his resolution would be. He then eventually said "I'll probably upgrade Redwing next year."

"I am Groot!"

"That's a great resolution Groot! A little unlikely, but still good!" Rocket responded.

"I kinda want to learn Archery" spoke Peter.

"I'll happily teach you" Clint offered, earning a "Thanks!" From Peter.

"Mine is to finally beat T'challa in a game of FIFA" spoke Scott.

"Wait, you still haven't beaten him!?" Bruce asked in disbelief.

"Mine is to spend more time with W'kabi" Okoye said.

"I'm probably still going to impress the ladies" Rhodey said.

"Unlikely" Replied Hope, earning giggles from the rest of the women.

 

  
Peter and Morgan were now feeling presents. Pepper warned "Now now Morgan, you have to wait until Christmas day."

Morgan sighed "You're right Mommy. I don't want to be on Santa's naughty list."

Stephen said "Morgan, you're old enough to realise that this Santa stuff is all-"

Morgan interrupted "Don't be such a Scrooge Mister Stephen!"

Peter joined in "Or a Grinch!" Earning a "Yeah, a Grinch!" From Morgan.

Stephen rolled his eyes "I am not a Grinch!" But it just earned more laughter from Morgan and Peter.

 

  
A few hours later, Clint raised a toast "Merry Christmas and a happy new year!" Earning the same words from everyone else. Eventually some people decided to leave as it was getting late and that they had places to get to for Christmas day. Sam and Bucky cuddled up on a sofa watching 'The Muppet Christmas Carol'.

"I can't wait for Christmas day" Bucky admitted.

"Same" Sam responded, "Sarah, Jody and Darlene are so excited to be spending it here with us."

"Me too, I think it's going to be the best Christmas ever! Oh and Sam?"

"What is it Bucky?"

"Can you tell me what present you've got me?" Bucky cheekily asked with a big, wide grin.

"Bucky Barnes!"


	31. Christmas day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Bucky, Alpine, Sarah, Jody and Darlene (and a new friend!) celebrate Christmas day.

It was early morning on Christmas day, and Bucky, Sam and Alpine lay in bed. Everyone else were away for the holidays so it was just Sam, Bucky and Alpine (and their guests Sarah, Jody and Darlene) at the Avengers base.

Bucky's head was resting on Sam's bare chest. Bucky then looked up at Sam and soflty spoke "Merry Christmas Sam."

Sam smiled back "Merry Christmas Bucky."

 

  
Sam, Bucky, Alpine, Sarah, Jody and Darlene all sat down in a circle in the lounge, ready to open their presents.

"It's so cool that we have this place to ourselves!" Jody said.

Everyone spent the morning opening their presents. Eventually, there was just a few more presents left to open.

Darlene handed over a present from her to Bucky. Bucky opened it to discover a small figure of Steve in his 'Captain America' uniform.

"Uncle Sam says you miss your friend Steve a lot, so I got you a mini Steve to be with you forever!"

Bucky chuckled and looked at the figure, which in fairness did look a lot like Steve. "Thanks Darlene, I love it!" He was very touched by how much thought Darlene put into his present.

Jody was next to open a present (which was from both Sam and Bucky). He opened a envelope which revealed-lifetime tickets for baseball games!

Jody was gobsmacked "How...how..."

Sam grinned and simply respnded with "Me and Bucky are Avengers, everything we ask we get and we can do pretty much anything we want."

Bucky added "Yeah, for example we can see new 'Star Wars' films before anyone else, and there was that time us Avengers got tickets for the next Olympics before they are even on sale."

"Wow" Darlene gasped, "I want to be Avenger! Maybe that way I can go to Disneyland when ever I want to!"

"You already can sweetheart, me and The Avengers have lifetime tickets for all of the Disneylands in the world, so we can take you whenever you want" Sam replied.

"I LOVE YOU UNCLE SAM!!!!!!!!!" Darlene shouted, earning loud laughs from everyone.

Darlene was now about to open her last present, and to her delight it was the set of dolls she so desperately wanted. "Thank you Santa!" She squealed.

Jody, however, groaned "Oh great, more dolls that will be lying around the whole house!"

There were just two presents left, one for Sam from Bucky and another for Bucky from Sam. Sam would be first to open his present.

"Okay, close your eyes Sam!" Bucky ordered Sam, so Sam closed his eyes and heard somone (most likely Bucky) leave the room. Then that person returned and placed something small and fluffy on Sam's lap. "You can open your eyes now Sam!"

Sam opened his eyes to see a little white kitten purring on his lap, similar to how Bucky first met Alpine.

"Oh my-he's so adorable!"

"And he's all yours!" Bucky replied.

Sam said back "Really?!"

Sarah answered "Yes, I had a friend who had one kitten from her recent litter remaining, Bucky asked me to get him for you. I kept him hidden in the room you lent me here last night."

"Thank you!" Sam said.

"Awwwwww now Alpine has a friend" Darlene said.

Sam introdued his new kitten to Alpine and the two cats immediately got along well, playing with each other non-stop.

"Awwww, looks like the start of a beautiful friendship" Sarah said.

"Thank you so much Bucky!" Sam beamed.

"You're welcome" Bucky replied as he held hands with Sam.

The final present was for Bucky from Sam. According to Sam, he kept the present a secret and no one knew what he got Bucky-not even Sarah knew.

Sam looked nervous "Umm...I gotta be honest I panicked, as this is our first Christmas as a couple so I wanted to give you the perfect present, but I kinda had a struggle on what to get you. If you don't like it then I completely understand and..."

Bucky interrupted him, "Sam, i'm sure i'll love it" he smiled lovingly.

Bucky ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal his present, and was silent when he saw it, as was everyone else, the entire room was silent.

The present Bucky received was a photo album, a photo album containing lots and lots of photos. Bucky was quiet as he opened the album to see the first photo-a photo of him and a small, skinny Steve in 1930s Brooklyn. It bought back so many memories for Bucky. The next few pages contained more photos of Bucky and Steve. The pages after that focused on Bucky's family, mostly his sister Becca, including photos of her life when Bucky was presumed dead, he missed so much of her life. There were also photos of a older Becca and her family and extended family,  now he seen their faces he wants to seem them-if they're still alive of course. The next few pages focused on Bucky with The Avengers-laughing with Peter, training with Maria, visiting Wakanda, a double date with Hope and Scott, chatting with Shuri etc-Buky also realised all of these photos in this album had himself with his short hair, not his 'Winter Soldier' hair that reminded him of that horrible period of his life. The last few pages of the album was his favourite part, it was mostly photos of Bucky with Sam (and some others with Alpine, Sarah, Darlene and Jody). These photos were his favourites especially the ones with Bucky and Sam (whether it was holding hands, kissing, on a mission, with Alpine, on a date etc). Bucky had finally finished looking at all of the photos and closed the album. The room was still silent.

Sam decided to break the silence "Oh god you hate it don't you? I'm so sorry Bucky, I know it's a crap present, I should've tried better. I just panicked! I had no idea what you would've wanted and I should've thought better, I'll get you something better I promise! I'll-"

Bucky interrupted Sam with a long, passionate kiss. As they broke apart, Bucky tearfully said "Thank you! I love it so much! It's the best present i've ever had!" And Sam smiled at that as he knew Bucky was telling the truth.

 

  
It was time fore everyone to eat their Christmas lunch. There was turkey, stuffing, pigs in blankets, mashed potatoes, vegetables, gravy, christmas pudding, Christmas cake and so much more-it was delicious! Darlene put some small bowls on the floor for Alpine and the new kitten to eat and drink from.

"What will you call your new kitten Uncle Sam?" Darlene asked.

Sam was in deep thought for a minute until he finally thought of a name, "I was thinking 'Figaro'. I loved watching 'Pinocchio' as a kid-heck I still do!-and Figaro was my favorite character.

"Figaro, I like that name!" Bucky said.

Figaro meowed. "Seems like he likes it too" Sarah joked, earning laughter from everyone as Figaro looked on with confusion.

 

  
It was night time and Sam and Bucky were cuddled together in bed with a sleeping Alpine and Figaro.

"This was the best Christmas ever!" Bucky said with Sam nodding in agreement.

Sam chuckled "I think my highlight of the day was you not getting a single point in charades."

Bucky scowled "Hey i've been brainwashed for decades. Plus why would I know 'Twlight', 'My little pony and 'Moulin Rouge'?"

Sam said "And thanks for Figaro, I already love him, and it seems Alpine does too!"

Bucky smiled "And thanks for my present. Seriously, it's the best present i've ever received. Good night Sam and I love you."

Sam smiled as he responded "I love you too."


	32. Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers spend the day in the training room.

Some days when The Avengers didn't have any missions to do, they would spend most of their time in the training room. The training room had everything you could imagine-weapons, armour, gadgets, equipment, obstacles etc ere everywhere in the room, it was perfect to practice their skills.

Carol had just entered the room and was immediately interested to the conversation Hope and Scott were having. She kept hearing Scott say random names.

"So Hope, what about Connor?"

"No Scott."

"Jill?"

"No."

"Mario?"

"No."

"Zelda?"

"No."

"Ash?"

"No."

"Isabelle?"

"No."

A curious Carol interrupted "Hey guys, what are you two talking about?"

"We're talking about names for kids" Scott replied.

Carol's eyes gre wide and she shrieked as she asked "Oh my god! Hope, you're preg-"

Hope shook her head "No we're not having kids now but we talked about it and it is something we would like in the future. Unfortunately the names Scott is suggesting are based on characters from video games" she scowled at Scott.

Carol laughed "Oh god Scott you can't name all your kids based on video game characters, what's your next suggestion, Bayonetta?"

Scott was serious as replied "That's a great nam-"

"I WAS JOKING!" Carol laughed. She then asked Hope "What about you Hope? Why don't you suggest a name?"

Hope was silent for a bit as she was deep in thought. Eventually she said "Well, I have a idea for if we ever have a daughter. I really like the name Nadia".

Scott smiled as he sofly said "Nadia, that's a lovely name."

 

  
Training time was normally excuse for some of the male Avengers to tease Peter (as he was the youngest). Today it was Rhodey, Wong, Sam and Bucky who were winding Peter up.

"Let's do some hand to hand combat! I'll challenge you Sam!" Peter yelled.

"Yeah go ahead Sam, go easy on the kid though!" Rhodey laughed.

Peter cockily replied "I think you mean I need to go easy. We don't want me to hurt the elderly." Bucky let out a loud laugh.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Bucky "Oi! I ain't old!"

Bucky quitely replied "Sorry", but he was still smiling, making it painfully obvious that he wasn't.

Wong said quitely to Rhodey "Peter realises everytime we train against him we beat him?"

Rhodey replied "That's what makes it so funny Wong!"

Sam and Peter stood in front of each other. Sam immediately went in for the attack but Peter tripped him up, shocking everyone.

Peter shouted "Hah! I win! No one is better than I, Peter Parker! You all underestimate me for being a teenager but I proved that I am the best!" He looked and pointed at Rhodey, Bucky and Wong as he said to them "And you three are next! I will be unstoppable as I-"

Without realising, Peter was tackled by Sam who then pinned him to the ground. Peter was unable to get Sam off so glumly conceded deafeat, which caused everyone else to laugh."

Sam smiled as continued to pin a defeated Peter on the floor. Sam said "You are a good fighter Peter, but there is some crucial things you need to remember. I learned from Steve that you never lose attention, never presume you've won too quickly and never get carried away."

Peter whined "I got too cocky again didn't I?"

 

  
T'challa noticed Shuri and Bruce at the other side of the room, staring at some target boards and dummies. He went to his sister and the green giant to see what they were doing.

"What's going on here?"

Shuri explained to her brother "Me and Bruce were talking and we were wondering whether we could make improvments  to my blasters, who know like it's strenght and range etc."

T'challa was immediately concerned "But your blasters are pretty powerful as they are, isn't this a bit risky?"

Shuri rolled her eyes while Bruce insisted "Nonsense, i'm positive that the blasters are not at their potential yet. We've reworked them and now it's time to test them out, you ready Princess?"

Shuri nodded "Ready!" She pointed her blasters at some test dummies. As she shot her blasters she was blown backwards in the air as not only did blast the dummies, but also the enitre wall behind them."

The noise and damaged caused the other Avengers to look in shock as a furious Okoye marched towards Shuri (who lay down on the floor after she was flown in the air).

"Princess!" Okoye shouted, "What on Earth is going on!" As she pointed to the destructed wall.

Shuri groaned "I suppose the blasters were fine the way they were." She then stood up and looked at the wall as she panicked "Oh god, Fury is going to kill us."

T'challa replied "Correction, Fury is going to kill you."

 

  
Valkyrie and Sif were practicing with sword fighting, but the two got distracted by Wanda who was practicing archery.

"You're doing great Wanda!" Said a impressed Sif.

"Clint was right, you've improved so much lately!" Valkyrie added.

Wanda beamed "Thanks! Ever since Clint teached me archery I've been addicted, I can see why he loves it so much!"

The three then looked over to the collapsed wall that Shuri broke.

"There's never a dull moment here isn't there?" Valkyire said.

Wanda smiled and responded "Never."


	33. Another day, another mission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Avengers are sent on a dangerous mission.

Carol, Hope, Rhodey, Sif, Valkyrie, Stephen, Wong and T'challa were on a mission that sent them into the middle of a busy New York. Aliens had invaded the city an it was up to the Avengers to save the day. The aliens were...peculiar to say the least. Tall and skinny bodies, red and lumpy skins, three large eyes, four legs and arms as slimy as goo.

"What even are these things?" Hope asked as she flew in the air.

"No idea" T'challa replied, "Did Nick or Maria mention what they are called?"

"Nope" Rhodey answered, "Hey Carol! You're in space a lot, have you seen this lot before?"

Carol shook her head "I've seen many strange creatures in my life, but i've never seen this type of alien before."

Sif swang her sword "Well whatever they are they are incredibly dangerous and have killed many people already, we need to stop them!"

Valkyrie saw one of the creatures about to pounce on a elderly lady. Before the woman was attacked, Valkyrie threw a spear at it's head as she screamed "Get away from her!" The creature fell and Valkyrie pulled out the spear stuck in his head. The old woman thanked her as Valkyrie said "You need to get somewhere and hide, don't worry me and the other Avengers we will sort this mess out!"

 

  
"Fifty five" Stephen said.

"Well i'm on Sixty one" Wong boasted.

A few minutes later and Stephen now said "Eighy seven."

"Ninety three" Wong smirked.

A tiny Hope flew next to Stephen and Wong to assist them and shouted "What on Earth are you two going on about?"

Wong explained as he used a spell to defeat two of the evil aliens "Well you know that scene in 'Lord of the Rings' when Legolas and Gimli see who can defeat the most enemies? Well that's what me and Stephen are doi-"

"One hundred" Stephen smirked back at Wong.

"I can't believe you two" Hope scolded the two, "New York is being overrun by killer aliens, the city is a war zone and people have died, yet you two are playing games?!"

Wong looked ashamed but Stephen replied "I can defeat aliens and beat Wong at the same time Hope!"

Wong added "You don't understand Hope, whenever Stephen wins at something he will never let anyone forget it!"

Hope rolled her eyes as she complained "Honestly you two are acting like children!" As she flew away though, she quickly said to the two "Just thought you two would like to know, i've currently defeated two hundred and two."

Stephen and Wong were left speechless.

 

  
Carol, Rhodey and T'challa were surrounded by many of the aliens but the three were proving to be winning their battle at the moment.

"I must admit, these creatures are proving to be tougher than I expected" T'challa said as he attacked the creatures.

One of the creatures spoke in a garbled, high-pitched voice.

Rhodey couldn't help but laugh "What kind of voice is that? And what is it even saying?"

Carol said "Everytime they speak it just sounds so...creepy, especially with their sharp teeth always ready to bite."

"I just hope today is the last time we have to deal with" T'challa said, with both Rhodey and Carol nodding in agreement.

"Agree, let's get rid of these monsters for good!" Carol shouted as she punched one of the aliens into the air.

"I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you Carol!" Said a impressed Rhodey.

 

  
There was only a few of the aliens left. Sif and Valkyrie were slashing their swords at each of the evil aliens.

"You know I think we should go to a restaraunt for date night on Saturday" Valkyrie suggested.

Sif chuckled "That's nice babe but can we talk about date night after we've defeated the enemy? It would be a bit awkward to make plans only for us to die."

Valkyrie replied "I was only suggesting! Oh and I want to see that new Disney cartoon next week."

Sif was surprised "Never thought you'd be a fan of cartoons."

Valkyrie giggled "You've known me a long time Sif, but there's still many things you don't know about me."

"I love cartoons too." Sif admitted. "Although I despise those cheesy rom-coms."

Valkyrie agreed and said "That's my girl! I always knew you had great taste!"

"You have great taste too honey, except you need to stop lip syncing to Miley Cyrus."

A embarrased Valkyire begged Sif "Um, not too loudly, that remains our secret!"

"Aww your so cute when your embarrassed" Said Sif sweetly. Sif and Valkyrie said a kiss, alien used that moment to try and kill the pair but without breaking apart Sif simply stabbed him as she still kissed Valkyrie.

 

  
T'challa had just defeated the final alien-the battle was over.

Wong said awkwardly "Um...sorry Stephen but I lost count."

Stephen replied "Um...yeah me too."

Carol flew back to the ground and breathed "Even I was getting a little tired then" she admitted.

"I'm just glad that it's all over and hopefully we never have to see those things again" T'challa said.

"Same, they were really gross" Sif said.

Valkyrie joked "Yeah, I think one of them had a crush on Sif, kept staring at her for ages."

Sif squealed "Ewww Val please stop!"

Hope then spoke "Well I don't know about you guys but I am absouletly knackered, i'm going to have a long sleep when I get back to base."

Carol said "I'm probably gonna relax, put on the TV or listen to some music."

Wong joked "May I suggest Miley Cyrus? What do you think Valkyrie?"

Everyone laughed as Valkyrie narrowed her eyes as she groaned "Who told you?!"

**Author's Note:**

> First story so it'll probably suck, first few chapters will be quite short but will get longer.


End file.
